Murphy's Law
by ayassinian
Summary: Aizen ist fort, zwei weitere Taichos mit ihm. Doch alles andere als Ruhe kehrt indie Soul Society ein. Neue Taichos müssen bestimmt werden und Renji ist sich nicht sicher, ob erfroh ist, einer der Kandidaten zu sein. Was ist mit seinem Ziel? Und wie soll
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Murphy's Law  
Autor: Phö & Ayan  
Homepage: www.koneko-no-yume.at.tt  
Pairing: Abarai Renji x Hisagi Shuuhei, Urahara Kisuke x Hitsugaya Toushiro  
Fandom: Bleach  
Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört uns und wir verdienen auch kein Geld damit und wollen auch keine  
Rechte verletzen.  
Warnungen: Dark, Lemon, Gewalt, Angst, Com  
Altersbeschränkung: MA  
Kurzbeschreibung: Aizen ist fort, zwei weitere Taichos mit ihm. Doch alles andere als Ruhe kehrt in  
die Soul Society ein. Neue Taichos müssen bestimmt werden und Renji ist sich nicht sicher, ob er  
froh ist, einer der Kandidaten zu sein. Was ist mit seinem Ziel? Und wie soll er mit seinem kühlen  
Vizecaptain Hisagi klar kommen? Alles wird noch chaotischer, als Hitsugaya beschließt, Urahara um  
Hilfe zu bitten und dieser sogar zustimmt und in die Society zurückkehrt...

Bei Fragen oder sonstigen Beschwerden, oder Lob, einfach ein Mail an ayankygmx.at

Hier eine kleine Definition für alle die nicht genau wissen was Murphy's Law ist:  
Murphys ursprüngliche Formulierung lautet:

"Wenn es zwei oder mehrere Arten gibt, etwas zu erledigen, und eine davon kann in einer  
Katastrophe enden, so wird jemand diese Art wählen."

Eine weitaus bekanntere Fassung, die eigentlich Finagles Gesetz ist, lautet:

"Alles, was schiefgehen kann, wird auch schiefgehen." (um es deutlicher zu machen mit dem  
Zusatz "...es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit!")

Teil 1

Erneut war Ruhe in der Soul Society eingekehrt. Aizen war zusammen mit Ichimaru und Tousen verschwunden, seine Pläne noch im Dunkeln. Die Aufräumarbeiten waren in vollem Gange und an der zeitweiligen Umstrukturierung wurde gearbeitet. Immerhin galt es die Führungspositionen der dritten, der fünften und der neunten Einheit zu belegen. Doch die Auswahl brauchte Zeit und so wurden die Einheiten vorläufig zusammengelegt.

Die dritte Division übernahm Kyouraku-taicho, die fünfte Sajin-taicho und die neunte stand unter dem Befehl von Kuchiki-taicho. Wenigstens solange bis neue Captains bestimmt worden wären und alles in der Soul Society erneut seinen Gang gehen würde. Nach außen hin kam man gut mit den Geschehnissen klar, doch nach innen kriselte es mancherorts gewaltig.

Abarai Renji beispielsweise war sich seiner weiteren Rolle unklar. Immerhin hatte er seinen Captain angegriffen und verletzt. Er bildete sich nichts darauf ein. Die Verletzung war unwichtig gewesen, nichts, im Vergleich zu den Wunden, die er davongetragen hatte oder die Byakuya dann bei der Rettung Rukias zugefügt worden waren. Zwar folgte am Krankenhausbett Byakuyas eine Versöhnung doch wirklich beruhigt war der Rothaarige noch nicht. Es schien ihm als würde noch etwas gären. Die Zusammenlegung der Divisionen machte das Ganze nicht einfacher. Noch dazu, da es sich bei dem Vizecaptain der hinzugekommen Garnison um Hisagi Shuuhei handelte. Einem Mann, der in Renjis Welt zwar keinen so großen Idolposten wie Kuchiki Byakuya einnahm, aber doch stets bewundert worden war.

Grummelnd saß er nun außerhalb des Verhandlungsraumes, wartete auf das Eintreffen von Shuuhei. Byakuya hatte eine Besprechung einberufen, um zu klären, wie die weiteren Vorgehensweisen der nun vereinigten Divisionen sein würden. Es war bereits dämmrig und Renji konnte die Bäume am Ende der kleinen Wiese nur mehr undeutlich sehen.

Hisagi Shuuhei beeilte sich um nicht zu spät zu dem anberaumten Treffen zu erscheinen. Doch trotz der Geschwindigkeit mit der er nun durch den Wald hetzte, würde er wohl ein paar Minuten zu spät kommen. Kein guter Anfang, noch dazu bei Kuchiki Byakuya.

Doch Shuuhei war einfach nicht von seiner Division weg gekommen, einer nach dem anderen hatte ihn mit Fragen gelöchert, was nun passieren würde, warum sie ausgerechnet der sechsten Einheit unterstellt wurden, warum nicht er, Hisagi Shuuhei, einfach ihr neuer Captain werden konnte. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis er seinen Untergebenen klar gemacht hatte, dass es im Moment die beste Entscheidung war sich an die von Oben kommenden Anweisungen zu halten und er aus diesem Grund nun dringend weg musste.

Flink schoss ein Schatten durch die Baumgrenze und über die Wiese, musste dann rasch abbremsen um nicht den wartenden Fukutaicho nieder zu stoßen. Keineswegs schwerer atmend entschuldigte sich Shuuhei leise bei Abarai Renji und bat um Einlass in den Besprechungsraum.

Der Rotschopf zeigte mit keiner Geste und keinem Blick, was er von der Verspätung des anderen hielt, nickte nur kurz. Obwohl sie nun auf selber Stufe standen, hatte er immer noch Respekt vor dem anderen, behandelte diesen mit Vorsicht. Nun trat er an die Schiebetür, öffnete diese und ließ dem dunkelhaarigen Mann den Vortritt.

Byakuya erwartete sie schon, sein kühler Blick traf auf die Eintretenden. Doch auch er erwähnte das Zuspätkommen mit keinem Wort, wartete stattdessen, bis sich die beiden in gebührendem Abstand niedergelassen hatten.

"Renji...", begann er dann unvermittelt und zum Erstaunen seiner Zuhörer an seinen eigenen Vizecaptain gerichtet.

"Man will, dass du in die Menschenwelt gehst und dort Kontakt zu Kurosaki Ichigo hältst..."

Einen Moment herrschte Ruhe, ein ungläubiger Blick von Renji fiel auf seinen Captain.

"Aber, Taicho..."

Doch Byakuya schien nicht gewillt zu sein, darüber zu diskutieren, schnitt seinem Untergebenen einfach das Wort ab.

"Du wirst Hisagi Shuuhei alles erklären und er wird während deiner Abwesenheit deine Aufgaben erfüllen!"

Auch wenn der ehemalige Lieutenant der neunten Division von diesem Befehl wahrscheinlich genauso wenig begeistert wie Abarai Renji, zeigte sich dies nur in einem kurzen Verziehen der Gesichtsmuskeln ehe er bestätigend nickte.

Er hatte nie viel mit Kuchiki Byakuya zu tun gehabt, kannte den Taicho somit kaum und hatte einfach ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn er nun unter ihm arbeiten sollte, direkt unter ihm wie er es bis vor kurzem noch bei Tousen-taicho getan hatte. Doch dieser hatte ihn verraten, sein Vertrauen missbraucht und Shuuhei wieder einmal bestätigt, dass es falsch war auf andere zu vertrauen. Wieso hatte er überhaupt damit begonnen? Ja, stimmte. Urahara Kisuke war schuld. Hätte dieser ihn damals nicht gerettet, so wären seine Hoffnungen und vielleicht auch Träume, welche er ganz vorsichtig und absichtlich langsam aufgebaut hatte, nicht in wenigen Stunden wieder zerstört worden.

Ruhig, abwartende verharrte Hisagi auf seinem Platz, erwartete weitere Instruktionen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf über das respektlose Verhalten seines ehemaligen Schülers.

Ja, er hatte es nicht vergessen, dass er Abarai Renji und zwei seiner Freunde damals sein Leben zu verdanken gehabt hatte. Doch das war damals gewesen, dass Renji nun auf gleicher Stufe stand wie er selbst wunderte ihn nicht wirklich. Viele böse Zungen mochten vielleicht behaupten, dass das Genie von damals an Biss verloren hatte. Aber er, Hisagi Shuuhei, hatte nicht das Bedürfnis verspürt Captain zu werden, hieß dies doch einen der Amtierenden von dessen Platz zu verdrängen.

Da Kuchiki-taicho keine Anstalten machte noch etwas hinzuzufügen, erlaubte er sich nun eine Frage zu stellen.

„Kuchiki-taicho. Die neunte Division ist verwirrt, orientierungslos und verlangt nach Antworten. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie schnell verstehen, wem sie nun unterstehen, dennoch hätte ich eine Frage, wenn sie gestatten. Wird die Division auf das Gebiet der Sechsten verlegt oder soll sie bleiben wo sie sich befindet?"

„Da die Zusammenlegung nicht auf Dauer sein wird, verbleiben die Territorien wie gehabt. Man wird sich beeilen einen neuen Captain für die führungslosen Divisionen zu finden. Bis dahin sollten nicht zu viele Veränderungen vorgenommen werden, die dann nur wieder rückgängig gemacht werden müssen!"

Renji presste die Zähne zusammen, erwiderte nichts mehr. Seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust, unterdrückte so den aufsteigenden Zorn. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sein Captain ein äußerst nachtragender Mann war. Hatte er auch nur im Entferntesten gehofft, dass sein Vergehen gegen den Taicho ungesühnt bleiben würde? Mit einer Strafe hatte er gerechnet, aber dass er nun gleich ganz abgeschoben wurde und sein potenzieller Nachfolger schon neben ihm saß, schmeckte ihn überhaupt nicht.

„Ich verstehe. Wenn sonst nichts mehr wäre, dann werde ich mich wieder auf den Weg machen. Kuchiki-taicho."

Hisagi erhob sich, nur um sich dann gleich darauf zu verbeugen und den Raum zu verlassen. Draußen angekommen versuchte er erst einmal sich wieder etwas zu entspannen. Kuchiki Byakuya war nicht der Ungefährlichste, auch wenn er sein Reiatsu verborgen hielt, konnte man dessen Macht noch spüren und die Verbände, welche vereinzelt seine Haut zierten, machten sie nicht weniger beeindruckend. Erschöpft rieb sich Shuuhei über die Augen. Seit dem Verrat seines Captains hatte er nicht wirklich Zeit gehabt sich auszuruhen. Jeder war zu ihm gekommen, hatte Antworten verlangt, die er nicht hatte geben können. und auch wenn er nun noch Renjis Platz einnehmen sollte, so fragte er sich insgeheim, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis man ihn in eine Zelle steckte und vorwarf mit seinem Taicho gemeinsame Sache gemacht zu haben. Immerhin hatte er sich gegen Zarakis Männer gestellt, wenn auch verloren, aufgrund dieser hinterhältigen Technik.

Nachdenklich strichen seine Finger über die eingebrannte Nummer an seiner Wange, während er auf den fuchsteufelswilden Abarai wartete. Es war nicht zu übersehen gewesen, dass dieser stinksauer auf seinen Taicho war.

„Taicho!"

Renji setzte schon an, um etwas zu sagen, wurde aber erneut von Byakuya unterbrochen.

„Du wirst gehen, Renji. Hisagi wird hier gebraucht. Die neunte Division ist jetzt schon in Unruhe, man kann es sich nicht leisten, auch noch den Fukutaicho abzuziehen", kam er Renjis Vorschlag, doch Hisagi zu schicken, zuvor.

„Und nun geh…du hast eine Aufgabe!"

Byakuya hatte seinen Blick schon lange abgewandt, damit schon gezeigt, dass er nicht bereit war, noch länger darüber zu diskutieren. Er hörte, wie Renji aufstand und den Raum verließ. Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Er war es gewesen, der gefordert hatte, dass die neunte Division mit seiner zusammengelegt wurde. Er brauchte einen fähigen Mann wie Hisagi.

Renji konnte den Ärger kaum unterdrücken, musste sich aber beherrschen, als er Hisagi vor dem Zimmer auf ihn warten sah. Die Augen blitzten nur kurz auf, dann kehrte wieder Ruhe in Renjis Gesicht ein. Auszuzucken brachte nichts, würde höchstens die Meinung seines Taichos, dass es besser wäre, seine überschüssigen Energien in der Menschenwelt abzulassen, bestärken.

„Komm mit!", knurrte er deshalb nur leise, nicht wirklich motiviert jetzt auch noch eine Rundreise durch das Gebiet der sechsten Division zu machen.

Ja, der Rothaarige war wirklich sauer. Langsam ließ Shuuhei seine Hand sinken, folgte Abarai mit einem guten Meter Abstand.

„Ich habe bestimmt nicht vor dir deinen Posten weg zunehmen, sei unbesorgt. Sobald du wieder hier bist kannst du ihn zurück haben." Shuuhei versuchte die fast schon sprühenden Funken des Zorns ein wenig zu besänftigen, aber anscheinend war Abarai nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass er von ihm, Hisagi, angesprochen wurde.

„Als wie, wenn das in der Entscheidungsfreiheit liegen würde!", keifte der Rothaarige nur, beschleunigte die Geschwindigkeit. Oh, wie er diese vernünftigen Worte hasste, diese Versuche, ihm seine Wut zu nehmen. Er wollte das alles nur schnell hinter sich bringen und dann in den nahen Wald verschwinden und trainieren. Zabimaru würde ihn verstehen, war immer auf seiner Seite. Er hatte ihn, Renji, sogar unterstützt, als dieser gegen Kuchiki-taicho gekämpft hatte.

Mit wenig Engagement zeigte er Hisagi die örtlichen Gegebenheiten, machte ihn mit den wichtigsten Plätzen vertraut und erklärte kurz, was wann wo zu erledigen wäre. Als wie wenn das nötig gewesen wäre. Der andere wusste doch sehr gut, wie alles ablief. Es war doch in allen Einheiten gleich. Aber Renji wollte sich nicht nachsagen lassen, dass er etwas halbherzig unternommen hatte.

„Man kann viel erreichen, wenn man nur will, meinst du nicht auch?" Shuuhei stellte diese Aussage einfach so in den Raum, zielte auf nichts Spezielles ab, hatte aber dennoch so seine Hintergedanken. Ob Shuuhei nun auf Abarais Vergangenheit, dessen Bankai oder allein die Tatsache, dass er es so weit gebracht hatte anspielte, war ihm selbst nicht wirklich klar, wohl etwas von allem. Abarai Renji hatte es tatsächlich weit gebracht und sich mit seiner offenen Art auch schnell Freunde gemacht. Wenn Shuuhei Recht behielt, würde dieser impulsive Rothaarige schon bald zum Captain aufsteigen.

„Ich denke, ich kenne mich jetzt aus, du brauchst mich nicht länger herum zu führen, wenn es dir so widerstrebt."

Renji zuckte zurück. So offen auf seinen Mangel an Interesse angesprochen zu werden, war dann doch ein Tiefschlag. Er fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand durch die Haare, zögerte.

„Abarai-kun! Hitsugaya-taicho will mit dir sprechen…es geht um die Mission in die Menschenwelt!", unterbrach plötzlich eine Stimme das eingetretene Schweigen. Renjis Kopf wirbelte herum. Sein Blick fiel auf die Gestalt des Vizecaptains der zehnten Division, Matsumoto Rangiku. Er hatte sie nicht kommen hören, war zu sehr in seine eigenen Gedanken verwickelt gewesen. Zu sehr in den Zorn auf seinen Taicho, der ihn einfach so ziehen ließ und auch gleich einen Nachfolger parat hatte.

„Was hat Hitsugaya-taicho damit zu tun?", wollte Renji nun vorsichtig wissen, ahnte schon, dass es kein so kleiner Ausflug werden würde, wie ursprünglich angenommen. Er hatte sich nun vollkommen zu Matsumoto gedreht, sah diese fragend an.

„Er leitet die Mission…", kam die kurze Antwort, gepaart mit einem auffordernden Blick ehe die Frau wieder verschwand. Einen Taicho ließ man nicht warten.

Renji drehte sich kurz zu Hisagi um, nickte diesem zu, hoffte auf Verständnis. Entschuldigen würde er sich später.

Shuuhei erwartete keine Entschuldigung, genauso wenig wie er damit rechnete eine zu bekommen oder Abarai noch einmal vor dessen Abreise zu sehen. Er würde sich jetzt zurück zu seiner Einheit begeben, denen vorerst einmal klar machen, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatten und dann versuchen etwas Schlaf zu finden. Allein etwas Ruhe und Abstand von den aufgeregten Stimmen seiner Leute würde ihm schon reichen. Egal was er tat, er wurde die ganze Zeit an den Verrat seines Captains erinnert. Auch jetzt, wo er die doch schon ziemlich leeren Straßen entlang ging, kam ihm immer wieder einige Shinigami entgegen, bedachten ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Gerade so als würden sie ihm die Schuld für Tousens Entscheidung geben, da dieser ja nicht mehr da war um sie auf sich zu nehmen.

Aus diesem Grund war sich Shuuhei auch ziemlich sicher, dass die sechste Division nicht besonders erbaut sein würde, wenn man verkündete, dass Abarai-fukutaicho für eine Weile verschwinden und er dafür dessen Aufgaben übernehmen würde.

Somit setzte er seinen Weg fort, ohne auf die Blicke und das Geflüster zu reagieren. Wie üblich war es für Außenstehende nicht sichtbar, dass sich der Vizecaptain der neunten Einheit über deren Verhalten ärgerte. Zu gut war er darin geworden seine Gefühle zu verbergen, keinem zu zeigen was er sich dachte, welche Emotionen gerade durch seinen Körper liefen.

Renji betrat hinter Matsumoto den Raum, fand sich tatsächlich dem jungen Taicho gegenüber, der ihn abschätzend musterte. Er verneigte sich kurz, nahm dann Platz.

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Hitsugaya-taicho?", begann er das Gespräch, den Blick weiterhin gesenkt.

„Ja, das wollte ich!", erklang auch sogleich die ungewöhnliche tiefe Stimme des Captains, als dieser sich von seinem Sessel erhob und herum zu wandern begann.

„Kuchiki-taicho hat vielleicht schon mit dir gesprochen, Abarai-kun? Du sollst mich auf einer geheimen Mission in die Menschenwelt begleiten. Ich habe den Wunsch ausgesprochen, dass du mit mir kommst…"

Der grimmige Blick änderte sich nicht, als Renji nun überrascht den Kopf hob. Die stechend grünen Augen lagen auf dem Fukutaicho vor sich, schienen dessen Fragen zu erahnen, bevor sie gestellt wurden.

„Die Wahl hat zum einen die Tatsache beeinflusst, dass du mehr Kontakt zu Kurosaki Ichigo hattest als jeder andere hier. Außerdem kann ich nicht verantworten, dass Matsumoto mich begleitet und meine Division somit gänzlich ohne Führer dasteht. Kuchiki-taicho war bereit, dich ziehen zu lassen, sofern ihm als Ersatz Hisagi-kun zur Seite gestellt wird. Aber das tut jetzt nichts mehr zur Sache. Wir werden in drei Tagen aufbrechen. Bis dahin bist du vom Dienst freigestellt, sofern du das wünschst. Natürlich kannst du es dir auch zur Aufgabe machen, Hisagi-kun auf seine Arbeit während deiner Abwesenheit vorzubereiten."

Renji hatte den Kopf wieder gesenkt, dachte nun nach.

„Hitsugaya-taicho…verzeiht die Frage, aber um welchen Auftrag geht es überhaupt?", wagte er dann zu fragen. Der Captain der zehnten Division schien ihm auf jeden Fall kooperativer zu sein, als Kuchiki-taicho es war.

„Unser Auftrag besteht darin, Urahara Kisuke davon zu überzeugen, wieder zurück zu kehren und uns im Kampf gegen Aizen Sousuke zu helfen. Wenigstens vorläufig."

Renji zögerte. Urahara Kisuke? Der ehemalige Captain der zwölften Einheit? Chef der Forschungseinheit? Der Kerl, der Rukia dieses Ding eingesetzt hatte?

„Was hat das mit Kurosaki Ichigo zu tun?", formulierte er seine Gedanken, ehe er es verhindern konnte. Doch er wurde nicht gemaßregelt, erhielt nur einen weiteren grimmigen Blick.

„Wir hoffen auf Kurosaki Ichigos Hilfe…immerhin hat er gewisse Verbindungen zur Soul Society und hat möglicherweise Interesse daran, dass diese länger besteht."

Renji nickte.

„Wer wird noch an dieser Mission teilnehmen?"

„Niemand…je kleiner die Gruppe desto besser. Immerhin wollen wir niemanden besiegen, sondern lediglich überzeugen. Bei einer zu großen Gruppe würden wir nur Urahara Kisukes Unwillen auf uns ziehen!"

Mit diesen Informationen vorläufig zufrieden, verabschiedete sich Renji wenig später und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Unterkunft.

Weit entfernt in der Welt der Menschen musste ein armer unrespektierter Ladenbesitzer niesen. Fast schon ein wenig ängstlich sah er sich um, versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen um den bemutternden Fängen seines Untergebenen zu entkommen.

Also er jedoch nach einigen Minuten immer noch keinen Laut hinter sich vernahm, machte er sich zufrieden die Nase reibend wieder an die Arbeit. Wer wohl über ihn gesprochen hatte? Denn eines war klar, krank war er sicher nicht.

Der nächste Morgen begann ruhig. Renji war noch lange wach gelegen, hatte über die neue Situation nachgedacht. Hitsugaya-taicho hatte nach ihm verlangt, folglich war es gar nicht Kuchiki-taichos Entscheidung gewesen, ihn mitzuschicken. Sollte das heißen, dass dieser ihn doch nicht loshaben wollte?

Auf jeden Fall stand eine Entschuldigung an. Er hatte seinen Zorn an Hisagi ausgelassen und das war nicht richtig gewesen. Rukia würde ihn wieder tadeln, wenn sie das wüsste.

Und aus diesem Grund saß er nun hier, auf den Brettern vor dem Besprechungszimmer und wartete darauf, dass Hisagi auftauchte. Ob das geschah oder wann wusste er nicht, aber Hitsugaya-taicho hatte ihm freigegeben, folglich konnte er seine Zeit auch damit nutzen auf Hisagi zu warten. Und das tat er.

Doch dieser ließ auf sich warten. Wusste er doch nicht, dass Abarai den ganzen Tag vor dem Besprechungszimmer sitzen würde. Ein Bote hatte Shuuhei mitgeteilt, dass Abarai-fukutaicho die nächsten Tage bis Beginn seiner Mission frei bekommen hatte und er, Hisagi Shuuhei, sofort mit seinem Dienst als Kuchiki Byakuyas Fukutaicho beginnen sollte. Somit hatte er nun die erhoffte Ruhe nicht mehr bekommen und musste eilig zwischen den beiden Divisionen hin und her hetzten. Schön und gut, wenn man sie nicht zusammen legte aber dann vielleicht etwas näher. Immerhin befand sich der Sitz der sechsten Division im noblen Viertel am anderen Ende der Stadt.

Im Moment bestand seine Aufgabe darin die einzelnen Truppen untereinander zu koordinieren, ihnen neue Aufgaben zuzuteilen wenn sie die alten erledigt hatten. Alle verfügbaren Männer wurden für den Wiederaufbau eingesetzt. Die neunte Division bereitete Shuuhei nicht allzu viele Probleme, doch die sechste wollte nicht wirklich auf ihn hören. Immer wieder wurden unzufriedene Stimme laut, wollte man wissen warum er, der Fukutaicho des Verräters nun ihr Vizecaptain war und wo Abarai-fukutaicho war. Hin und wieder hatte er nur die Möglichkeit gehabt durch körperliche Auseinandersetzung die Aufrührer zu überzeugen, ihnen ihren Platz zu weisen.

Auch wenn es nicht in seiner Natur lag, um etwas zu bitten, so musste er Kuchiki Byakuya um Erlaubnis beten eine kleine Ansprache vor der sechsten Einheit halten zu dürfen. Denn anscheinend hielt es deren Captain nicht für nötig sie zu informieren und bevor er, Shuuhei, die nächsten vier Tage immer das Gleiche wiederholen konnte, würde er ein für alle Mal vor versammelter Mannschaft klarstellen, dass er nun der neue Lieutenant auf unbestimmte Zeit war. Grummelnd stapfte er also in Richtung Besprechungsraum, in dem oder zumindest in dessen Nähe er Kuchiki Byakuya vermutete.

Renji sprang auf, als er Hisagi ankommen sah. Der andere wirkte reichlich gestresst, verärgert, besorgt und das alles auf einmal. Schuldgefühle erwachten in Renji, während er sich aufrichtete und dem anderen entgegensah. Er schien als hätte er mehr Probleme, als unbedingt notwendig.

„Hisagi-kun!" Seine Stimme klang fast normal, wie er zufrieden feststellte. „Hast du kurz Zeit?"

Überrascht hielt der Shuuhei mitten in der Bewegung inne. Jetzt war er schon so weit, dass er nicht einmal einen Kollegen bemerkte. Schnell schob er seine Sorgen beiseite, sie hatten niemanden zu interessieren. Mit gleich finsterem Gesichtsausdruck wie immer blickte er Abarai Renji an.

„Ich suche Kuchiki-taicho, bis ich ihn gefunden habe, habe ich Zeit. Was gibt's, Abarai-fukutaicho?"

Entgegen seiner Worte, lief Shuuhei nicht weiter, sondern wartete ab was Renji ihm zu sagen hatte.

Renji runzelte bei der äußerst höflichen Anrede die Stirn, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein. Er wollte sich entschuldigen und das würde er auch tun, danach konnte man sich immer noch verständigen.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir wegen gestern entschuldigen. Meine Emotionen sind mit mir durchgegangen und du bist unschuldig zum Handkuss gekommen. Als Wiedergutmachung wollte ich dir mein Hilfe für die nächsten Tage anbieten…wenn du das willst, natürlich!"

Der Rothaarige blieb stehen, wartete die Antwort noch ab, ehe er Hisagi sagen wollte, dass er Kuchiki-taicho um diese Zeit kaum im Besprechungszimmer finden würde.

„Danke, und kein Problem. Immerhin hast du dir deine Aufgabe auch nicht ausgesucht."

Nachdenklich musterte Shuuhei den Rothaarigen Vizecaptain vor sich. Er schien es ernst zu meinen und Shuuhei war im Moment über jede Hilfe froh.

„Ich nehme dein Angebot an. Aber vorher würde ich dir gerne noch eine Frage stellen. Wie ist deine Meinung über mich? Bin ich in deinen Augen auch ein Verräter?"

Diese Frage kam so nüchtern, unbeteiligt, dass Renji überrascht eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Wenn du ein Verräter wärst, wärst du heute wohl kaum mehr hier, sondern auch irgendwo bei einer Horde Menos Grande, nicht?", meinte er dann Achsel zuckend. „Oder du bist so dumm, dass du meinst, weiterhin hier unentdeckt agieren zu können. Aber das glaube ich nicht, immerhin warst du der Beste deines Jahrganges, nicht?"

Renji war schon auf dem Weg zu Kuchiki-taichos Privaträumlichkeiten, in denen er den Taicho vermutete. Niemand durfte dorthin, außer seiner Schwester und in dringenden Angelegenheiten auch sein Fukutaicho.

„Ja, das schon. Aber Menschen tendieren dazu zu vergessen, sie sind viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt einen Sündenbock zu suchen. Wer, außer wir, wäre dazu besser geeignet?"

Shuuhei blieb stehen, er wusste, dass es nicht gestattet war das Wohngebäude der Kuchikis zu betreten. Und Mitglieder einer anderen Division hatten nicht einmal die Erlaubnis sich in der Nähe aufzuhalten. Auch wenn er nun kurzfristig der neue Fukutaicho war, so war er sich nicht sicher in wie weit er sich noch an die Regeln halten sollte.

„Wieso führst du mich hier her?"

Die Frage war neutral gestellt, auch wenn Shuuhei die Augen leicht zusammenkniff. Das hier war eine komplett andere Welt als dort draußen. Er fühlte sich unwohl, obwohl es schon lange her war, dass er dieses Gefühl gehabt hatte.

„Du wolltest doch zu Kuchiki-taicho? Er ist hier. Als sein Vizecaptain hast du gewisse Rechte, dich hier aufzuhalten. Folge mir einfach."

Renji warf dem anderen einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. Selbst für ihn war es heute noch ein seltsames Gefühl hierher zu kommen und das, obwohl er nun bereits einige Jahre in Kuchiki-taichos Diensten stand. Leider war die Division wie auch das Viertel mit demselben Wort zu beschreiben: nobel. Er hatte vor allem am Anfang zu kämpfen gehabt. Keiner wollte auf den Vizecaptain hören, der aus der niedrigsten Bevölkerungsschicht stammte und zudem laut und ungehobelt war. Aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft und er durfte niemals vergessen, wie schlimm diese Zeit für ihn gewesen war. Er konnte Hisagi helfen. Die Leute seiner Division hörten auf ihn.

Ein einfaches Nicken war Shuuheis Antwort. Abarai hatte sich gut eingelebt bei den Reichen, Angesehenen. Lautlos folgte er dem Rothaarigen, bis dieser vor einer großen Schiebetür stehen blieb. Etwas hilflos, auch wenn er das nicht gerne zugab, wandte sich sein Blick zu Renji. Bei Tousen-taicho war es leichter gewesen mit ihm zu sprechen. Hinein in das Haus, einmal geklopft und eingetreten, fertig.

Renji warf einen erneuten verständnisvollen Blick auf sein Gegenüber, ehe er dann leicht gegen den Holzrahmen der Schiebetür klopfte. Er wusste, dass das genügte, um gehört zu werden.

Tatsächlich ging diese wenig später auf und gab den Blick auf einen großen Raum frei, an dessen Ende Byakuya an einem Tisch saß, in irgendwelche Dokumente vertieft. Nun hatte er den Blick gehoben, wirkte fast ein wenig erstaunt, Renji hier zu sehen, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann aber Hisagi zu.

Renji biss sich angesichts dieser Nichtbeachtung ärgerlich auf die Lippe, verneigte sich dann nur kurz und trat außerhalb von Kuchiki-taichos Blickwinkel.

Kuchiki Byakuya war ein schwieriger Mensch. Das hatte Shuuhei früher schon gewusst und jetzt wurde es ihm erneut bestätigt. Als er seine Bitte vortrug, fühlte er sich wie vor Gericht und zwar auf der Anklagebank. Die ganze Aufregung war dann im Endeffekt für die Katz gewesen, da ihn der Captain mit einem einfachen ‚Mach wie du willst', wieder wegschickte.

Von Renjis Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen hatte dieser sein Anliegen und die darauf folgende Antwort seines Taichos sehr wohl mitbekommen, sagte aber nichts dazu. Jetzt wusste schon Abarai von seinen Problemen, was war bloß aus seinem geregelten Leben geworden.

„Ich werde die Division zusammen trommeln und mit deiner Erlaubnis ein paar Worte an sie richten!", ging Renji nicht weiter auf das Verhalten seines Taichos ein. Er war es gewohnt. Kuchiki-sama neigte dazu, seine Untergebenen ins kalte Wasser zu werfen. Konnten sie schwimmen, kamen sie klar; gingen sie unter, waren sie es ohnehin nicht wert, in die sechste Division aufgenommen zu werden. Das Prozedere war Renji geläufig, hatte er selbst durchlaufen und war froh gewesen, schon von klein auf schwimmen gelernt zu haben.

Dennoch wollte er sich nun nicht einmischen. Byakuya-sama hatte klar gemacht, dass er nicht mehr der Fukutaicho war. Wenn Hisagi wollte, dass er ihm half, gut…ansonsten, müsste der andere sich eben selbst durch die Stromschnellen und Wasserfälle dirigieren.

Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte Shuuhei sofort abgelehnt, sich vielleicht sogar beleidigt gefühlt. Doch nun war er für jede Hilfe dankbar. Es gab nicht zum Spaß 13 Divisionen. Weniger wären nicht vertretbar. Die Anzahl der Mitglieder der einzelnen Divisionen würde so zunehmen, dass ein Taicho und dessen Stellvertreter sie nicht mehr kontrollieren konnten. Die Unzufriedenheit aller Betroffenen würde steigen und irgendwann überhand nehmen.

Durch Aizens gelungenem Plan standen sie nun jedoch am Beginn dieses Problems und Shuuhei konnte auch die Auswirkungen bereits fühlen.

„Ich nehme deine Hilfe gerne an. Ich habe nicht die Zeit mich noch lange mit den ungehorsamen Radaumachern auseinander zu setzten. Du kannst ihnen auch gleich mitteilen, dass alle die Probleme bereiten in Gewahrsam genommen werden. Das ist zwar auch mit Aufwand verbunden aber dennoch einfacher."

Wieder draußen angekommen, und nun endlich mit etwas Abstand zu dem Hauptgebäude der Kuchikis, begann Shuuhei langsam sich zu entspannen.

„Und was ist nun so wichtig, dass man mir diesen Posten aufhalst, ihn dir wegnimmt und uns somit beide unglücklich macht?"

Renji dachte kurz nach, inwiefern er dem anderen verraten durfte, was abging. Es war eine geheime Mission. Wenigstens laut Hitsugaya-taicho.

„Eine Geheimmission in die Menschenwelt. Personenschutz und Personengeleit zusammen mit ein paar Überzeugungstaktiken…nicht unbedingt mein Ding…aber Hitsugaya-taicho wollte es so und Kuchiki-taicho hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wie es aussieht…"

Renji verkniff sich, seinen Unmut laut loszuwerden, seufzte stattdessen nur leise.

„Eine Geheimmission also…na dann viel Spaß."

Was sollte er großartig noch dazu sagen? Auch wenn er gerne mehr darüber wissen wollte, so blieb die Mission geheim und die Informationen wurden auch nicht mehr, die Renji von sich geben durfte.

Shuuhei blickte nach oben auf den Mond. Es war schon spät, eigentlich sollte er jede Minute nutzen um Kraft für den morgigen Tag zu sammeln, aber er wollte noch nicht schlafen gehen. Ein wenig Freizeit, genau das war es was er nun brauchte. Ein skeptischer Seitenblick auf Abarai verriet ihm, dass dieser ihm immer noch folgte.

„Ich habe von deinem Bankai gehört. Beeindruckend, vielleicht kannst du es mir ja einmal zeigen."

Mit dieser Aussage hatte Shuuhei ihr Gespräch vom geschäftlichen auf eine privatere Ebene geführt, hoffte bloß, dass er es nicht bereuen würde. Dennoch war er der Meinung, dass er es Abarai irgendwie schuldete, ein wenig offener mit ihm umzugehen.

Renji hob überrascht den Kopf, sah auf den Mann, der neben ihm ging. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er völlig falsch war, anstatt in Richtung sechster Division den Weg zur neunten eingeschlagen hatte. Verlegen lachend, legte er sich die Hand in den Nacken.

„Ja, klar…aber es ist noch unausgereift, wie mir mein Taicho schonend und freundlich klar gemacht hatte…", grinste er dann sarkastisch. „Du kennst ihn ja jetzt, er ist ein sehr menschenfreundlicher Kerl, der immer auf die Gefühle der anderen achtet…deshalb…aber ich zeig's dir gern bei Gelegenheit!"

„Oh ja, war ja kaum zu übersehen. Aber du musst seinen Respekt erkämpft haben, denn anders könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, warum du noch lebst. Er sieht nicht aus, als wäre er der Typ, der Gnade walten lässt."

Auch diese Geschichte war Shuuhei zu Ohren gekommen. Der Kampf zwischen Kuchiki und Abarai, der einen weiteren Teil der Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte.

„Vielleicht können wir ja einmal gegeneinander kämpfen. Ich kenne einen Ort, an dem uns niemand stören würde. Shintora nervt mich sowieso schon seit einiger Zeit, dass er wieder einmal gegen einen starken Gegner kämpfen möchte."

Wie um diese Aussage zu bekräftigen, begann Shuuheis Katana leicht zu zittern. Sofort strich er sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über die Scheide, stoppte somit das leise Beben.

„Kommst du noch mit? Ich dachte ich geh noch einen Schluck trinken um mich von dem Schock namens Kuchiki zu erholen."

„Du willst einen Kampf? Ja, warum nicht? Aber erst, wenn ich wieder da bin. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das Hitsugaya-taicho nicht so erfreut ist, wenn ich nicht einsatzfähig bin. Und ich kann es mir im Moment wirklich nicht leisten, noch mehr bei meinem Vorgesetzten angeschwärzt zu werden."

Renji seufzte laut, gerade so, als würde er die Last der gesamten Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen, ehe dann das übliche Grinsen zurückkehrte.

„Einen Schluck trinken klingt gut. Wer kann schon wissen, wann es das nächste Mal etwas Gutes geben wird…wohin wollen wir?"

„Etwas außerhalb gibt es eine nette Bar, nicht zu groß und mit Sicherheit keine Taichos oder andere Shinigamis. Du müsstest dir allerdings vorher etwas anderes anziehen. Ich kann dir etwas leihen, wenn du willst."

Shuuhei ging lieber in die Bars außerhalb der Stadt. Dort war es ruhiger, und man kannte ihn nicht, hielt ihn für einen normalen Bürger. Niemand sprach ihn blöd an. Und vor allem gab es dort niemandem vor dem er Haltung bewahren musste.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du jetzt, wo du zugestimmt hast nicht mehr ablehnen kannst. Früher oder später solltest du dir lieber ein paar Tage frei nehmen um deine Wunden lecken zu können."

Dieses Mal stahl sich sogar so etwas wie ein kleines Lächeln auf Shuuheis Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie wohl dieser Kampf ausgehen würde.

„Schon klar, ich bin kein Feigling…" Renji war klar, dass er bei diesem Kampf wohl oder übel den Kürzeren ziehen musste, aber dennoch würde er es Hisagi nicht leicht machen. Auf keinen Fall. Wenn er kämpfte, dann mit einhundert Prozent, egal wie hoch die Gewinnchancen standen.

Zufrieden und sich auf einen guten Kampf freuend folgte er Hisagi.

Dieser bog auch schon auf den kleinen Weg zu seiner Unterkunft ein und hatte seinen Begleiter wenig später in seinem Schlafzimmer stehen. Aus dem kleinen Schrank, den Shuuhei sein Eigen nannte, suchte er passende Kleider für Abarai heraus und begann auch schon seinen ärmellosen Kimono zu öffnen.

„Ich hoffe sie passen."

„Wir werden sehen…sonst müssen wir unser kleines Meeting eben verschieben!"

Renji schlüpfte aus seiner Dienstkleidung, zog sich dann die Hose über die Hüfte, die er von Hisagi gereicht bekommen hatte. Sie passte, war nur eine Spur zu kurz, aber nichts, weswegen man es nicht anziehen konnte. Rasch war das Hemd noch übergeworfen.

„So, denkst du ich bin so ausgehfein genug?"

„Für das Viertel, in das wir gehen, reicht es alle Male." Nun auch fertig angezogen legte Shuuhei Shintora auf sein Bett und sah Renji auffordernd an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die beiden hier lassen, dann können sie sich schon mal besser kennen lernen."

Ohne auf Renji zu warten, öffnete Shuuhei schon die Schiebetür und trat nach draußen.

Der Rotschopf zögerte. Er ließ Zabimaru nicht gerne alleine. Sie waren ein Team, eine Einheit. Kurz strich Renji über den Schaft des Schwertes, hielt Zwiesprache. Dann nickte er, stellte den Soul Slayer neben der Tür an die Wand und folgte Hisagi dann ins Freie. Er fühlte sich unwohl ohne Schwert, ohne Kimono, aber die Vorfreude auf das, was nun kommen würde, ließ ihn dieses Gefühl ein wenig vergessen.

„Auf geht's, Fukutaicho!", grölte er, legte Hisagi einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn in eine unbestimmte Richtung davon.

Kurz war Shuuhei auf Grund der so plötzlichen Berührung und lauten Stimme neben seinem Ohr zusammen gezuckt, entspannte sich aber langsam wieder. Abarai war ein komischer Charakter. Er hatte sich nicht viel verändert, war höchstens lauter geworden.

Shuuhei kam sich gerade wie der Neuling vor, der von seinem Fukutaicho in die Freuden des Betrunkenseins eingeführt wurde. Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie die kleine Bar in Nord Rukongai erreicht und saßen nun schon bei ihrer zweiten Sakeflasche.

Abarai benahm sich nun, da er sich außerhalb des Shinigami Territoriums befand, anders als zuvor. Er war sofort offener, fast schon aufdringlicher geworden und vor allem hatte seine Lautstärke noch etwas zugenommen. Shuuhei war beeindruckt, fand es faszinierend wie jemand so aus sich herausgehen konnte. Sich so fröhlich geben konnte bei der Vergangenheit die er hatte. Shuuhei hatte von der ersten Minute, als er Abarai gesehen hatte gewusst, dass sie aus ähnlichen Verhältnissen stammten. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen war, dass Renji kein Geheimnis daraus machte und anscheinend auch stolz darauf war, es bis hier her geschafft zu haben. Alleine. Das konnte Shuuhei nicht von sich behaupten.

Durch lautes Lachen und einen erneuten festen Griff um seinen Nacken wurde Shuuhei aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen, schenkte nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Rothaarigen Fukutaicho an seiner Seite.

„Und du musst die Kerle nur ordentlich ran nehmen. Keine Gnade…und lass es dir scheißegal sein, aus welcher noblen Hütte sie gekrochen kommen…", war dieser gerade dabei, hilfreiche Tipps zu geben.

„Wenn sie mal vergessen haben, dass sie glauben sollen, was besseres als wir zu sein, sind sie ganz ok…", verteidigte er seine Division dann aber auch gleich im nächsten Atemzug, machte so, leicht angeheitert, auch klar, dass er sehr viel auf seine Männer hielt und vor allem zu diesen hielt.

„Nur wie du mit Kuchiki-taicho umgehen kannst…das weiß ich bis heute nicht…!"

Da Shuuhei seinem Trinkkollegen anfangs nicht zugehört hatte, war der erste Satz doch etwas überrumpelnd gewesen. Man muss sie nur ordentlich ran nehmen? Auch jetzt wusste Shuuhei noch nicht wirklich auf was genau Abarai hinaus wollte. Aber eines war auf jeden Fall klar. Er würde im Laufe der Nacht kein gutes Haar an Kuchiki Byakuya lassen.

„Da wird es wohl am besten sein…wenn man sich fern hält, oder?", warf er nun schlau ein. Ärger vermeiden war sein Spezialgebiet. Schnell schnappte er sich die Flasche aus Renjis Hand und schenkte sich selbst nach, bevor der noch alles leer trank.

„Ja, wenn möglich…"

Renji schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken, versank in diesen Gedanken, schwieg urplötzlich. Das war selten bei dem Rotschopf.

„Trotzdem würde ich dann meinen Posten gerne wieder haben…also verlieb dich nicht zu sehr in ihn, hörst du?", fügte er dann mahnend hinzu.

„Keine Angst, ich denke nicht, dass ich ihn auf lange Zeit aushalten würde. Du kannst ihn gerne wieder haben. Auch wenn es vielleicht so aussieht, aber ich mag keine ruhigen Typen. Tousen-taicho war gerade an der Grenze. Urahara Kisuke war viel lockerer, schade, dass er aufgehört hat. Na, auf jeden Fall werde ich dir deinen Captain nicht stehlen, keine Sorgen." Er klopfte dem Rothaarigen aufmunternd auf den Rücken. Nun sollte er aber bald zurückkehren, immerhin hatte er im Gegensatz zu Renji morgen nicht frei und musste sich wieder mit zwei Divisionen herumschlagen.

„Urahara Kisuke? Du kennst ihn?" Renji war augenblicklich wieder geistig anwesend, musterte Hisagi forschend. Urahara hatte den Dienst quittiert, bevor Renji mit der Ausbildung fertig gewesen war. Schon im nächsten Moment verwarf er dann aber den Gedanken wieder, Hisagi über den anderen auszufragen, was brachte es auch schon? Nichts!

„Gut…dann vertraue ich dir Kuchiki-taicho an…", meinte er ruhig, aber mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Oh, nein. Ich will ihn nicht haben. Ich werde meine Zeit abarbeiten und dann bekommst du ihn wieder. Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust darauf, dass er sich zum Schluss an mich gewöhnt." Shuuhei war Renjis fragender Blick zum Thema Urahara sehr wohl aufgefallen. Na ja, der Name seines ‚Retters' war in letzter Zeit auch oft gefallen. Immerhin war auch der Grund für sein Verschwinden und den Ausstieg aufgekommen. Hatte doch Aizen seinen Plan auf Uraharas Forschung aufgebaut.

„Ja, ich kenne ihn. Schon sehr lange…uns verbindet eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit, wenn du so willst", beantwortete er dann Renjis Frage und trank den letzten Schluck seines Sakes.

„Ah ja…nun gemeinsame Vergangenheiten können von Vor- oder von Nachteil sein, nicht?"

Renji verstand den Wink mit dem Glas und richtete sich auf. Die Zeche hatten sie schon beglichen und so stand einem raschen Aufbruch nichts im Weg.

„Hast du schon einen Zeitpunkt für die Ansprache an die Sechste eingeplant? Ich bin dann da…"

Shuuhei hätte sofort wie aus der Pistole geschossen sagen können, dass es in seinem Fall von Vorteil war. Wer wusste schon wo er heute stehen würde, wenn Kisuke ihn damals nicht gefunden hätte. Wahrscheinlich wäre er tot, oder immer noch in diesem zwielichtigen Dorf gefangen. Nachdenklich fuhr er mit der Hand über die 69 auf seiner Wange, rieb sich dann einmal über die Augen und versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren.

„Hmm…am besten gleich morgen…nein warte, das wäre dann schon heute. Gegen Mittag. Sagen wir gleich nach der Mittagspause. Soll ich dich wecken oder schaffst du es alleine?" Shuuhei legte ein flottes Tempo vor, er war müde und musste Morgen früh raus und hatte über ihre Plauderei einfach die Zeit übersehen.

„Bis Mittag sollte ich es geschafft haben!", war Renji überzeugt, beeilte sich um dem anderen zu folgen. Er gähnte leicht, war mittlerweile auch müde. Als sie endlich Hisagis Unterkunft erreicht hatten, zog er sich rasch um und nahm mit deutlicher Erleichterung im Blick Zabimaru wieder an sich. Er blieb dabei, ohne den Soul Slayer fühlte er sich nicht wohl.

„Gut, ich werde da sein. Lass uns den netten Abend einmal wiederholen, ja?"

Noch ehe Shuuhei darüber nachdenken konnte, hatten die zustimmenden Worte auch schon seinen Munde verlassen.

„Ja, von mir aus gerne. Du weißt ja jetzt wo du mich findest. Du findest doch selbst raus, nicht?", murmelte Shuuhei noch als er auch schon langsam auf sein Bett kroch, einen Arm um Shintora schlang und ihm die Augen zufielen.

Renji war schon verschwunden, schon unterwegs zu seinem Bett, das ihn nun auch rief. Trotz allem und auch wenn Kuchiki-taicho ihn noch so ignorieren würde, er würde ihn nicht loswerden. Nicht in diesem Leben, nicht solange Renji es nicht geschafft hatte, ich zu übertrumpfen. Und das würde geschehen, irgendwann. Vorher gab Renji nicht auf.

Der nächste Tag kam schneller als erwartet und Shuuhei hätte sich am liebsten wieder unter der Decke verkrochen und tot gestellt. Doch er war nun mal ein Vizecaptain und hatte somit bestimmte Verpflichtungen. Also schälte er sich gegen 8 Uhr aus dem Bett und begann mit seinen heutigen Aufgaben. Kurz vor ein Uhr Mittags fand er sich auf dem großen Platz vor dem Hauptquartier der Sechsten wieder, wartete auf ‚seine' Männer und Abarai-kun.

Renji kam als erstes angeschlichen, augenscheinlich von gewaltigen Kopfschmerzen geplagt. Der Rest der Garnison kam nur zögerlich, scheinbar erst williger, nachdem man festgestellt hatte, dass Abarai-fukutaicho anwesend war und scheinbar nicht sehr erfreut, dass eine solch lockere Disziplin in der Division herrschte. Wenigstens ließ sein grimmiges Gesicht darauf schließen. Irgendwann schien der Haufen komplett zu sein, aber Abarai-fukutaichos Mimik hatte sich nicht gebessert.

Nun stand dieser auf, trat zu Hisagi-fukutaicho und sprach mit diesem.

„Die wichtigsten sind da…es ist halb zwei. Auf wann hast du das Treffen anberaumt und willst du als erstes oder soll ich?", flüsterte er für die anderen unhörbar.

„Treffpunkt war hier um 13 Uhr. Vielleicht solltest du als erstes, ich muss mich erst ein wenig beruhigen. Wenn ich jetzt mit ihnen spreche und mir auch nur einer blöd kommt, kann ich nicht versprechen, was passiert."

Hisagi Shuuheis Augen waren zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen, die Lippen zu dünnen Strichen aufeinander gepresst. Solch eine Respektlosigkeit gegen über eines Vorgesetzten hatte er noch nicht erlebt. Wie es aussah, konnte er sogar noch froh sein, dass überhaupt Männer dieser Einheit erschienen waren. Wütend ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Renji wollte schon den Vorschlag machen, dass es dann doch genau der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um die Männer anzureden, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben, bevor er auch noch eine Standpauke bekam.

Stattdessen trat er vor, hatte auch sofort die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Männer. Ruhe legte sich auf den Platz, während Renji den Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten ließ. Mit gut der Hälfte hatte er sich schon einmal geprügelt, die anderen waren erst später dazu gekommen.

„Du da!", fuhr er dann einen in der ersten Reihe an, sah wie dieser zurückzuckte. Die Tatsache, dass Abarai-fukutaicho nicht unbedingt schwach zulange, war bekannt und hatte ihm einiges an Respekt gebracht.

„Für wann war die Besprechung anberaumt?", wollte er dann in einem herrischen Tonfall wissen.

„Für eins, Fukutaicho!", gestand dieser zitternd, wich angesichts Renjis wütender Miene einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Für eins...", wiederholte der Rothaarige lautstark, dass es alle hörten. „Und wie spät ist es jetzt?"

Ein anderer wurde angestarrt, gab zitternd Auskunft.

„Halb zwei…so, was muss ich aus der Tatsache, dass sich da hinten immer noch welche rein schleichen, obwohl es bereits halb zwei ist, entnehmen? Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten…Punkt eins: Die Männer und Frauen der sechsten Division, die von sich selbst behaupten, der Stolz der Soul Society zu sein, können die Uhr nicht lesen…oder Punkt zwei: eben diese Männer und Frauen wissen nicht, wie man sich einem Vorgesetzten gegenüber verhält…beide Möglichkeiten gefallen mir nicht."

Eine Pause entstand, in der Renji seinen Blick wieder über die Anwesenden gleiten ließ.

„Du da! Wie viele Taichos gibt es?", fragte er nun einen anderen, bekam nun noch leiser, noch zitternder Auskunft.

„Ja, richtig, 13. Und wie viele Fukutaichos?" Das Spiel schien Renji unerklärlicherweise zu gefallen, auch wenn seine Miene weiterhin grimmig und ärgerlich blieb.

„Wieder 13. Das heißt insgesamt 26 Taichos und Fukutaichos. Wie vielen von diesen 26 Taichos und Fukutaichos schuldet ihr Respekt und Gehorsam?"

Keine Antwort kam, immer noch lag Schweigen auf dem Platz. Selbst die Neudazugekommenen ahnten schon, worauf es hinauslief.

„Ich frage noch einmal: Wie vielen von diesen 26 Taichos und Fukutaichos schuldet ihr Respekt und Gehorsam?" Dieses Mal klang die Stimme lauter, auf jeden Fall ärgerlicher und bedrohlicher. Ein wütender Blick traf die Menge, suchte sich die bekanntesten Aufrührer heraus.

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung sprang Renji von der leichten Erhöhung, packte den Erstbesten am Kragen und zog ihn unsanft näher.

„Wie viele?", knurrte er bedrohlich, bekam ein zögerliches, leises „Allen 26!" zur Antwort.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass die Hintersten das gehört haben…noch mal! Aber laut! Sonst bekommt ihr die Klappe auch immer auf!"

„ALLEN 26, Abarai-fukutaicho!", kam es nun laut und doch mit einer klaren Spur von Angst. Der Mann wurde wieder zurückgestoßen, Renji kehrte wieder zu Hisagi zurück.

„Allen 26, richtig…und wenn ich noch einmal zu hören bekomme, dass einer aus dieser Division einem der anderen Taichos oder Fukutaichos den Gehorsam verwehrt, dann wird sich derjenige wünschen, niemals in dieser Division aufgenommen worden zu sein. Ich hoffe nämlich für euch, dass ihr nur so dumm seid und die Uhr nicht lesen könnt und nicht so waghalsig euch dem Befehl eines Vorgesetzten zu widersetzen!"

Noch einmal traf Renjis Blick die Masse, suchte sich einen heraus.

„Wie ist es mit dir? Zu dumm oder zu waghalsig?"

Der Mann schien einen Moment zu überlegen, flüsterte dann aber eingeschüchtert: „Zu dumm!"

Ein paar weitere wurden befragt, aber keiner wagte mit ‚zu waghalsig' zu antworten.

Renji war zufrieden.

„Ich werde die nächsten Tage nicht hier sein. Hisagi-fukutaicho wird meine Aufgaben in dieser Zeit übernehmen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr intelligent genug seid, um seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen. Wenn ich wieder komme, will ich keine Beschwerden hören. Weder von Hisagi-fukutaicho und schon gar nicht von Kuchiki-taicho! Verstanden?"

Die Antwort gar nicht erst abwarten, trat er auf Hisagi zu.

„Du bist dran!", zwinkerte er ihm zu.

Shuuhei hatte es doch tatsächlich schwer sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. Er war normalerweise nicht sehr leicht zu erheitern, doch Renji hatte es mit seiner bemerkenswerten Rede doch tatsächlich geschafft.

Langsam, absichtlich sehr langsam, trat er vor. ließ die Männer unter ihm warten, wie sie es mit ihm gemacht hatten. Sein Gesicht war immer noch ausdruckslos, ließ nicht auf seinen Gemütszustand schließen. Dennoch verströmte er eine gefährlich wirkende Aura. Gut, er übertrieb vielleicht ein wenig aber sie sollten froh sein, dass er sich durch Abarais Rede etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Gut, für alle die mich noch nicht kennen, ich bin Hisagi Shuuhei und euer neuer Fukutaicho. Da wir nun alle wissen, dass ihr lediglich dumm seid und nicht waghalsig, dachte ich wir könnten Abarai-fukutaicho eine kleine Freude bereiten und dafür sorgen dass ihr das nächste Mal pünktlich erscheint.

Von heute an wird jeden Morgen um fünf eine Versammlung abgehalten.

Die Leiter der einzelnen Gruppen werden hier Bericht erstatten und dann die neuen Aufgaben zugeteilt bekommen. ALLE, und damit meine ich wirklich ALLE werden erscheinen. Kommt einer zu spät, werden die anderen auf ihn warten, kommt er gar nicht, werden die anderen dafür bestraft. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es hier mit Idioten zu tun habe. Wir alle wissen um die Probleme mit denen sich die Soul Society im Moment auseinander setzten muss und wir haben wirklich keine Zeit euch zu verhätscheln."

In den hinteren Reihen wurde schon wieder leises Gemurmel laut, entstand der erste Hauch von Unwillen. Doch auch Shuuhei hatte so seine Methoden die Leute dazu zu bewegen zu spuren. Er machte im Gegensatz zu Abarai-kun nicht alles mit den Fäusten…nicht mehr. Ein leises „Shintora" genügte.

Kurz, fast unscheinbar flackerte sein Katana auf schien einen Moment zu verschwinden nur um dann wieder normal als wäre nichts passiert an seiner Seite zu ruhen.

„Wenn ich spreche, erwarte ich von euch, dass ihr mir zuhört. Gehorsam zollt, wie Abarai-fukutaicho so schön sagte. Anscheinend gibt es dort hinten Probleme mit meinen Führungsmethoden, kann das sein?"

Noch ehe einer der Männer zustimmend nicken konnte oder seinen Unmut verbal ausdrückte, ertönten einige Schmerzensschreie. Und die letzte Reihe brach auf. Die vier Unruhestifter sackten zu Boden, hielten sich die lädierten Stellen und sahen sich verwundert um. Irgendetwas oder irgendwer hatte sie geschlagen, sogar ziemlich heftig. Doch niemand war zu sehen.

„Da sich das Problem anscheinend selbst geklärt hat möchte ich nun fortfahren." Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln huschte nun über Shuuheis Gesicht. Auf Shintora war eben Verlass.

„Sollte ich bemerken, dass die sechste Division dazugelernt hat und ihren Fukutaicho und Taicho in Zukunft nicht mehr blamieren wird, sehe ich von weiteren Unterrichtsstunden ab."

Bevor Shuuhei die Männer entließ, teilte er ihnen noch kurz die Aufgaben für den restlichen Tag mit und drehte sich dann zufrieden zu Abarai-kun um.

„Fertig?", wollte dieser gelassen wissen, wartete auf das Nicken, ehe er sich dann zu seinen Männern umdrehte.

„Erste Übung für heute…wir lernen die Uhr. Wir bleiben bis 15 Uhr im Hof stehen. Hisagi-fukutaicho und ich werden ein Auge darauf haben, dass keiner vorzeitig den Platz verlässt. Allerdings von außerhalb…"

Mit diesen Worten nickte er Hisagi zu, sprang erneut vom Podest und wartete bis sich ein Weg durch die Menge gebahnt hatte, den sie nun gehen konnten. Keiner wagte ein Wort der Beschwerde, auch wenn sie nun noch eine gute Stunde am heißen Hof stehen mussten. Keiner von ihnen – wirklich keiner – bemerkte den Schatten, der sich in diesem Moment zurückzog, um nicht gesehen zu werden.

Kuchiki Byakuya kannte die Führungsmethoden seines Fukutaicho leidlich, dennoch war er immer wieder erstaunt, wie dieser es anzupacken verstand, wenn die Division nicht spurte. Doch noch eines hatte er erfahren. Hisagi-kun war eine würdige Vertretung. Seine Wahl war weise gewesen.

Dieser schritt gerade neben Abarai durch die Männer, sein verbissener Gesichtsausdruck war nicht weicher geworden und jeder, der es auch nur wagte ihn aufmüpfig anzusehen wurde mit Eiseskälte belohnt. Nachdenklich folgte er Renji zu einem nahe gelegenen Brunnen, der im Schatten von ein paar Bäumen stand. Dort ließen sie sich nieder.

Der Rothaarige führte die Division genau wie er selbst lebte, laut, eher schon vorlaut, machte er klar, wer das Sagen hatte. Ein wirklich interessanter Charakter.

„Und ausgeschlafen?", stellte Shuuhei dann die alles vernichtende Frage.

Augenblicklich verschwand das Grinsen vom Gesicht des Rothaarigen, machte einem eher fertigen Ausdruck Platz, während er stumm leidend zur Seite kippte.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran…"

Wie zur Erklärung legte er die Hand an den Kopf, stöhnte leise auf. Das letzte Glas war eindeutig zuviel gewesen. Und einzig die Tatsache, dass er Hisagi zugesagt hatte, zu erscheinen, hatte ihn aus dem Bett getrieben.

„Also wirklich, Abarai-kun, du hältst auch gar nichts aus. Ich dachte, es wäre eher umgekehrt. So kann man sich täuschen." Gespielt enttäuscht schüttelte Shuuhei den Kopf, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. Wie konnte er nur wegen Abarai seine Deckung vernachlässigen. Der letzte Mensch, dem er sich geöffnet hatte, war nun als Verräter abgestempelt und richtige Freunde hatte Shuuhei nie gehabt. Also was wollte Abarai überhaupt von ihm. Wieso sollte sich dieser gerade mit dem ‚langweiligsten' und distanziertesten aller Fukutaichos anfreunden wollen.

Einer seiner neuen Männer wagte es in diesem Augenblick sie neugierig zu mustern und wurde sofort mit einem bösen Blick seitens Hisagis bestraft.

Renji war so mit seinem pochenden Kopf beschäftigt, dass er gar nichts mitbekam.

„Du hast ja nur Glück gehabt, dass ich mich gestern geopfert habe und den Großteil des Alkohols von dir ferngehalten habe...", jammerte er leise, während er im Schneidersitz dasaß, einen Arm auf dem Knie aufgestützt und so den Kopf haltend. „Zum Glück sieht mich Kuchiki-taicho so nicht…er würde mir wieder mal den Kopf gerade rücken…"

„Solange du deine Aufgaben erfüllst und dich nicht daneben benimmst, wieso sollte man sich einmischen? Siehs doch mal von der Seite, dass es ihm nicht egal ist, was du tust." Jetzt spielte er hier auch noch Seelenklempner aber es gefiel ihm auch ein wenig, das musste er zugeben. Bei Abarai hatte man das Gefühl nichts Falsches sagen zu können. Es war nicht so bedrücken sich mit ihm zu unterhalten wie mit anderen Fukutaichos.

„Na, na…ich benehme mich ständig daneben, noch nicht bemerkt? Aber dazu brauche ich keinen Alkohol, das schaffe ich auch ohne…" Renji seufzte, grinste Hisagi dann an.

„Aber irgendwann werde ich auch mal so kühl und distanziert sein wie du…ist dann das nächste große Ziel auf meiner Liste…"

Mit einem leisen schmerzhaften Lachen und verzogenem Gesicht fasste er sich wieder an die Stirn.

„Aber das mache ich erst morgen…"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, habe ich es nicht wirklich bemerkt. Aber bleib so wie du bist. Das passt besser zu dir. Du würdest meine Art nicht mögen. Zu wenig Spaß." Und zu wenig Freunde, fügte Shuuhei in Gedanken hinzu. Nachdenklich wandte Shuuhei den Blick zu dem großen Platz auf dem die Männer bereits Sturzbäche schwitzten.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du dich auch bestraft hast? Du kannst ruhig wieder ins Bett gehen, wenn du willst. Ich pass schon auf, dass keiner aus der Reihe tanzt", schlug Hisagi dann vor.

Renji grinste, ließ sich zurück ins Gras fallen und starrte zu den Blättern über ihm.

„Ich weiß…das macht nichts. Die Kerle sollen nur sehen, dass mit uns nicht zu spaßen ist. Außerdem habe ich es hier schön schattig. Und ins Bett gehe ich ohnehin nicht mehr. Hab heute noch viel zu erledigen, morgen geht es ja los…"

Entspannt schloss er die Augen, verließ sich darauf, dass er hören würde, wenn jemand einen Aufstand machte. Außerdem war es unerklärlicherweise angenehm in Hisagis Gesellschaft. Auch, wenn er den immer als eher kühl und abweisend eingestuft hatte, schien man sich dennoch ganz gut mit ihm unterhalten zu können. Renji hatte nicht viel mit den anderen Fukutaichos zu tun, hatte keine wichtigen Beziehungen zur Soul Society, war mit niemandem der anderen Fukutaichos aufgewachsen. Er hatte Rukia, sie war seine beste und wichtigste Freundin. Die Bekanntschaft mit Kira und Hinamori hatte sich mehr oder weniger verlaufen, jeder ging seinen eigenen Weg. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er mit Kiras hysterischer Art und Hinamoris andächtiger Liebe in den seltensten Fällen klar kam. Zu übertrieben. Zu leicht beeinflussbar. Genau wie Aizen es erkannt und genutzt hatte. Renji waren die geradlinigen Typen lieber, die nicht vorgaben, etwas zu sein, was dann nicht stimmte oder die sich in geradezu fanatischer Art und Weise an jemanden klammerten. Schlussendlich waren sie doch allein, mussten alleine kämpfen. Vertrauen war gut, aber Fanatismus denkbar schlecht.

„Außerdem…ist es der völlig falsche Weg, den Leuten zu zeigen, dass wir eine Einheit bilden. Wenn ich nun gehe, dann verdeutlicht das, dass schlussendlich ich immer noch mehr zu sagen habe als du. Schließlich kann ich es mir dann gemütlich machen und du musst dableiben. Nein, nein…der völlig falsche Weg. Wir sind eine Einheit, ein Team. Was einer von uns gutheißt, heißt automatisch auch der andere gut. Wie kommt das, wenn ich den Befehl gebe und du ihn dann überwachen musst? Schlecht…wir bleiben beide da!"

Etwas überrumpelt hatte Shuuhei Abarais Ausführungen gelauscht. Sah ihn nun doch ein wenig ungläubig an. Eine Einheit? Ein Team? Wie konnte der Rothaarige das so leichtfertig sagen? Team bedeutete doch Vertrauen. Er vertraute keinem, nicht mehr und somit brachte er nicht mehr als ein leisen „Ah…" durch die Lippen, blieb weiterhin ruhig sitzen. Was sollte er auf solch eine begeisterte Aussage schon Großartiges erwidern?

Einige Zeit herrschte Ruhe zwischen den beiden Vizecaptains, erst kurz bevor die Strafe abgelaufen war, meldete sich Shuuhei wieder zu Wort. Anfangs leise, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob Abarai eingeschlafen war oder nicht.

„Vielen Danke für deine Hilfe. Da wir uns wahrscheinlich so bald nicht wieder sehen, viel Erfolg."

Renji hob ein Lid, starrte Hisagi kurz an.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin hartnäckig genug um Erfolg zu haben…und vielleicht ist ein wenig Abwechslung nicht schlecht!"

Mit einem fast schon eleganten Sprung sprang er nun hoch, stand wenig später neben Hisagi, klopfte diesem auf die Schulter.

„Außerdem habe ich dir nicht geholfen. Ich habe lediglich ein wenig deiner Zeit mit meinen Untergebenen abgezwackt, um noch wichtige Dinge zu klären. Du siehst also, dass ich dir zu danken habe!"

Renji zwinkerte kurz, drehte sich dann zu seinen Leuten um. Sie mochten zwar noch nicht soviel Respekt vor Hisagi haben, wie vor ihm, aber er war vorläufig zufrieden. Und ehrlicherweise musste er zugeben, dass es ihn schon gekränkt hätte, wenn Hisagi das, wofür er ein halbes Jahr gebraucht hatte, in zwei Stunden geschafft hätte.

Schon wieder hatte ihn Abarai angefasst. Soviel Körperkontakt hatte er sonst bloß bei einem Kampf. Es war ein komisches Gefühl von fast Fremden berührt zu werden. Und er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er sich in solchen Situationen verhalten sollte. Seit einer Ewigkeit war er jeglichen Versuchen Freunde zu gewinnen, andere Menschen kennen zu lernen, ausgewichen, hatte sich nur auf seine Arbeit konzentriert. Doch dieser rothaarige Tornado schaffte es ihn in nicht einmal zwei Tagen etwas aus der Reserve zu locken. Aber wollte Shuuhei das überhaupt. Er war zufrieden mit seinem Leben, wieso sollte er etwas daran ändern.

Immer noch nachdenklich bekam Hisagi nur halb mit wie Abarai seine Männer zur Arbeit schickte, sie noch einmal daran erinnerte sich ordentlich aufzuführen. Also sich der junge Fukutaicho dann wieder zu ihm umdrehte, hatte Shuuhei seine ernste Maske wieder aufgesetzt. Er sollte sich nicht so viele Gedanken über Abarais Einfluss auf ihn machen. In einigen Tage, wäre dessen Mission abgeschlossen und jeder wieder an seiner alten Stelle. Er hatte einen neuen Taicho und Abarai war wieder Kuchiki Byakuyas Stellvertreter. Sie würden sich wieder aus dem Weg gehen und alles war beim Alten.

„Nun schau doch nicht so grimmig. Jetzt haben sie sich wirklich ordentlich aufgeführt, nicht?"

Nachdenklich legte Renji den Kopf schief, dachte nach, was seine Division jetzt schon wieder ausgefressen hatte, kam aber zu keinem wirklich erklärenden Ergebnis. Dann sah er auf die Uhr, erinnerte sich daran, wie spät es eigentlich war, riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Verdammt, ich muss noch zu Rukia. Die killt mich, wenn ich mich nicht ordentlich verabschiede."

Ein letztes Mal klopfte er Hisagi auf den Rücken, ehe er auch schon über die Hausdächer verschwunden war.

„Er hat…" Schnell stoppte sich Shuuhei selbst. Es brachte ihn bestimmt nicht weiter, wenn er sich jedes Mal darüber wunderte oder aufregte, dass ihn Abarai schon wieder angefasst hatte. Schien eine Eigenart des Lieutenants zu sein, die man ihm wahrscheinlich nicht abgewöhnen konnte. Rukia war wie es aussah Renjis Freundin, was Kuchiki Byakuya wohl zu dieser Verbindung sagte. Ob er wohl etwas dagegen hatte? Denn immerhin war Rukia eine Angehörige des Kuchiki Clans und Abarai-kun hatte noch nicht mal einen Clan.

Ärgerlich, weil er sich schon wieder hatte ablenken lassen, schüttelte Hisagi den Kopf, verbannte jegliche Gedanken an Abarai und machte sich auf den Weg zur Neunten. Er hatte noch einiges an Papierkram zu erledigen, bevor er noch einmal bei der Sechsten vorbeischauen musste. Außerdem gab es ja noch die kleine Bestrafung. Was leider das Negative an wirklich unangenehmen Strafen war, war, dass sie meist auch für den Fukutaicho lästig waren.

Das hieß die nächsten Tage gegen Mitternacht ins Bett und keine vier Stunden später schon wieder hoch. Shuuhei freute sich schon wenn man ihn endlich einen neuen Captain unterstellte.

Tatsächlich sahen sich die beiden Fukutaichos an diesem Tag nicht mehr. Doch dafür flatterte gegen Abend eine Einladung zu einem wichtigen Treffen mit Yamamoto-taicho in Shuuheis Hände. Sie war für spätabends desselben Tages anberaumt und würde von der Neubesetzung der Taichoposten handeln.

Das wars dann wohl mit früh zu Bett gehen, solche Sitzungen dauerten immer bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Nach einer kurzen Dusche machte sich Hisagi Shuuhei auch schon auf den Weg zum Besprechungszimmer. Dort angekommen klopfte er leise an und wartete auf Einlass.

Sogleich öffnete sich die Tür, bot den Blick auf den Führer der Soul Society sowie die Gesichter von Hinamori und Kira.

„Hisagi-kun! Tritt ein und nimm Platz!", erklang die ältere Stimme freundlich, deutete auf die freie Stelle neben Kira. Kurz wartete er, bis der Neuankömmling Platz genommen hatte, dann begann er auch schon mit seiner Ansprache.

„Wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt, geht es heute um die Neubesetzung der Taichoposten eurer Divisionen. Der Verlust der drei Taichos, deren Verrat, war ein herber Schlag für die Soul Society und vor allem die Mitglieder der Divisionen. Aus diesem Grund ist es uns ein Anliegen, die Posten so schnell wie möglich nach zu besetzen und wieder Ruhe einkehren zu lassen. In dieser Ausnahmesituation halte ich es des Weiteren richtig, dass wir uns einmal über die Regelung zur Neubesetzung hinwegsetzen. Es muss ja schnell gehen. Aus diesem Grund haben natürlich die Fukutaichos ein Mitbestimmungsrecht. Sie kennen die Division, wissen vielleicht, wer geeignet ist oder mit wem vor allem sie gut arbeiten können! Das trifft vor allem auf Hinamori-kun und Kira-kun zu. Aufgrund der längeren Erfahrung und der herausragenden Leistungen hat Hisagi-kun zusätzlich die Möglichkeit seine Division selbst als Taicho zu übernehmen."

Der alte Mann ging ruhig vor den drei Jüngeren auf und ab, kontrollierte immer wieder mit Blicken, ob sie verstanden.

„Nun? Hisagi-kun?", wandte er sich dann an diesen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

Nun war der Moment tatsächlich gekommen. Man bot ihm einen Posten als Captain seiner Einheit an. Shuuhei hatte sich schon oft gefragt, ob er, sollte dieser Fall wirklich einmal Realität werden, genauso schnell ablehnen würde wie in den Gedanken, die er sich hin und wieder gemacht hatte. Und tatsächlich. Es dauerte nicht lange und ihm war klar, dass er auf keinen Fall Taicho werden wollte. Diese Welt war nichts für ihn. Die Intrigen, Meetings, Herausforderungen und die Verantwortung. Nein, er würde viel lieber den Befehlen von jemandem folgen und das tun was man ihm auftrug.

„Ich möchte mich für diese Ehre und das Vertrauen, dass die Soul Society in mich setzt bedanken…dennoch möchte ich ablehnen. Ich habe nicht vor in naher Zukunft den Posten eines Captains zu übernehmen."

Hisagis Antwort war wie immer kurz und bündig, legte seine Entscheidung und Meinung deutlich und ohne viele Umschweife dar.

Der Taicho der ersten Division schien mit dieser Antwort schon gerechnet zu haben – oder wenigstens überraschte sie ihn nicht.

„Gut…ich respektiere diese Entscheidung. Hast du denn jemanden im Auge, den du für geeignet erachtest Taicho zu werden? Und dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass es jemand mit entsprechender Ausbildung sein sollte?"

Ruhig wartete der alte Mann erneut ab.

Einen Moment dachte Shuuhei angestrengt nach. ging die derzeitigen Fukutaichos einem nach dem anderen durch. Nach seinen strengen Auswahlkriterien blieb nur einer übrig und dieser war auch nicht hundertprozentig geeignet.

„Auf die Schnelle würden mir drei Personen einfallen. Abarai-fukutaicho, Yoruichi Shihouin und Urahara Kisuke…eventuell noch **Kotetsu Isane.** Von allen anderen Fukutaichos muss ich behaupten, dass sie noch lange nicht soweit sind eine Einheit zu führen."

Auch diese Antwort war unverblümt und vielleicht nicht unbedingt nach dem Geschmack das Taichos.

„Wenn ich offen sprechen darf…" Ein kurzes Nicken seitens Yamamoto-taicho ließ Shuuhei weiter sprechen, „ich denke wir haben ein Problem damit geeignete Leute zu finden."

Hatte Hisagi anfangs seinen Kopf noch gesenkt, so fixierten seine Augen nun kurz die des Taichos, ehe er den Blick wieder abwandte.

„Das ist in der Tat ein Problem, das wir haben. Dessen bin ich mir auch sehr wohl bewusst. Dennoch können wir die einzelnen Divisionen nicht einfach führerlos lassen. Du verstehst das sicher, Hisagi-kun. Was deine Vorschläge anbelangt…ich denke nicht, dass Abarai-kun schon soweit ist, eine eigene Division zu führen. Er war doch im selben Jahrgang wie Hinamori-kun und Kira-kun, nicht? Gespräche mit Urahara-san und Yoruichi-san sind geplant, der Ausgang allerdings noch ungewiss…"

Nun sah man dem alten Herrn die Sorgen doch an. Ja, sie hatten wirklich ein Problem.

„Wenn ich meine Meinung einwerfen darf. Er hat weitaus mehr Erfahrung als die beiden. Durch seine früheren Lebensumstände ist er viel selbstständiger, erwachsener und verantwortungsbewusster als Hinamori-fukutaicho und Kira-fukutaicho. Auch wenn es nicht immer so aussieht. Ich hatte heute das Vergnügen ihn in Aktion zu erleben. Seine Division respektiert ihn und die Neunte würde das auch. Vielleicht scheinen seine Methoden etwas unorthodox, dennoch. Zumindest für den Übergang, bis sich jemand Qualifizierterer gefunden hat, denke ich, würde Abarai-kun sich bewehren."

Dass Shuuhei gerade zwei seiner Kollegen vor den Augen einen Captains als schwach dargestellt hatte war ihm ziemlich egal. Er sagte hier die Wahrheit. Sie sollten froh sein, dass er nicht ihren Rang als Fukutaichos anzweifelte, denn seiner Meinung nach gehörten solche labilen Persönlichkeiten nicht in derart verantwortungsvolle Positionen. Das Wohl der Division hatte immer Vorrang vor persönlichen Problemen. An seiner Meinung änderten auch die bösen Blicke, die er gerade von den beiden bekam, nichts mehr.

Ein neuer Tag und neue Feinde geschaffen.

Man hatte sich also bereits mit Kisuke und Yoruichi-san in Verbindung gesetzt, interessant.

„Zu Yoruichi-san kann ich nicht viel sagen, außer, dass sie einen guten Captain abgeben würde und auch die geforderte Erfahrung mitbringt. Was Kisuke betrifft…er wurde von hier verbannt, ich weiß nicht wie gut er einen solchen Vorschlag aufnimmt. Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte…bietet ihm eine großzügige Entschädigung an und die Möglichkeit sich jeder Zeit wieder um zu entscheiden. Das müsste ihn auf jeden Fall freundlicher stimmen."

Der alte Herr ließ sich von Hinamori und Kira auch nicht weiter stören, bedachte Hisagi mit einem ruhigen, nachdenklichen Blick.

„Zweifellos wären die beiden eine Bereicherung. Und wohl auch erste Wahl. Dennoch müssen wir erst warten, bis Kontakt mit ihnen hergestellt wurde. Hitsugaya-taicho und Abarai-kun wollten sich morgen auf den Weg machen, um die Gespräche einzuleiten."

Eine kurze Stille kehrte ein.

„Was veranlasst dich zu der Annahme, dass Abarai-kun mit der neunten Division keine Probleme haben wird, so wie es im Moment mit der sechsten auch der Fall ist?"

Der Taicho schien wenigstens über Hisagis Worte nachzudenken, diese ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen.

Shuuhei wusste nicht so recht, wie er dieses Gefühl erklären sollte. Nachdenklich strich er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Sie kommen mit mir zurecht." Allein diese Aussage wäre in Shuuheis Augen schon Begründung genug gewesen.

„Abarai-kun ist ein einfacherer Charakter. Er ist auf der einen Seite witzig, ein Kamerad und auf der anderen Seite ein pflichtbewusster Fukutaicho. Davon abgesehen kommt er wie ich aus, sagen wir mal, nicht der nobelsten Gegend und das ist noch untertrieben. Sie hätten somit keine Probleme mit seiner Herkunft. Diese wäre speziell für eine kurze Anpassungszeit von Vorteil. Die bei jedem neuen Captain aufkommenden Unruhen würden sich zumindest in diesem Bereich in Grenzen halten. Aber im Großen und Ganzen, wäre nur zu sagen, das jemand wie Abarai-kun es bestimmt leichter haben wird die Neunte zuführen, als jemand wie, und ich bitte sie jetzt dies nicht falsch zu verstehen, jemand wie Kuchiki-taicho."

Kaum hatte Shuuhei ausgesprochen, senkte er auch schon entschuldigend seinen Kopf. Also wenn man ihn für diesen offensichtlichen Fauxpas nicht bestrafte, dann stand es wirklich schlecht um die Soul Society.

„Wir wollen hier nicht Kuchiki-taichos Führungsqualitäten unter die Lupe nehmen, Hisagi-fukutaicho, nicht?", kam auch gleich die etwas schärfere Erwiderung. „Kuchiki-taicho ist angesehen unter den Taichos und seine Division in tadellosem Zustand."

Doch, dass diese Rüge nur angekommen war, weil sie gehalten werden hatte müssen, wurde klar, als der Taicho dann auch schon wieder Shuuheis Gedankengänge aufgriff.

„Man darf nie vergessen, dass im Falle der sechsten Division immer noch Kuchiki-taicho es war, der Abarai-fukutaicho bei seinem Eintreten unter die Arme gegriffen hatte. Die Division war auf den Taicho eingespielt. Deshalb hielten sich Abarai-kuns Probleme in Grenzen. Aber ich sehe schon, du verteidigst ihn fast schon leidenschaftlich. Nun gut…Abarai-kun wird vorläufig als Taicho für die neunte Division eingesetzt. Dass der Titel hierbei nur ein Mantel ist, dürfte dir klar sein, Hisagi-kun? Ich erwarte, dass ihr beiden zusammenarbeitet, bis ein qualifizierter Mann gefunden wurde."

Einen Augenblick hatte sich Shuuhei wirklich gefragt ob dieser alte Mann vor ihm überhaupt die geringste Ahnung hatte, was in den einzelnen Divisionen vor sich ging. Anscheinend nicht, denn sonst würde er wohl wissen, wie sich Kuchiki-taicho um seine Leute kümmerte. Aber ihm sollte es egal sein. Denn nun hatte er tatsächlich Abarai als neuen Captain bekommen und musste mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Jetzt wo es endgültig war, war Shuuhei nicht mehr wirklich davon überzeugt, ob ihm das überhaupt recht war. Das hieß er musste weiterhin Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Und was meinte Yamamoto-san überhaupt mit leidenschaftlich? Verwirrt und über diese Aussage nachdenkend, nickte Shuuhei bloß bestätigend, wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Was hatte der A…Taicho bloß mit leidenschaftlich gemein? Abarai war ein guter Mann, wieso sollte er nicht auch einmal die Chance bekommen, das zu beweisen?

„Gut…Abarai-kun wird die neunte Division übernehmen, Koutetsu-kun die dritte und Sasakibe-kun die fünfte. Ich werde Kuchiki-taicho davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass er in nächster Zeit ohne Vizecaptain auskommen wird müssen. Die neue Ordnung wird ab morgen in Kraft treten. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Yamamoto-taicho warf fragende Blicke auf die drei Anwesenden.

„Wird Abarai-kun nun nicht mehr an der Mission in der Welt der Menschen teilnehmen?" Shuuhei wollte sich schon darüber im Klaren sein, ob er die nächsten Tage nun doch wieder alleine die neunte führen musste oder nicht.

„Meine Dienste bei Kuchiki-taicho werden dann auch nicht mehr benötigt, sehe ich das richtig? Ich war ja ursprünglich als Ersatz von Abarai-fukutaicho geplant. Wird der Taicho darüber informiert oder soll ich es ihm selbst sagen?"

Yamamoto-taicho überlegte kurz.

„Über derartig wichtige Umstellungen werde ich den Taicho selbst informieren. Aber du, Hisagi-kun, wirst bitte Abarai-kun über die veränderten Tatsachen in Kenntnis setzen. Am besten gleich nach dieser Besprechung. Kuchiki Rukia wird Hitsugaya-taicho an seiner Stelle morgen begleiten."

„Verstanden. Ich entschuldige mich dann." Schnell erhob sich Hisagi und verließ den Raum. An der frischen Luft angekommen, gönnte er sich und seinen fast eingeschlafenen Beinen ein wenig Ruhe und Erholung. Kira-kun und Hinamori-kuns Getuschel über sein unkorrektes Verhalten wurde einfach ignoriert. Er musste jetzt erst einmal Abarai-f… Abarai-taicho finden und ihm die Entscheidung übermitteln. Erst jetzt kam Shuuhei der Gedanke, dass Abarai-kun vielleicht gar keine Lust auf diese Aufgabe hatte und nun wütend auf ihn war, weil er ihn vorgeschlagen hatte.

Nun war es jedoch schon zu spät, wenigstens würde der Taicho so professionell reagieren und die neunte Division dennoch führen.

Shintora festhaltend schwang sich Shuuhei auf die Dächer und suchte die Stadt nach Abarais Reiatsu ab. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, machte er sich auch sofort auf den Weg. Es war besser die unangenehmen Dinge schneller hinter sich zu bringen. Er brauchte nicht lange, war doch Schnelligkeit immer eine seiner Stärken gewesen und hielt somit bald darauf auf einem Dach der 13ten Division an. Vor ihm im Garten des Gebäudes auf dem er nun kniete, wurde Abarai-kun gerade von Rukia-san zusammen gestaucht, wie es aussah. Dennoch hatten sie augenscheinlich viel Spaß. Er wollte dieses familiäre Bild nicht stören und verhielt sich erst einmal ruhig. Doch lange hielt er diese Stille nicht aus. Er wollte noch viel weniger spionieren und erhöhte somit langsam sein eigenes Reiatsu um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Renji hob den Kopf, als er Hisagi spürte, grinste in dessen Richtung, versuchte vor einem weiteren Schlag von Rukia auszuweichen.

„Hisagi!", rief er erfreut, eilte auf den Dunkelhaarigen zu. „Komm runter, ich muss dir Rukia vorstellen!"

Dass dies nicht ohne Hintergedanken geschah, war offensichtlich. Wahrscheinlich hoffte Renji nur, dass er auf diese Weise Rukias Schelte entkam. Grinsend sprang er zu dem anderen Fukutaicho empor, landete elegant neben diesem.

„Was führt dich in diese Gegend? Hast du mich schon vermisst?", wollte er lächelnd wissen.

Der Schwarzhaarige war zu überrascht um mehr als ein leises „Ähm…" herauszubringen. Er hatte sich eigentlich so etwas wie schlechte Laune wegen der Einmischung in private Gespräche erwartet, aber stattdessen begrüßte ihn Abarai, als wären sie schon seit langer Zeit die dicksten Freunde.

Gemeinsam mit Renji sprang Shuuhei vom Dach, verbeugte sich dann leicht vor Rukia und stellte sich ziemlich förmlich vor. immerhin war Rukia eine Kuchiki.

Erneut traf Renjis Faust auf Shuuheis Schulter.

„Nicht so förmlich. Rukia ist nicht so eine Nobeldame!"

Allein für diese Aussage bekam der Rotschopf schon den nächsten Schlag verpasst und die nächste Schimpftirade ging auf ihn nieder.

„Hoi, hoi, hoi, Rukia…nicht so fest…lass mich dir lieber meinen Co-Vizecaptain vorstellen. Du kennst doch Hisagi-fukutaicho, nicht? Zeig ihm mal, dass du auch eine liebenswürdige Seite hast!"

Leicht rieb sich Shuuhei die Stelle an der ihn Renji getroffen hatte. Dennoch schlich sich ein kurzes, leichtes Lächeln auf seine Züge, als er sich noch einmal, und nur um eine kleine Spur weniger förmlich vorstellte. Doch dieses Mal hielt er Rukia die Hand zur Begrüßung hin, anstatt sich zu verbeugen.

„Hisagi Shuuhei. Fukutaicho der neunten Division. Es freut mich Abarai-kuns Freundin kennen zu lernen."

Rukia ergriff Shuuheis Hand, schüttelte sie kurz, nannte auch ihren Namen, ehe ihr aufzufallen schien, wie genau dessen Wortwahl gewesen war.

„RENJI! Was hast du ihm erzählt?", fauchte sie ihren Spielkameraden aus Jugendtagen an, ging einen Schritt auf diesen zu, ließ diesen zurückweichen.

„Was…was denn?", stotterte dieser, schien kein Problem damit, dass er sich gerade vor einer Frau fürchtete, die rangmäßig weit unter ihm stand und zudem um mindestens einen Kopf kleiner war als er. Eine Kopfnuss vervollkommnete das Bild.

„Hisagi-fukutaicho…Renji und ich sind Bekannte aus Kindertagen, nicht mehr!", wandte sie sich nun an den Mann, den sie früher nie in Renjis Nähe gesehen hatte, den dieser aber scheinbar recht gut zu kennen schien.

„Oh, dann muss ich mich entschuldigen. Ich hoffe ich habe jetzt niemandem vor den Kopf gestoßen." Sich nun doch etwas unwohl fühlend, trat Shuuhei einen Schritt zurück, versuchte dann das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen, Abarai-kun. Ich bin gekommen um dir zwei Sachen mitzuteilen. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob du erfreut oder verärgert sein wirst. Die erste betrifft Rukia-san auch. Die Zweite würde ich dir gerne unter vier Augen erläutern."

„Mit mir? Wegen Rukia?" Renjis Blick wurde augenblicklich ernster, das Lächeln verschwand. Rukia war ein Thema, bei dem er nicht mit sich spaßen ließ. Nicht mehr. Nicht seitdem man ihr nach dem Leben getrachtet hatte, wegen so einem…Ding.

„Dann schieß mal los!", meinte er ernst, abwartend, aber eindeutig mit einem leicht drohenden Unterton. Wer Rukia etwas wollte, bekam es mit ihm zu tun, egal ob es sich dabei um Mensch, Shinigami, Fukutaicho oder Taicho handelte.

„Keine Panik. Es geht um deine Mission, die für Morgen anberaumt wäre. Es hat sich etwas geändert. Du sollst hier bleiben und Rukia soll an deiner Stelle gehen." Das war als der ernste Abarai. Da sollte nach einmal jemand sagen, dieser Mann könnte nicht gefährlich wirken. Von dessen Reaktion ausgehend, musste jedoch noch ein wenig mehr als bloße Bekanntschaft zwischen den beiden herrschen. Vielleicht waren sie ja doch ein Liebespaar und gaben es nur nicht zu.

„Dableiben? Warum das jetzt auf einmal?" Renji warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Rukia, der genauso verständnislos erwidert wurde. Hatte sich Hisagi beschwert? Hatte Hitsugaya-taicho die Mission geändert? War Kuchiki-taicho dagegen?

Doch trotz der vielen Fragen entspannte sich Renji etwas, sah Hisagi fragend an.

„Vielleicht möchtest du den Grund lieber alleine hören." Ein kurzer Blick zu Rukia machte deutlich, dass sich Shuuhei nicht sicher war, ob Abarai wollte, dass Rukia alles mitbekam.

Gut, nun war Renji neugierig. Er war noch einen letzten entschuldigenden Blick auf Rukia, deutete dann mit dem Kinn auf das nächste Dach und sprang voraus. Dort angekommen maß er Hisagi mit einem ruhigen Blick. Er war immer noch ernst, wenn auch nicht mehr so abschreckend wie noch vorhin.

„Nun gut. Was hat sich geändert? Wer hat den Auftrag gegeben, dass Rukia statt mir gehen soll?"

„Yamamoto-taicho. Ich hatte gerade eine Besprechung mit ihm. Es ging um die Nachfolge der Taichos für die dritte, neunte und die fünfte Division. Ich wurde gefragt ob ich als Captain meine Einheit führen möchte. Da ich jedoch kein Interesse daran habe in naher Zukunft Captain zu werden, wurde ich gefragt, wen ich als angemessen erachten würde. Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts getan, wegen dessen du mir nun böse bist, aber wir werden wohl einige Zeit, bis man einen neuen Captain für die Neunte gefunden hat, zusammen arbeiten, Abarai-taicho."

Nun trat Shuuhei einen Schritt zurück, verbeugte sich leicht und wartete dann auf das Donnerwetter, das folgen würde, sobald Renji realisiert hatte, was ihm gerade gesagt wurde. Das oder der Rothaarige würde sich freuen, doch so gut konnte er den Jüngeren noch nicht einschätzen.

Hatte Renji anfänglich nur leicht abgelenkt zugehört, war seine Aufmerksamkeit mit jedem weiteren Wort gestiegen. Und zum Schluss konnte Renji sagen, dass gerade mal ein Wort wirklich hängen geblieben war. Abarai-taicho… Taicho…neunte Division…Taicho…

Sein Blick wechselte von überrascht, zu erfreut, zurück zu vorsichtig und blieb schlussendlich bei ungläubig. Ja, Hisagi hatte ihn überrumpelt. Noch einmal ging er die Erklärung des anderen durch, Wort für Wort, Silbe für Silbe. Aber das Resultat war dasselbe. Abarai-taicho.

Es klang…gut. Ungewohnt, aber gut. Auch, wenn er sich wohl nicht daran gewöhnen sollte. Dennoch befand er sich kurzzeitig auf derselben Ebene wie Kuchiki-taicho.

Im nächsten Moment erschlug ihn die nächste Erkenntnis. Das hieß aber auch, dass er wegmusste. Weg von der Sechsten. Weg von seinem Taicho. Und er sollte nun ganz alleine eine Division führen. Er. Er sollte die Verantwortung für eine ganze Division tragen. Er allein. Das schaffte er nicht. Soweit war er noch nicht.

„Warte, warte…du musst dich täuschen…Yamamoto-taicho hätte sicher nie zugestimmt…bist du dir sicher?", fragte er noch einmal nach, war sich klar darüber, dass er gerade die Intelligenz seines Kameraden in Frage stellte. Aber außer einem Wirrwarr an Gefühlen, blieb ihm im Moment nur eines, an dem er sich festhalten konnte: Unglauben.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Abarai nun keine Antwort mehr bekommen, aber da er nun sein Captain war und diese Erkenntnis ihn fast vom Dach gestoßen hatte, hatte Shuuhei noch einmal ein Nachsehen.

„Nein, ich habe mich nicht verhört. Es wurde besprochen, abgewogen und du bist nun mein neuer Taicho, wenn auch nur auf begrenzte Zeit. Weiters wurde mir nahe gelegt, dass wir zusammen arbeiten und die Einheit gemeinsam über Wasser halten sollen. Was jedoch nichts an der Tatsache ändert, dass du der Captain bist und somit das letzte Wort hast. Wo ich mir jedoch nicht sicher bin, soll ich dich nun, wenn wir alleine sind, wie einen Taicho behandeln oder wie einen Fukutaicho und somit einen Gleichgestellten? Das Ganze ist ein wenig verwirrend, aber im Prinzip machst du nichts anderes als wie zuvor. Nur, dass du nun mehr Freizeit hast und mehr Befehle geben kannst." Shuuhei gab Renji Zeit, die neuen Informationen zu verdauen. Konnte es sich jedoch nicht verkneifen noch ein kleines Detail einzuwerfen.

„Du könntest nun zu Kuchiki-taicho gehen und ihn mit ‚Jo, Byakuya, wie geht's?' grüßen."

„Er würde mich umbringen, noch ehe ich bei dem ‚Wie geht's' angekommen wäre", stellte Renji leise fest, musste sich nun erst einmal hinsetzen.

„Du bist ein Idiot, wenn Taicho sein so toll ist, warum hast du dir den Posten dann nicht selbst unter den Nagel gerissen? Und um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen…im Moment fühle ich mich nicht wie ein Taicho, also denke ich, dass du mich weiterhin so behandeln kannst, wie früher. Kuch…Byakuya…", besserte sich Renji nun mit einem Grinsen aus, „…war damit einverstanden?"

„Er wird in diesem Moment von Yamamoto-taicho informiert", meinte Shuuhei dann mit einem leichten Lächeln. Renjis Art steckte an. Doch kurz darauf wurde er wieder ernster.

„Ich habe meine Gründe, warum ich solch einen Posten nicht annehmen will. Ich bin zufrieden mit dem was ich habe, mehr brauche ich nicht." Da Shuuhei immer noch auf dem Dach stand, kam er sich ein wenig komisch vor, so auf seinen neuen Taicho herabzureden und ließ sich somit Renji gegenüber nieder.

„Ich wusste nicht ob es dir nicht angenehmer wäre, es zuerst einmal alleine zu erfahren. Es steht dir natürlich frei jedem von deiner Beförderung zu erzählen. Brauchst du noch irgendwas? Hast du Frage? Oder Befehle? Wenn nicht, dann hätte ich die Bitte, sollte Kuchiki-taicho einverstanden sein, dass ich die Strafe, die ich den Männern der Sechsten aufgebrummt habe, noch vollenden darf. Es wäre äußerst unprofessionell einfach abzubrechen."

Renji wollte schon ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, schloss dann aber wieder den Mund. Gut, er war Hisagis Taicho, klar, dass dieser ihn um etwas ‚bat'. Auch, wenn es ungewohnt war.

„Klar...mach, wie du es am besten hältst. Außerdem schadet es den Kerlen nicht und sie sollen ja nicht verweichlichen, während ich nicht da bin."

Für Renji stand es außer Frage, dass er wieder zu Kuchiki-taicho; Byakuya, wie er amüsiert in Gedanken hinzufügte; zurückkehrte.

„Und noch eines: Ich helfe hier nur aus…und sobald du jemanden hast, der besser passt, dann gehst du los und sagst es wem auch immer. Ist mir ohnehin unverständlich, wie du auf mich kommst…"

Doch im nächsten Moment kam die gute Laune wieder durch und er sprang auf.

„Komm mir, wir müssen Rukia von der Neuigkeit erzählen."

„Die weitere Auswahl liegt nicht mehr in meiner Hand. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass man dich informieren wird." Shuuhei stand zwar auch auf, bewegte sich jedoch nicht in Richtung Garten.

„Ich kann leider nicht bleiben. Es müssen einige Vorbereitungen getroffen werden. Und mit Kuchiki-taicho muss ich auch noch sprechen. Ich möchte ihn nur ungern wecken.

Ist es dir recht, wenn ich für morgen Mittag eine Versammlung der Neunten anberaume und dich vorstelle?", wollte er dann noch von dem leicht überdreht wirkenden Abarai wissen.

„Mittag? Ja, Mittag geht klar…bist du sicher, dass du nicht mehr mitkommen…? Okay, vergiss es. Ich werde gegen Mittag da sein, versprochen!"

Tatsächlich war Renji nun nicht nur gut gelaunt, sondern sehr gut gelaunt, grinste seinen Fukutaicho an. Sein Leben versprach spannend zu werden.

„Und bestell Byakuya meine besten Grüße…nein, lieber doch nicht, in letzter Zeit hört er nicht so gern von mir…" Grinsend sprang Renji wieder zurück zu Rukia.

Noch ehe Shuuhei etwas erwidern konnte, war Renji schon zu Rukia verschwunden. Mit einem leisen „Sehr wohl, Taicho" verschwand auch er um sich um die noch ausstehenden Dinge zu kümmern. Es war schon komisch Abarai mit Taicho anzusprechen, daran musste er sich erst einmal gewöhnen.

Nach seinem Gespräch mit Kuchiki Byakuya war Shuuhei froh, für den heutigen Tag endgültig in sein Bett verschwinden zu können. Der Taicho der sechsten Division war wohl nicht besonders gut gelaunt gewesen. Dennoch hatte er die Erlaubnis bekommen, die Versammlungen früh morgens, solange er wollte, fortzuführen.

Der nächste Tag kam schneller als erwartet und schon verbrachte Shuuhei seinen Morgen damit die Anwesenheit der Männer der Sechsten zu kontrollieren. Um halb sechs war er mit der Namensliste durch und es fehlten gut ein Viertel der Männer, also verbrachten die Anwesenden ihren Vormittag damit, auf dem sich langsam aufheizenden Platz Runden zu laufen. Den Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, würden heute Abend noch einige Kollegenköpfe rollen und morgen garantiert kein einziger Shinigami fehlen.

Sich schnell einen Apfel schnappend, machte sich Shuuhei gegen halb zwölf auf den Weg zum Versammlungsplatz der Neunten. Es war einmal eine nette Abwechslung schon 30 Minuten vor Beginn den halben Platz gefüllt zu sehen. Kauend sah sie Shuuhei dann nach Renji um und entdeckte ihn auch in einem der hinteren Gärten.

„Morgen…", meinte Renji gähnend. Er hatte gestern noch lange mit Rukia…gefeiert. Wenn man das so nennen konnte. Auf jeden Fall hatten sie sich gut unterhalten, hatten wieder festgestellt, warum sie sich so gut leiden konnten.

„Wie viele waren da?", wollte er dann wissen, den Fukutaicho der sechsten Division noch nicht ganz abgestreift habend. Schon allein Shuuheis Miene sagte ihm mehr, als er wissen wollte und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde für einen Moment hart. Doch dann entspannte er sich wieder, sah auf die Männer der Neunten. Seine Division. Wenigstens vorläufig. Er seufzte leise, war schon gespannt, was da nun auf ihn zukommen sollte.

„Gut drei Viertel waren da. Ich bin schon gespannt wie viele es morgen schaffen, nachdem die Anwesenden heute Vormittag ihre Runden auf dem Platz gezogen haben." Hungrig biss Shuuhei noch ein letztes Mal von dem Apfel ab, warf den kümmerlichen Rest dann in die Büsche.

„Soll ich dir dein Quartier gleich zeigen oder willst du lieber zuerst die Begrüßung hinter dich bringen. Es müssten bereits alle hier sein. Sie haben die nervige Angewohnheit mehr als bloß pünktlich zu sein. So dass man als Vorgesetzter schon beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommt, wenn man sich an seine Zeitvorgaben hält."

Shuuhei führte seinen neuen Taicho erst einmal aus dem Garten, gab diesem Zeit zu überlegen.

„Und keine Sorge, sie beißen nicht", fügte er dann noch aufmunternd hinzu, während er sich über die bloßen Oberarme strich und dann einmal streckte. Auch ihm saß der Schlaf noch in den Knochen.

„Sagt der Hundehalter…schon klar, dass sie dich nicht beißen. Erst die Begrüßung…wozu jemanden warten lassen, wenn schon alle vollständig sind?"

Schon jetzt wurden Renji die Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Divisionen bewusst. Er hatte bisher keine andere als die sechste gekannt, wusste nicht, wie es in anderen zuging. Aber diese hier schien gut geführt zu werden und das war mit Sicherheit nicht zuletzt Hisagis Verdienst. Einmal mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass er hier eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatte, dass es Hisagis Division war und dass dieser sie hätte führen sollen. Aber nun war es dafür zu spät, nun galt es, das Beste daraus zu machen.

„Wie du willst." Shuuhei trat nach vorne auf das Podest und wartete, bis Ruhe einkehrte. Dann begann er zu sprechen.

„Wir alle haben eine schlimme Zeit hinter uns. Unser Vertrauen wurde verraten und wir wurden führungslos zurück gelassen. Doch diese Zeit hat nun ein Ende. Ab heute werden wir einen neuen Taicho in unserer Einheit willkommen heißen. Abarai-taicho kommt von der sechsten Division und ich denke, jeder von euch kennt ihn oder zumindest seinen Namen. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr ihm den gleichen Respekt und Gehorsam entgegen bringt wie mir. Seine Befehle werden endgültig sein. Ihr werdet auf ihn hören und nicht mich zusätzlich um Erlaubnis bitten. Ich hoffe, das ist klar."

Mit diesen Worten, wie immer kurz und bündig, trat Shuuhei zurück und nickte Renji zu. Er hatte mit Absicht ein paar Worte von dessen eigener Ansprache verwendet, war seine heutige Rede doch allein aus diesem Grund doppelt so lange geworden wie normalerweise.

„Du bist dran", flüsterte er dann seinem Taicho zu.

Renji hob nur viel sagend eine Augenbraue, trat dann vor. Sein Blick wanderte über die Gesichter der Anwesenden, versuchte darin zu lesen. Er traf auf eine Vielzahl von Emotionen, doch eine dominierte eindeutig. Misstrauen. Und er konnte es verstehen – sehr gut verstehen sogar.

„Nicht nur ihr wurdet verraten…in dieser harten Zeit müssen wir alle zusammen halten. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass ich nicht den Platz von Tousen-taicho einnehmen kann. Er war vielen von euch ein Führer, ein Vertrauter, ein Idol. Mich kennt ihr nicht…oder wenn, dann nur kaum. Tousen-taicho hat euch durch viele Gefahren geführt, euch vielleicht auch so manches Mal unterstützt, war auch mal wütend oder ärgerlich. Trotz allem habt ihr ihm vertraut. Doch nun ist er weg, hat euch alleine zurückgelassen. Warum er das getan hat, wissen wir nicht, werden es wohl auch nie erfahren. Doch es war seine Entscheidung, euch zu verlassen. Dieser Verrat schmerzt…aber er macht auch stärker. Solange wir nichts von Tousen-taichos Beweggründen wissen, ist es vielleicht falsch ihn zu verurteilen. Wir wissen nicht, welches Ziel er verfolgte, als er ging. Nur eines wissen wir. Es war ihm wichtiger als das Wohl seiner Division…"

Renji war sich klar darüber, dass er das Ganze vielleicht falsch anpackte. Auch darin, dass er Tousen noch mit seinem Titel ansprach. Aber er empfand es als nicht richtig, nun all die Arbeit, die dieser geleistet hatte als schlecht hinzustellen. Dennoch hob er diesen einen Punkt, der wohl am wichtigsten war, deutlich hervor. Tousen war gegangen, obwohl seine Division sich auf ihn verlassen hatte.

„Ich will kein Geheimnis daraus machen, dass auch ich nicht lange bleiben werde… Ich werde nur vorübergehend hier sein, dann wieder zu meiner Division zurückkehren." Er konnte Murren hören, das laut wurde, Getuschel. Doch er ignorierte es, wollte keinen Hehl daraus machen, dass auch er kein Taicho für immer war, nicht sein wollte und auch nicht sein konnte.

„Dennoch will ich euch so gut es geht helfen, will für euch da sein. Ich bin nur ein Taicho auf Zeit, das sollte uns allen klar sein. Aber dennoch liegt mir das Wohl dieser Division am Herzen. Und solange die Nachfolge nicht wirklich geklärt ist, werde ich mein Bestes geben, um dieser Division ein vollwertiger Taicho zu sein. Ich möchte euch auch nicht verheimlichen, dass ich dieses Amt noch nie innehatte, dass ich vielleicht Manches in euren Augen nicht richtig machen werde. Doch vergesst nie, dass ich es immer für euch, für die neunte Division tue. Mein oberstes Ziel wird es immer sein – bis zur letzten Sekunde in der ich mich Taicho der neunten Division nennen darf – diese Division zu führen und zu lenken. Ich hoffe dabei auf eure Unterstützung, genauso wie auf die von Hisagi-fukutaicho, der sie mir aber bereits zugesagt hat. Die Division seid immer noch ihr. Ihr versinnbildlicht sie, ihr steht für sie. Lasst uns gemeinsam beweisen, dass der Verrat eines Taichos nichts mit der Haltung und der Moral einer Division zu tun hat…"

Renji verstummte, wartete nun mehr oder weniger gespannt auf eine Reaktion. Er war sich mehr als unsicher, ob er die richtigen Worte gewählt hatte.

Einige Zeit geschah gar nicht. Es herrschte bloß Totenstille. Shuuhei tat absichtlich nichts, rührte sich nicht und suchte auch nicht den Blickkontakt mit seiner Division. Sie sollten für sich entscheiden, alleine, ohne Beeinflussung.

Doch dann nach einigen Minuten, hörte man das erste Klatschen, und es wurde lauter und alle stimmten mit ein. In diesem Moment wusste Shuuhei, dass seine Entscheidung nicht falsch gewesen war. Man würde Abarai-taicho eine Chance geben.

Nun trat er doch noch nach vor, blieb etwas abseits des leicht überraschten Taichos stehen und rief laut, für alle hörbar. „Achtung!" Sofort stand die ganze Division still. „Habt Acht! Und begrüßt euren neuen Taicho!" Wie auf Kommando verbeugte sich die ganze Einheit, jeder einzelne Mann vor Renji und ein fast synchrones „Es ist uns eine Ehre, Abarai-taicho" war aus den vielen Stimmen herauszufiltern. Auch Shuuhei hatte sich mit verbeugt. Wartete nun wie alle anderen darauf, dass sie entlassen wurden oder der Taicho noch etwas sagen würde.

In diesen Minuten wäre Renji beinahe gestorben. Er hatte es nie sonderlich gemocht, vor großen Menschenmengen zu sprechen, noch dazu vor fremden. Aber Kuchiki-taicho war das immer reichlich egal gewesen und so hatte er es wohl oder übel übernehmen müssen.

Dennoch hatte er sich in diesen Minuten schon überlegt, wo er am besten sein Loch graben sollte, sodass ihn niemand fand.

Und die Erleichterung kam nun einfach durch. Renji war und blieb eben doch Renji. Die Hand im Nacken begann er erleichtert zu lachen, scherte sich wenig darum, welches Bild der neue Taicho im Moment gerade machte.

„Ach, die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Ich vermisse euch jetzt schon, wenn ich nur daran denke zu meinem chaotischen Haufen zurückkehren zu müssen!", grinste er. Es war sicher nicht falsch, wenn man die verunsicherte Truppe ein wenig lobte. Und die Disziplin war wunderbar, das musste er neidlos anerkennen. Nun gut, neidlos vielleicht nicht ganz…

Shuuhei sah wie unangenehm Abarai-kun diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit war, bemerkte jedoch auch, wie sehr diese kleine verlegene Geste die Stimmung seiner Mannschaft hob.

Einen Moment wartete er noch, trat dann jedoch näher an seinen Taicho heran und richtete das Wort an ihn.

„Nicht schlecht. Bist du fertig? Dann können wir sie weg schicken und ich zeig dir erstmal den Rest."

„Und wie fertig ich bin…", gab Renji unumwunden zu, seufzte erleichtert auf. Erst jetzt fiel die Nervosität von ihm ab. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt einfach hingesetzt und eine Flasche Sake geleert. Taicho sein war wahrlich nicht einfach.

„So, ihr könnt wegtreten. Solltet ihr den Captain suchen, er wird sich im Hauptgebäude in Tousens Quartier aufhalten." Shuuhei machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass Tousen in seinen Augen den Taicho Titel verspielt hatte. Egal, welche Gründe der Mann seiner Meinung nach hatte, sich konnten den Verrat an dieser Einheit nicht wert gewesen sein.

„Komm, lass uns gehen." Wie es sich für einen Fukutaicho gehörte, überließ Shuuhei Renji die Führung, gab ihm leise Anweisungen in welche Richtung er zu gehen hatte.

Endlich hatten sie das Gebäude betreten, waren fern von neugierigen Blicken und Renji ließ Shuuhei aufholen. Auch das letzte bisschen Anspannung fiel von ihm ab, erleichtert schnaubte er.

„Ich hoffe, so etwas steht jetzt nicht auf der Tagesordnung…"

„Nein, sie sind eigentlich sehr genügsam. Eine Rede pro Woche reicht normalerweise." Abwartend und weiterhin ernst blickte Shuuhei auf den am Boden liegenden Abarai, wartete auf dessen Reaktion.

„Ich kündige…", murmelte der, nachdem er aus seinem Schockzustand wiedererwacht war, sah dann hoch in Hisagis Gesicht.

„Du machst das!", stellte er dann staubtrocken fest, machte schon allein damit klar, dass diese Entscheidung nicht zur Diskussion stand.

Ein leichtes Lächeln zog für wenige Sekunden über Shuuheis Gesicht. Erfreut darüber, dass er einen Schwachpunkt des Rothaarigen entdeckt hatte, versicherte er ihm, dass es normalerweise keine Ansprachen gab, es sei denn irgendetwas Wichtiges stand an.

„Also, du befindest dich hier im Arbeitsraum. Die Tür zu deiner Linken führt in den Schlafbereich und die zu deiner Rechten in die privaten Räume. An diese angrenzend befindet sich das Bad des Captains. Tori ist der Name deiner Dienerin. Wenn du irgendwelche Wünsche hast, zum Beispiel etwas zu essen willst oder baden, brauchst du nur zu klingeln oder nach ihr zu rufen. Sie wird sich dann darum kümmern. Wie du vielleicht noch weißt, liegt mein Zimmer am Ende des Flures. Du kannst mich jeder Zeit besuchen. Ich denke das war das Wichtigste. Ach ja, auf deinem Tisch findest du einige Papiere, die unterschrieben gehören."

Einen Moment überlegte Shuuhei noch, ob er auch nichts Wichtiges ausgelassen hatte. Doch ihm viel partout nichts mehr ein. Und erst dann wurde ihm klar, dass er nun eigentlich den restlichen Tag frei hatte. Sich endlich einmal entspannen konnte.

„Warte…sagtest du gerade…Dienerin?" Renji vergaß bei dieser Erklärung sogar darauf, dass er eigentlich mit seinem Fukutaicho nichts mehr hatte reden wollen, nachdem dieser ihn dermaßen hinters Licht geführt hatte. Das Leben als Taicho schien ja recht annehmlich zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er doch Höheres anstreben, anstatt ständig nur an Kuchiki-taichos Rockzipfel zu hängen.

„Ja, Tori. Soll ich sie rufen?" Für Shuuhei schien das selbst verständlich zu sein, dass sein Taicho eine Dienerin hatte. „Wusstest du das nicht? Jeder Taicho hat eine…in noblen Familien sind es sogar noch mehr."

„Nein, du brauchst sie nicht zu rufen...weißt du was mich bisher das Leben der Taichos interessiert hat? Nicht die Bohne. Mein einziges Ziel war es bei Kuchiki-taicho zu sein, um irgendwann stärker als er zu werden…"

Shuuhei hatte mittlerweile schon bemerkt, dass es zwei Personen in Renjis Leben gab, die ziemlich viel zu sagen hatten. Und beides waren Kuchikis. Man konnte fast schon meinen, dass der Rotschopf eine Art Fanatismus an den Tag legte.

„Also ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein oder so, aber was hast du immer mit den Kuchikis. Wenn Rukia-san nicht deine Freundin ist, und du auch nicht auf Kuchiki Byakuya stehst, wie ich doch schwer hoffe, wieso sind diese beiden so wichtig für dich?" Man konnte Hisagis Unverständnis leicht aus seiner Stimme heraushören, wenn man schon an seinem Gesicht keine Veränderung entdecken konnte.

Einen Moment starrte Renji Hisagi überrascht an.

„Rukia kenne ich, seit ich klein bin. Wir haben uns gemeinsam aus dem Dreck der Slums hochgearbeitet. Sie ist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Weil sie immer zu mir gehalten hat. Und Kuchiki-taicho ist der Mann, den ich übertrumpfen will, seit er mir bei meinem Eintritt in der Akademie über den Weg gelaufen ist. Das ist mein Ziel! Hast du denn kein Ziel…und außerdem…selbst wenn ich auf Kuchiki-taicho stehen würde…warum ist das verächtlich? Hast du etwas gegen diese Art von Menschen?"

„Ein Ziel? Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich habe bloß vor, weiterhin hier meinen Dienst zu verrichten und nicht wieder an den Ort meiner Kindheit zurück zu müssen, das reicht mir vollkommen. Mehr will ich nicht."

Überrascht über die doch etwas herausfordernd klingende Stimme des Taichos, ließ sich Shuuhei nun auch nieder, sah Abarai-kun fragend an. Gegen diese Art von Menschen, hatte er gesagt.

„Nein. Ich habe nichts gegen Menschen, die an ihrem eigenen Geschlecht interessiert sind. Ich war viel eher überrascht, dass sich jemand in Kuchiki-taicho verlieben könnte. Gut, er sieht nicht schlecht aus, aber der Charakter sollte doch auch wichtig sein. Ich würde es mit ihm nicht aufhalten. Würde mir, denke ich, ständig die Frage stellen, ob er mich wirklich liebt…"

„Du hast Recht…ich liebe ihn ja auch nicht. Ich will ihn lediglich übertrumpfen. Und eines Tages schaffe ich das. Bis dahin werde ich hart an mir üben, trainieren und besser werden…"

Renji war wieder gut gelaunt, sah Hisagi selbstsicher an.

„Du wirst sehen!"

„Das glaube ich dir sofort. Vielleicht werden wir ja in einigen Jahren wirklich Taicho und Fukutaicho sein. Du hast mächtig aufgeholt in den letzten Jahrzehnten. Aber ich denke es ist nun Zeit. Ich werde mich zurückziehen. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir heute Abend helfen deine Sachen her zubringen aber nun würde ich mich gerne etwas ausruhen."

Shuuhei wollte wirklich nur mehr in sein Bett. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Körper von Stunde zu Stunde mehr protestierte, nach Erholung schrie. Er war seit dem Tag an dem er von Tousen verraten worden war nicht mehr zur Ruhe gekommen. Hatte sich um alle möglichen Angelegenheiten kümmern müssen, dann auch noch die sechste Division dazu bekommen und noch keine Zeit gehabt, die verlorenen Energie, welche ihm Ayasegawa-kun entzogen hatte, zu ersetzten. Nun, da endlich jemand anderes die Aufsicht über die neunte Division bekommen hatte, konnte sich Hisagi mit gutem Gewissen endlich einmal zurückziehen.

Am liebsten wäre er einfach hier auf der Stelle umgefallen und eingeschlafen. Doch das war inakzeptabel und so erhob er sich mit leicht wackeligen Beinen und wartete darauf, dass ihm Abarai die Erlaubnis zum Rückzug gab.

„Ja, geh nur…du bist ja nicht mein Diener."

Renji entließ Shuuhei, sah ihm nach, als dieser verschwand. Er würde nicht allzu viel seiner Sachen holen. Eigentlich fast gar nichts. Immerhin war das hier ein Job auf Zeit, nichts Dauerhaftes und alles, das er holte, musste er dann auch wieder zurückbringen. Nein, nur das Nötigste würde seinen Weg hierher finden und das war in Renjis Fall nicht viel.

Dennoch für den Moment zufrieden sah er sich um. Die erste Hürde war geschafft. Er würde sich nun eine halbe Stunde Auszeit gönnen, sich einfach einmal in seiner neuen Unterkunft umsehen. Und dann würde er sich um die Belange der neunten Division kümmern, sich erst einmal einarbeiten. Er hatte zwar eine grobe Ahnung, was zu tun war, aber getan hatte er es noch nicht. So sehr war er von Kuchiki-taicho dann auch nicht in dessen Arbeit eingeweiht worden.

Und so kam es, dass Renji eine gute Stunde später über den von Shuuhei erwähnten Dokumenten saß und diese genauestens studierte, ehe er seine Unterschrift drunter setzte. Nachdem dieses erledigt war, ging er noch die Arbeiten durch, die Tousen vor seinem Verschwinden erledigt hatte. Zum einen wollte er sich wirklich einen Überblick verschaffen und zum anderen bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass dieser gewusst hatte, dass er nicht mehr lange hier sein würde und somit die Arbeit hatte schleifen lassen. Mit einem unwilligen Grummeln stellte Renji fest, dass eher Zweiteres der Fall war und dass einiges an Aufholarbeit vor ihm lag. Das Essen, das die Dienerin, Tori, später brachte, ließ er sich auf den Arbeitstisch stellen, hatte kaum Zeit dafür. Er war sich sicher, dass er mindestens doppelt solange brauchte, um die Sachen aufzuarbeiten, wie ein anderer Taicho gebraucht hätte, aber daran konnte man nun einmal nichts ändern.

Shuuhei war zurück in sein Quartier marschiert, hatte sich dort schnellstens seiner Kleider entledigt und sich einfach auf das Bett fallen lassen. Noch ehe er die Decke über seinen nun nackten Körper hatte schlingen können, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Erst gegen 20 Uhr, kam ganz langsam wieder Leben in den Fukutaicho. Sein Körper hatte sich in dieser kurzen Zeit einen Großteil der Energie zurückgeholt. Der Rest würde sich in den nächsten Tagen von selbst wieder aufbauen, solange keine Mission oder Ähnliches dazwischen kam. Dennoch wurmte es Shuuhei ganz gewaltig, dass er Ayasegawa-kun dermaßen unterschätzt hatte. Das einzig Positive war, dass der Kleine mit seinem Sieg nicht strahlen würde, da er sonst sein Geheimnis verraten müsste. Der angenehme Dämmerzustand, in dem sich Shuuhei befand, wurde prompt durch ein lautes Knurren seines Magens unterbrochen. Stimmte ja, viel hatte er heute nicht gegessen. Ruckartig sprang der Schwarzhaarige auf, schlüpfte wieder in seine Kleider und war schon aus seinem Quartier verschwunden, als er auch schon wieder umdrehte und erneut, aber dieses Mal mit Shintora an seiner Seite das Zimmer verließ. Er war gerade dabei sich für diesen Fehler zu entschuldigen, als ihm Tori über den Weg lief und ihre Sorge verkündete, dass der Taicho noch nichts gegessen hatte. So wie es aussah, würde er heute Abend nicht alleine essen. Mit dem Tablett der Kantine in der Hand, Lieutenants hatten keinen eigenen Koch, klopfte er bei Abarai-taicho gegen die Tür.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, ehe er Antwort erhielt und eintreten durfte. Er fand Renji immer noch an seinem Arbeitstisch vor, das Gesicht konzentriert und besorgt. Blätter lagen kreuz und quer verteilt.

Renji hob nur kurz den Kopf, nickte Hisagi zu und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Was er herausgefunden hatte, war Besorgnis erregend. Und selbst der erhoffte Fehler in den Nachforschungen hatte sich als Wunschtraum herausgestellt. Nein, es lag kein Fehler vor.

Noch einmal ging er die Liste durch, kontrollierte jeden Punkt.

„Guten Abend. Tori hat gesagt, du hättest noch nichts gegessen. Ich habe mein Abendessen mitgebracht, dachte wir könnten gemeinsam essen…jetzt." Shuuhei vermied es seine Aussagen wie einen Befehl klingen zu lassen, war er doch nicht in der Position dafür, dennoch war sehr leicht herauszuhören, dass sein Taicho die Sachen beiseite legen sollte um ein wenig zu essen. Abwartend ließ sich Shuuhei mit seinem Tablett gegenüber dem großen Arbeitstisch nieder.

„Keine Zeit…", war die kurze Antwort. Renji war es gewohnt, längere Zeit ohne essen auszukommen. Schon von klein auf war es nicht selbstverständlich gewesen, regelmäßig Nahrung zu haben und essen zu können.

„Aber ich muss mit dir reden, sobald du fertig gegessen hast!", schickte er noch hinterher, vertiefte sich wieder in seine Arbeit. Er würde essen, sobald alles geklärt war.

„Ich bin vielleicht nur der Vizecaptain, aber ich nehme mir jetzt einfach das Recht dafür zu sorgen, dass du die Unterlagen weg legst und mit mir gemeinsam isst. Du solltest es genießen, jederzeit an Essen zu kommen und es auch nützen. Andere wären froh über deine Mahlzeit, doch die haben nicht das Glück, jederzeit wenn sie Hunger haben an Nahrung zu kommen, also iss."

Shuuhei verstand beim Thema Essen keinen Spaß, er hatte als er klein war auch oft hungern müssen, sich sein Essen erkämpfen müssen. Renji sollte ihn doch eigentlich am besten verstehen. Also schob er sein Tablett zur Seite, überbrückte die Distanz zu seinem Taicho und hielt ihm das Brot unter die Nase.

Ein kühler Blick aus blutroten Augen traf ihn, ehe er das Brot beiseite schob.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger und ich werde essen, sobald ich Zeit dafür habe. Wenn du glaubst, jemanden zu kennen, der im Moment dringender etwas zu essen braucht…du hast meine Erlaubnis meine Mahlzeit dieser Person zu bringen. Ansonsten werde ich mich – wenn du erlaubst – weiterhin um die Belange der Division kümmern und erst dann um mein Wohl besorgt sein…"

Wütend verzogen sich Shuuheis Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen. Dann stand er auf, griff nach Abarais Tablett und ging zur Tür.

„Wir brauchen einen einsatzbereiten Captain, ein Captain, der für uns da ist, keinen der sich für uns aufopfert und daran zu Grunde geht." Mit einem lauten Krachen warf er die Schiebetür hinter sich ins Schloss und machte sich, nachdem er sich von der Kantine einen Sack mit übrig gebliebenem Essen besorgt hatte, auf den Weg in eines der Armenviertel. Immerhin hatte er die Erlaubnis seines Taichos.

Zwei Stunden später, nachdem er den gesamten Inhalt des Sackes verteilt und sich auch etwas beruhigt hatte, kam er zurück, klopfte erneut gegen die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer von Abarai.

Dieses Mal erhielt er eher die Aufforderung einzutreten. Die Blätter war weniger geworden, nun eher in Stapeln geschlichtet.

Renji erhob sich, als er Hisagis Eintreten bemerkte. Sein Blick war weiterhin ungewohnt kühl, geradezu ernst.

„Setz dich!", befahl er deutlich, ließ keine Widerworte zu, wartete dann ab, bis dieser dem Befehl Folge geleistet hatte. Mit grimmiger Miene blieb er dann vor Hisagi stehen, sah auf diesen hinunter.

„Punkt eins: Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, Taicho dieser Einheit zu werden. Punkt zwei: Auch wenn ich immer noch der Ansicht bin, dass du besser dafür geeignet bist, bin es nun mal ich. Punkt drei: Ich habe nicht vor, mich von dir maßregeln zu lassen. Solltest du mit meiner Arbeitsweise in welcher Form auch immer nicht zufrieden sein, erwarte ich mir, dass du mir das in normaler Lautstärke und ohne Zerstörung der Einrichtung mitteilst. Punkt vier: Dein Essen ist nun genauso kalt und du hast genauso wenig gegessen…"

Renji trat hinter den Arbeitstisch, ließ Hisagi dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt, Fukutaicho. Gibt es noch etwas zu sagen?"

Hisagi war nun wieder genauso wütend wie zuvor, als er aus diesem Raum verschwunden war. Abarai-kun schaffte es die Arbeit von zwei vollen Stunden mit glücklichen Kindern zunichte zu machen. Doch nun hatte dieser anscheinend begriffen, wer welchen Platz einnahm und aus diesem Grund war es für Shuuhei leichter mit dem anderen umzugehen. Nun befand er sich in bekanntem Terrain. Er hatte schon einige Taichos wütend gemacht, jedoch nie mit Gleichgestellten gestritten.

„Ja, Sie haben sich klar genug ausgedrückt und ich habe es verstanden, Taicho. Ich bin lediglich gekommen um mir mein Essen zu holen. Also wenn Sie erlauben, würde ich es nun gerne mitnehmen und mich dann zurückziehen, Abarai-taicho."

Was sollte er auch sonst sagen? Seinen Taicho ausbessern, weil Punkt eins und zwei fast dieselben waren? Zu jedem seine Meinung äußern? Nein. Renji war der Anführer und der der Untergebene, nun hatten sie klare Regeln.

„Später! Du hattest die vorangegangenen zwei Stunden um zu essen!"

Renji war wütend. Nicht genug, dass ihm ein Job aufs Auge gedrückt wurde, der ihm jetzt schon über den Kopf zu wachsen drohte, kam nun sein Fukutaicho des Weges, spielte sich erst auf wie sonst was und wagte es nun noch mit dieser gespielt unterwürfigen und gerade deshalb umso verachtenderen Stimme sein Meinung klar zu legen. Die impulsive Art des Rotschopfs kam ihm da jetzt nicht unbedingt zu Hilfe, als er klar stellte, dass der andere jetzt gefälligst hier zu bleiben und zuzuhören hatte.

Seine Unmut kaum unterdrücken könnend, schnappte er sich einen Zettel vom Tisch und drückte ihn Hisagi in die Hand.

„Die Division ist pleite. Der frühere Taicho hat gut gearbeitet und das meiste der Gelder wohl in eigene Zwecke investiert. Das erste worum wir uns also kümmern müssen, ist, dass wieder Geld in die Kasse fließt. Hier ist eine Auflistung aller Hollows, auf die im Moment ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist, und die von der Gefahrenstufe nicht zu gefährlich für den Einsatz von einfachen Soldaten sind. Ich erwarte mir bis morgen eine Liste, auf der nachzulesen ist, welche Dreiergruppen sich um welchen Hollow kümmern werden. Du kannst gehen!"

Damit drehte sich Renji um. Ja, er war sauer. Eigentlich hatte er die Aufstellung der Gruppen mit Hisagi gemeinsam durchgehen wollen, aber da dieser ja der Ansicht war, der Captain sollte sich nicht

zu sehr aufopfern, konnte er das sehr gut auch alleine tun.

„Sehr wohl." Shuuhei nahm den Zettel und verschwand aus Abarais Quartier. Sein Essen überließ er dem Captain. Sollte der es doch entsorgen.

Mit etwas Papier, einem Stift und der Liste, ließ sich Shuuhei in der leeren Kantine nieder, holte sich noch ein paar kalte Speisen aus dem Kühlschrank und begann die Gruppen aufzuteilen.

Da er die Stärken und Schwächen so gut wie jedes Mannes seiner Einheit kannte, dauerte es nicht lange und er hatte seine Aufgabe erledigt. Um weiteren Streit zu so später Stunde zu vermeiden, nahm er sich vor, dieses Mal einfach seinen Mund zu halten und bloß den Zettel abzugeben.

Leise klopfte es also zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag an die Tür seines Taichos und wartete.

Doch dieses Mal erhielt er überhaupt keine Antwort. Als er die Tür dann vorsichtig öffnete und hineinschielte, lag das Zimmer verlassen da. Das Tablett war fort, die Blätter waren verräumt und Abarai weg.

Dieser war gerade unterwegs zu seiner Unterkunft um sich für den nächsten Tag wenigstens frische Kleidung zu holen. In Gedanken war er dabei zu überlegen, was sonst noch alles anstand. Die Arbeitspläne für die nächsten Tage mussten aufgesetzt werden, es musste mit einbedacht werden, dass einige der Leute nicht hier sein würden. Dann musste er erneut seinem störrischen Fukutaicho entgegentreten, sich von diesem bevormunden lassen. Und das Schlimmste: Nicht einmal Rukia war hier, um ihr seine Sorgen zu schildern.

Also platzierte Shuuhei die Liste genau in der Mitte des Arbeitstisches und stellte einen Apfel darauf. So leicht würde er nicht aufgeben. Dann verschwand er wieder, begab sich in sein Bett um für den morgigen Appell ausgeschlafen zu sein.

Doch Renji bekam diese Liste am heutigen Tag nicht mehr zu Gesicht. In seinem Quartier angekommen war er so müde, dass er sich dort einfach ins Bett fallen ließ. Jahrelang hatte er jetzt hier geschlafen, er mochte es. Und etwas in ihm widerstrebte es noch, sich in das Bett eines verräterischen Taichos zu legen. Außerdem würde ihn keiner vermissen und morgen wäre er mit Sicherheit früh genug wieder an seinem Platz. Also kuschelte er sich in die Decken, schloss die Augen und ließ die Gedanken wandern. Für die letzten paar bewussten Minuten dieses Tages verdrängte er alle Sorgen und Ängste, Probleme und Missverständnisse. Dann schlief er ruhig ein.

Den Apfel und die Liste entdeckte er erst am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages, als er eine halbe Stunde vor Dienstbeginn das Zimmer betrat. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein schmales Lächeln über seine Züge zog, ehe er sich wieder niederließ und weiterzuarbeiten begann, nebenbei immer wieder vom Apfel abbiss, sich aber auch auf die Liste konzentrierte und mit dieser Hilfe den restlichen Arbeitsplan erstellte.

Shuuhei betrat schon wesentlich besser gelaunt als gestern das Gebiet der neunten Division. Viele seiner Männer waren nicht da, wahrscheinlich auf Hollowjagd. Also machte sich Shuuhei schweren Herzens auf den Weg zu seinem Taicho um sich zu entschuldigen.

Leise klopfte er an den hölzernen Teil der Schiebetür und trat, nachdem er dazu aufgefordert wurde, ein.

Den Apfel in der Hand, den Blick aber wieder auf einen Zettel gesenkt, wirkte auch Renji weitaus entspannter, als es gestern noch der Fall gewesen war. Es lief gut, die Männer murrten nicht und verstanden die Dringlichkeit der Angelegenheit. Renji fragte sich, ob es in den anderen beiden verwaisten Divisionen finanziell auch so schlecht aussah. Das hieße nämlich, dass auch diese auf Kopfgeldjagd gingen und es ihnen nicht unbedingt leichter machten.

„Hoi!", grüßte er Hisagi nur in der üblichen Lautstärke, winkte mit dem halbgegessenen Apfel in dessen Richtung.

Und schon war die Unsicherheit zurückgekehrt. Konnte Renji ihn nicht einfach normal begrüßen, oder wenigstens so, wie es ein Taicho tun würde? Was sollte er nun sagen? Auch ‚Hoi' oder vielleicht mit einem nett gemeinten ‚Jo' kontern?

Bedacht ließ er sich vor dem großen Tisch auf den Boden nieder, hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt.

„Guten Morgen Taicho", begann Shuuhei seine Begrüßung. Dieses Mal klang kein verhöhnender Tonfall mit. Er sprach mit Abarai, wie mit jedem anderen Taicho auch.

„Ich wollte mich für mein unangebrachtes Benehmen gestern entschuldigen und werde natürlich jede Maßregelung akzeptieren."

Renji sah nun doch hoch, starrte direkt auf den Haarschopf vor sich.

„Ja, ja, schon gut…keine Zeit für so was. Die Männer sind schon unterwegs. Wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn die Lage in den anderen beiden Divisionen auch derart…desaströs ist, haben wir vielleicht bald ein Problem. Wir sollen uns überlegen, welche anderen Möglichkeiten zur Geldbeschaffung wir noch haben und wie wir diese effizient nützen können…"

Renjis impulsives Temperament kam wieder mit diesem durch, ließ ihn die Verärgerung gestern schon wieder vergessen und nach vorne blicken. Er hatte auf jeden Fall vor, das Rennen um das Kopfgeld zu gewinnen, komme, was da wolle.

„Wer hat die anderen beiden Divisionen übernommen?", fragte er plötzlich.

Etwas überrumpelt gab Shuuhei brav Auskunft.

„Koutetsu-kun die dritte und Sasakibe-kun die fünfte Einheit. Als weitere Option fällt mir nur noch die freiwillige Annahme von Diensten für die Allgemeinheit, was durch die derzeitige Situation, wo sowieso alle Truppen beim Wiederaufbau helfen müssen, hinfällig wäre. Ansonsten um den anderen Divisionen zuvorzukommen, gäbe es da noch die Kopfgelder auf die gefährlicheren Hollows. Jedoch blieben um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen nur wir beide übrig um diese Aufträge zu erfüllen. Ich würde lieber keinen der Offiziere ohne Rückendeckung nach einem dieser Hollows suchen lassen." Ein entschuldigender Blick breitete sich auf Shuuheis Gesicht aus. Er war keine allzu große Hilfe.

„Vielleicht wird den Einheiten etwas Geld gespendet, wenn Yamamoto-taicho erfährt, dass die Verräter auch die Finanzmittel der Divisionen mitgenommen haben."

„Eher nicht…das Geld wird für den Wiederaufbau verwendet, die anderen Divisionen würden sich beschweren. Koutetsu-kun kommt sicher nicht auf die Idee, Kopfgeld jagen zu lassen, sie macht eher einen Jahrmarkt, um Geld einzunehmen…" Renji und Isane verstanden sich nicht sonderlich gut, das war ein offenes Geheimnis. Warum das so war, wussten wohl nur die beiden – und das auch nicht mit Sicherheit.

„Sasakibe-fukutaicho ist schon eher gefährlich…er lernt immerhin beim alten Yamamoto. Gefällt mir nicht. Wir müssen uns auf Rivalitäten gefasst machen."

Nachdenklich ging Renji auf und ab, schien für den Moment sogar Shuuhei vergessen zu haben.

„Wenn es nicht anders geht, werden wir beide uns einen der großen Hollows unter den Nagel reißen. Halte dich bereit, ich werde dir im Laufe des Tages meine Entscheidung mitteilen. Jetzt brauche ich jemanden, der ungesehen zu den anderen Divisionen schleichen und nach sehen kann, was dort vor sich geht. Ich bin gerne vorgewarnt. Wer kommt dafür in Frage?"

„Ich?", schlug der Fukutaicho auch gleich vor. Shuuhei war gut in solchen Dingen. Nicht umsonst hatte man öfters versucht ihn für die zweite Division abzuwerben. Außerdem hatte er im Moment nichts anderes zu tun.

Renji nickte.

„Gut, ich will wissen, ob sie bereits die Finanzen gecheckt haben, ob sie in den gleichen Schwierigkeiten stecken und was sie dagegen tun…möglichst ohne, dass man dich bemerkt und gib den Wachposten Order doppelt so gut aufzupassen. Vielleicht spioniert man auch uns aus…"

„Gut, ist schon so gut wie erledigt. Sonst noch irgendetwas?" Shuuhei war schon auf dem Weg zum Ausgang. Dieser Auftrag eilte und er hatte vor sein Missgeschick vom vorangegangenen Tag wieder gut zu machen.

Immerhin schien sich Abarai-kun auch Mühe zu geben ein guter Taicho zu werden.

„Soweit nichts…wenn du mir diese Informationen besorgst, bin ich mehr als zufrieden…"

Renji nickte, entließ Hisagi fürs Erste.

Shuuhei verstärkte sofort die Wachen und Patroullien. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur dritten Division. Wie Abarai-kun schon so treffen gesagt hatte, machte sich diese Einheit auf keinen Fall für einen Kampf bereit. Es sah wohl eher so aus, als würde man ein geheimes Überraschungsfest planen. Zumindest war ein Großteil der Männer und Frauen, der Einheit damit beschäftigt Dekoration und Stände aufzubauen. Als Koutetsu-taicho ihr Quartier endlich einmal verließ, schlich sich Shuuhei ungesehen in die Räumlichkeiten, machte sich schnell ein Bild der Finanzen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Ichimaru Gin noch weniger Wert auf genaue Buchführung gelegt hatte als Tousen. Die Dritte stand also Pi mal Daumen schlechter da als seine eigene. Ein letztes Mal vergewisserte sich Shuuhei, auch von der Richtigkeit der Informationen, belauschte absichtlich noch einmal Koutetsu-taicho und musste erneut feststellen, dass sie noch lange nicht die Fertigkeiten hatte um einen passablen Captain abzugeben. Ichimaru hätte ihn bereits mit seinem Soul Slayer vom Dach des Hauses geholt.

Als nächstes kam die fünfte Division an die Reihe. Hier musste Shuuhei schon vorsichtiger sein, denn Sasakibe-taicho war nicht ohne Grund der frühere Fukutaicho von Yamamoto-taicho gewesen. Während er sich draußen umsah und die Gespräche der Shinigamis belauschte, besorgte er sich mit Hilfe von Shintoras Shikai, die Informationen aus Sasakibe-taichos Quartier. Das hieß er ließ den weißen Tiger in seiner unsichtbaren Form durch die Gänge streifen, in das Arbeitszimmer eindringen und erhielt somit die Zahlen zu den Finanzen der Fünften.

Anders wäre es viel zu gefährlich gewesen, so behielt er lieber Sasakibe-taicho persönlich im Auge und versuchte diesen so gut es ging zu belauschen.

Sollte jemals aufgedeckt werden, dass er hier herumspionierte, hätten sie ganz schöne Probleme.

Als sein Freund wieder zurück war, verschwand Shuuhei so schnell wie möglich aus dem ‚freundlichen' Gebiet und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Mittlerweile war es schon Abend und er machte sich einen Spaß daraus die Überwachung seiner Leute zu testen. Ziemlich schnell kam er zu dem Schluss, dass ein normaler Fukutaicho zu 90 entdeckt werden würde. Und das musste reichen. Er war zufrieden mit seinen Männern. Mit schnellen Schritten brachte er die letzten Dächer hinter sich und landete vor Abarai-taichos Quartier.

Dieser riss auch schon die Tür auf, kaum dass er Hisagi bemerkt hatte und deutete ihm hereinzukommen.

„Und?", wollte er sogleich wissen. Einige der Truppen waren mittlerweile wieder zurückgekommen, mit Erfolg wie er erfreut feststellte. Dennoch durften sie jetzt nicht locker lassen, mussten alle Eventualitäten im Auge behalten. Und die dritte und die fünfte Division spielten dabei eine entscheidende Rolle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3**

Shuuhei blieb mitten im Raum stehen, und begann seine Entdeckungen zu berichten.

„Mit der dritten Division werden wir keine Probleme haben, die versuchen auf andere Weise an Geld zu kommen. Anscheinend werden sie in den nächsten Tagen ein Fest veranstalten und hoffen dadurch einen Großteil ihrer Schulden tilgen zu können. Generell jedoch stehen sie schlechter da als wir. Ichimaru war nicht der Fleißigste, so wie es aussieht. Aizen war zwar genauer, aber da er ja schon vor seinem Verrate ‚gestorben' ist, wurde seit diesem Zeitpunkt nichts mehr getan. Die Schulden der Fünften belaufen sich laut Shintora ungefähr auf die gleiche Summe wie hier. Leider hatte Sasakibe-taicho dieselbe Idee und schickt seine Leute auch auf Hollowjagd. Er setzt seine Männer jedoch etwas gefährlicheren Gegnern aus, das heißt es ist möglich, dass wir bei unserer Arbeit durch Amateure gestört werden."

„Schlecht…schlecht…schlecht…"

Renji hatte seinen Gang durch den Raum wieder aufgenommen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Fünfte um soviel besser sein konnte als die Neunte. Das hieß entweder, dass Sasakibe seine Männer überschätzte oder Renji die seinigen unterschätzte.

„Was denkst du? Ist es ratsam die Männer noch gefährlicheren Gegner auszusetzen?"

Hisagi kannte den Trupp, er wusste, wie viel man ihnen zutrauen konnte. Renji war lediglich von seinen Erfahrungswerten bei der Sechsten ausgegangen. Natürlich konnte es sein, dass er zu vorsichtig gewesen war. Das hieße, dass man sich mit kleinen Fischen prügelte, obwohl man stärkere in Angriff nehmen konnte. Andererseits waren ihnen durch Sasakibes Vorgehensweise die kleinen Fische sicher und sie alle zusammen machten auch eine schöne Summe aus.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Gerade einmal die höchsten vier Offiziere beherrschen das Shikai. Die Neunte ist nicht wie die Elfte eine reine Kampfeinheit. Unsere Leute haben wenig Kampferfahrung. Tousen hielt es nie für wichtig großartige Kampftrainings einzuführen."

Dasselbe galt Renjis Meinung nach für Aizen und Ichimaru. Die Drei hatten ein anderes Süppchen zu brauen gehabt, hatten sich weniger um ihre Leute gekümmert. Er glaubte nicht, dass Sasakibes Entscheidung die richtige war. Doch darum sollte er sich jetzt keine Sorgen machen, immerhin war es nicht seine Einheit, die drauf ging. Aber die Leute konnten ihm und Hisagi in die Quere kommen. Und das war wiederum ein Problem…

„Gut, ich sehe es so. Wir behalten den Plan bei. Die auf der Liste stehenden Hollows sollten zu schaffen sein und geben auch nettes Kleingeld. Außerdem müssen wir uns bei ihnen nicht mit Sasakibes Leuten darum schlagen. Das heißt, die Männer der Neunten werden weiterhin auf Hollowjagd gehen. Wir werden uns um größere Zuckerstücke kümmern. Allerdings müssen wir dabei wohl damit rechnen, der Fünften an und ab über den Weg zu laufen. Das gibt nur Ärger. Folglich können wir uns einen Gegner suchen, der über der Schmerzgrenze der Fünften liegt, dafür schwer zu finden und zu erledigen sein wird oder wir raufen uns mit den anderen um die Beute. Dass wir Sasakibe über den Weg laufen halte ich eher für unwahrscheinlich, der faule Hund hat sich, seit ich ihn kenne, keine Minute aus Yamamotos Schatten geschoben. Deine Meinung?"

„Gleiche Meinung. Er kommt mir mehr wie jemand vor, der sein Captaindasein bis aufs Letzte auskostet. Er wird bestimmt keinen Schritt von dem Gebiet der Fünften weg machen. Er dürfte wirklich keine Probleme bereiten. Vielleicht sollten wir noch ein Auge auf Zaraki-taicho werfen, er hat in letzter Zeit wieder Lust daran gefunden zu trainieren, nicht dass er uns wegtrainiert. Wann willst du dich auf die Suche nach einem der stärkeren Hollows begeben? Oder soll ich einen aufspüren und sollte er zu stark sein, dich zur Unterstützung holen?"

Interessiert beobachtete Shuuhei die Wanderung seines Taichos, fragte sich wie lange es dauern würde, bis dieser einmal gegen eine Wand stieß oder über einen Stuhl stolperte. Denn wenn er so im Grübeln war, passte er nicht wirklich auf seine Umgebung auf, schon zweimal hatte Shuuhei ausweichen müssen um nicht über den Haufen gerannt zu werden.

„Zaraki-taicho? Ja, du hast recht, das wäre eine durchaus unerfreuliche Begegnung…er würde uns maximal in den Erdboden stampfen, ich denke nicht, dass wir ihn zu mehr reizen können…"

Renji seufzte. Schnitzeljagd. Wer fand den Hollow und wurde nicht erst von den anderen davon abgehalten oder getötet. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte…er hätte doch lieber die vierte Division unter sich. Lauter Weicheier… Ein Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen. Nein, das stimmte nicht. Schon allein um seinen Fukutaicho zu ärgern, war diese hier recht.

„Ich werde die Datenbank durchgehen und einen passenden heraussuchen. Keine Alleingänge!", legte er fest, grinste dann Shuuhei an. „Wenn die Hollows, die die Männer der neunten haben, normal wären…willst du dann einen schwierigen, einen sehr schwierigen oder einen übertrieben schwierigen?", verlangte er mit in die Hüften gestützten Händen zu wissen.

„Also ich will einen Herausforderung. Am besten einen übertrieben schwierigen. Ich hoffe bloß, dass es in der Datenbank noch ein paar dieser Art gibt und nicht Zaraki-taicho bereits alle in den Boden gerammt hat. Aber normal schwierige oder sehr schwierige würde ich auch alleine schaffen." Würde man nicht wissen, dass Shuuhei nicht schmollte, hätte man fast meinen können, so etwas wie ein kleines Schmollgesicht auf dessen Zügen erkannt zu haben. Ts, keine Alleingänge, als wenn man auf ihn aufpassen müsste. Er hatte nur einmal gegen einen Schwächeren verloren.

„Die Sache mit Ayasegawa war ein Einzelfall. Er hat mich kalt erwischt, so etwas kommt nicht wieder vor!"

„Ayasegawa?" Renji wurde hellhörig, was man schon allein an seinem Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte. Kurz überlegte er. Er kannte den Namen. Ayasegawa…das war doch dieser Schönling aus der Elften? Dieser Nichtsnutz…dieses…Weichei…?

Sein Blick wurde neugieriger, als er sich zu seinem Fukutaicho hinunterbeugte, diesen forschend musterte, die Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Was war mit Ayasegawa?"

„Sein Zanpakutou beherrscht eine etwas ungewöhnliche Angriffstechnik. Ich habe so eine Technik noch nie gesehen. Es war mir nicht einmal bekannt, dass dieser Schönling überhaupt irgendwelche Spezialattacken in Petto hat, immer hin ist er fünfter Offizier."

Nun lief Shuuhei aufgebracht durch den Raum, vergaß ob seiner unterdrückten Wut und Scham, dass sich auch noch Abarai-taicho im Raum befand.

„Er hat mich besiegt. Ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht auf der ersten Stufe zu kämpfen, und plötzlich beginnt er mit dieser Technik. Als ich erkannt habe, was mit mir geschieht, war es schon zu spät. Er hat mir alle Energie entzogen und mich fix und fertig zurückgelassen. Ich hatte nicht mehr die Kraft mich an Tousen zu rächen, ihn zu stoppen. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass er mit Aizen verschwindet."

Shuuheis Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und auch sein Gesichtsausdruck war verbissener geworden. „Aber das Schlimmste ist, dass mich dieser komische Kerl jetzt immer blöd angrinst, wenn wir uns begegnen."

„Sein Zanpakutou? Aber die Elfte verwendet ihre Zanpakutoutechniken nicht."

Das war es, was Renji als erstes durch den Kopf ging, ehe sich ein fieses Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte, er die Hand vor den Mund hielt und gemein zu kichern begann.

„Du hast verloren? Gegen so einen?", fragte er noch einmal nach, das Gesicht zu eine spöttischen Grimasse verzogen, weidete er sich noch kurz am Unwohlsein seines Fukutaicho, ehe er wieder ernst wurde.

„Es geht natürlich nicht, dass ein Offizier, egal welcher Stufe, aus der neunten Division von einem Schwächling aus der Elften ausgelacht und verspottet wird. Wir werden uns rächen…", legte er dann mit ernster Stimme fest.

„Ich könnte Zaraki-taicho einen Brief schreiben und ihn über die Vorkommnisse in Kenntnisse setzen. Für gewöhnlich reagiert er nicht auf derartige Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten, aber dieser hier wird ihn vielleicht interessieren…" Wieder hatte Renji seinen Gang durch das Zimmer aufgenommen.

Nun schmollte Shuuhei doch. Am liebsten hätte er sich in eine Ecke verkrochen und wäre nicht mehr aus dieser hervor gekommen. Wie tief war er gesunken um von einem Taicho ausgelacht zu werden. Trotz des inneren Drangs einfach wegzulaufen, blieb Shuuhei aufrecht mitten im Zimmer stehen.

„Anscheinend verwenden alle bis auf Zaraki-taicho ihre Techniken. Aber ich kann mich leider nicht an diesem Wurm rächen. Er meinte, wenn ich seine Technik verraten würde, würde er herumposaunen, dass ich gegen ihn verloren habe."

„Das ist natürlich schlecht…nun, ich werde mir etwas überlegen. Nichts desto trotz werden wir morgen auf Hollowjagd gehen. Halte dich bereit. Immerhin werden wir uns den schwierigsten heraussuchen, den wir finden – sofern es nicht ein Menos Grande ist. Pünktlich um acht Uhr geht es los. Du bist für heute entlassen und hast den Rest des Tages frei…"

Renji wollte noch die Einnahmen des heutigen Tages schriftlich festhalten und eine kurze Kalkulation anstellen, wie lange sie brauchen würde, um wenigstens die schlimmsten Löcher zu stopfen. Dann könnte vielleicht auch er Feierabend machen…und nachsehen, ob Rukia schon wieder hier war.

So etwas ließ sich Shuuhei nicht zweimal sagen und verschwand mit einem „Sehr wohl" aus dem Arbeitszimmer des Taichos. Auch wenn es schon 20 Uhr war, so hätte sein Dienst wenn er Pech gehabt hätte locker bis Mitternacht dauern können.

Bevor Shuuhei sich ins Bett legte um morgen wieder in aller Frühe die Sechste ärgern zu können, nahm er noch ein kurzes Bad und verschwand dann auch schon in seinem Quartier.

Andernorts war der Tag heute nicht ganz so ruhig verlaufen. Toushiro war schon nicht erfreut gewesen, als man ihm gesagt hatte, dass anstelle von Abarai, Kuchiki Rukia mit ihm kommen sollte. Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen Kuchiki Byakuya soweit zu bringen, dass er seinen Fukutaicho für einige Tage ziehen ließ. Und dass diese Anstrengung nun völlig umsonst gewesen sein sollte, ärgerte den jungen Taicho umso mehr.

Dennoch hatte er versucht, das Beste aus seiner Situation zu machen. Gut, er reiste mit einer Kuchiki. Mit einer schwachen Kuchiki, die sich aber wenigstens auskannte und bereits in Kontakt mit Urahara Kisuke gestanden war. Dennoch war sie schwach.

Mit grimmigem Blick stand der Weißhaarige nun vor einem verwaist wirkenden Laden, den Rukia als Wohnort von Urahara Kisuke ausgegeben hatte. Ein ehemaliger Taicho sollte in so einer Hütte leben? Kaum vorstellbar. Dennoch wartete er mehr oder weniger geduldig ab, während Rukia klopfte.

Sofort wurde die Ladentür von einem sehr gut gelaunten Tessai aufgerissen und die beiden Gäste in den Innenraum gezogen. Während man Rukia freundlich begrüßte und sie ausfragte, wie es ihr so ergangen sei, wurde Hitsugaya ignoriert. Von Urahara Kisuke war weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen.

Die ersten paar Minuten ließ sich Toushiro die Ignoranz dieses…Kerls noch gefallen, blieb ruhig und wartete ab. Doch als das Gespräch dann auf irgendwelche Personen mit Namen Jinta und Ururu ging, räusperte er sich laut. Erst als er nicht allzu viel Erfolg hatte, sich damit in Erinnerung zu rufen, wurde er wirklich, wirklich ärgerlich.

Ohne Vorwarnung sprang er auf, knallte die Hand auf den Tisch, unterbrach somit das Gespräch.

„Wir sind nicht hier um Plauderstündchen zu halten, verdammt!"

Als Hitsugaya seinen Ausbruch beendet hatte, waren aus einem der hinteren Räume laute Geräusche zu vernehmen. Und schon mehr oder weniger kurze Zeit später stand ein ziemlich verpennt wirkender Urahara Kisuke in der Tür, fragte verschlafen, was denn hier los sei. Doch als er Rukia erblickte, wie sollte es anders sein, war er sofort Feuer und Flamme.

„Oii, Rukia-chan! Wie geht es dir? Sind sie auch alle nett zu dir? Hast du mir was mitgebracht? Willst du etwas kaufen? Hast du Kurosaki schon besucht?" Letztere Frage war von einem wissenden Augenzwinkern begleitet worden. Ja, das war Urahara Kisuke wie er leibte und lebte. Und wie sollte es nicht anders sein, so übersah auch er den anderen Gast. Zwar absichtlich, aber das war ihm bei seinem tollpatschigen Verhalten gar nicht anzumerken. Was wollte ein Shinigami hier in seinem Laden? Noch dazu ein Taicho.

Ein verbissenes Knurren kam nun von dem Taicho der zehnten Einheit, während sich seine Hand zur Faust ballte und sich das Gesicht wütend verzog. Langsam kam er sich hier vor wie in einem Affentheater und das war nicht gut. Hitsugaya Toushiro konnte zwei Dinge nicht ausstehen. Zum einen, wenn er ignoriert wurde und zum anderen, wenn er wie ein Kind behandelt wurde. Gut, er war klein. Aber nicht so klein, dass er übersehen wurde.

Mit viel Mühe beruhigte er sich ein wenig, maß den aufgetauchten Mann mit einem forschenden Blick. Das hier musste Urahara Kisuke sein. Der Mann, der ihnen helfen sollte. Er konnte also seinem Zorn nicht freien Lauf lassen. Noch nicht. Stattdessen wandelte sich sein Gesicht wieder zu der üblichen grimmigen Maske, während er das Begrüßen zwischen Rukia und Kisuke besah.

„Urahara-san! Nein, ich habe Ichigo noch nicht besucht!" Rukia wurde bei diesem Satz doch tatsächlich ein wenig rot, sprach dann weiter. „Unser Besuch gilt heute einzig und allein Urahara Kisuke!"

Nun schien auch der Ladenbesitzer ein wenig ernster zu werden. Er ließ sich an dem runden Tisch nieder und schickte Tessai um etwas zu trinken.

„Ein Besuch? Nur für mich, welch zweifelhafte Ehre…womit habe ich es verdient vom Captain der zehnten Einheit besucht zu werden?"

Nun war jeglicher freundliche Ton aus Uraharas Stimme verschwunden, kurz blitzten seine Augen unheilvoll unter den Haarsträhnen und dem Hut hervor. Es war klar, dass diese, seine Frage, an Hitsugaya gerichtet war.

Toushiro zuckte einen Moment zurück, hatte nicht erwartet, dass Urahara ihn kennen, geschweige denn zuordnen, konnte. Das hatte ihn nun überrascht. Für einen winzigen Moment drückten auch seine Augen diese Überraschung aus, ehe sie wieder grimmig wurden.

„Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe, Urahara-sama", kam er gleich auf den Punkt, wusste, dass alles Drumherumgerede bei einem Mann wie Urahara Kisuke nichts brachte. Er kannte ihn jetzt gerade mal ein paar Minuten, dennoch konnte er sagen, dass etwas Bedrohliches von dem ehemaligen Taicho der zwölften Einheit ausging.

„Ich lehne ab. Lust auf Kuchen?" Für Urahara war das Thema somit abgehackt. Man hatte ihn verbannt, ausgesperrt um es genau zu nehmen, obwohl er damals nur das Beste hatte erreichen wollen. Das Beste für die Soul Society. Nun wären sie plötzlich wieder bereit ihn aufzunehmen, weil sie Probleme hatten? Tss, die sollten ihre Schwierigkeiten gefälligst selbst lösen. Uninteressiert griff er zu einem Stück Kuchen und seiner Teetasse, welche Tessai gerade auf den Tisch stellte.

„Was, aber…?" Toushiro fuhr auf, die Augen blitzten ärgerlich.

„Aber Ihr habt Euch doch noch nicht einmal angehört, warum wir überhaupt hier sind!", murrte er dann, ließ sich wieder auf das Sitzkissen sinken, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, machte im Moment den Eindruck eines schmollenden Kindes. Nur die funkelnden Augen verrieten, dass er darüber nachdachte, wie er den anderen Mann überzeugen konnte.

„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass es mir egal ist. Ich bin gegangen um nicht ein ähnliches Schicksal zu erfahren, wie man es für Rukia-chan geplant hatte. Und deine Auftraggeber haben klar gemacht, dass man mich nicht mehr braucht. Wieso sollte ich euch nun helfen?" Die Methoden der Soul Society waren ihm schon damals ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Immer hatten die Herren im Hintergrund das Sagen, fällten unsinnige Entscheidungen mit der Erklärung, dass dies alles bloß zum Wohle der Gesellschaft sei.

„Ich habe nicht vor mich erneut den verqueren Regeln dieser Gesellschaft zu unterwerfen, somit kannst du dir eine Erklärung sparen."

„Das Schicksal, das Kuchiki Rukia erfahren sollte, begründete sich allein darauf, was Ihr ihr angetan habt, Urahara-sama! Euer…Hougyoku war es, dass uns erst in diese Zwickmühle gebracht hat. Ihr habt es erst möglich gemacht, dass Aizen Sousuke die gesamte Soul Society untergräbt und gefährdet…Ihr…nur Ihr könnt uns helfen!"

Toushiro war wieder hoch gesprungen, sein Blick bohrte sich nun in den verborgenen seines Gegenübers. Er wusste, dass Vorwürfe in diesem Moment unangebracht waren, eher das Gegenteil bezweckten. Er störte sich auch nicht an dem informellen ‚du' obwohl sie sich noch nicht einmal kannten und Urahara sehr wohl mit den Gepflogenheiten der Soul Society vertraut war.

Für niemanden war die zur Faust geballte Hand des ehemaligen Captains zu sehen, verschwand sie doch unter dessen langen Gewändern. Doch dann entspannte er sich wieder.

„Du bist wohl etwas falsch informiert. Meine Forschungen waren genehmigt. Und als ich fertig war und erkannt habe wie gefährlich Hougyoku war, wollte ich ihn zerstören, doch mir wurden die Mittel genommen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir geblieben war, war ihn zu verstecken. Und bitte verzeih, dass ich mich jetzt bei dir nicht dafür entschuldige, dass ich kein Hellseher bin und Aizens Plan von Anfang an gerochen habe." Nun hob Urahara doch noch seinen Blick, fixierte Hitsugaya mit stechenden, erbosten Augen.

„Da du eben bewiesen hast, dass du keine auch nur annähernd guten Argumente vorzubringen hast, kannst du nun wieder gehen. Rukia-chan wird noch etwas bleiben und mit uns Tee trinken. Tessai, könntest du unseren Besuch bitte zur Tür bringen!" es war keine Frage, sondern eine klare Anordnung, der Tessai auf der Stelle nachkam. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sein Taicho nun nicht mehr ganz so ruhig war, wie er sich nach außen hin gab und aus diesem Grund beeilte er sich den jungen Shinigami am Kragen zu packen und vor die Tür zu setzen.

„Urahara-san, du solltest nicht…"

Doch Rukias Worte gingen im Kampflärm, der plötzlich von draußen erklang unter. Wenig später stapfte Toushiro wieder bei der Tür herein, eindeutig verärgert, aber wenigstens wieder Herr seiner Gefühle.

„Urahara-sama! Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, die Entscheidungen der Soul Society zu rechtfertigen. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich Euch bitten will, uns zu helfen. Ich habe keine Argumente, die Euch wirklich dazu bewegen können. Ich weiß nur, dass meine beste Freundin wegen Aizen Sousuke beinahe gestorben wären und viele sinnlos ihr Leben ließen und vielleicht noch lassen werden. Darum bitte ich Euch noch einmal, Urahara-sama. Ihr seid der Einzige, der uns noch helfen kann. Ich habe nichts, dass ich Euch anbieten kann, was auch nur in irgendeiner Weise an Euren Aufwand herankommt. Aber ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, um Euch zu entschädigen…auch, wenn die Spitze der Soul Society Euch eine Entschädigung vorenthält. Ich bitte Euch in meinem Namen, Urahara-sama, nicht im Namen der Society!"

Toushiro hatte den Blick gesenkt. Er hatte seinen Ärger bei dem kurzen Zwischenspiel mit dem Riesen ablassen können, wollte nun nur noch, dass Urahara Kisuke mit ihm kam.

Gelangweilt blickte Urahara Kisuke auf, musterte den kleinen Mann vor sich. „Alles?", stellte er dann die verhängnisvolle Frage.

„So…sofern es in meiner Macht steht…" Toushiros Stimme war leiser geworden, er hatte den Blick nicht gehoben, aber die Langweile, das nicht vorhandene Interesse klang auch durch Uraharas Stimme zu ihm. Dazu brauchte er dem anderen erst gar nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Natürlich würde es an ihm hängen bleiben, Urahara zu entschädigen. Die Society hatte erst auf sein Drängen hin zugestimmt, den ehemaligen Taicho wieder ins Team zu holen, auch wenn sie sich nun mit dieser Idee rühmten. Aber Toushiro wollte alles unternehmen, um Aizen zu besiegen, um Hinamori zu rächen, um sich zu rächen. Für manche Wünsche musste man Opfer bringen und er hoffte doch nicht, dass Urahara etwas Unmögliches oder Entwürdigendes verlangen würde.

Hätte Urahara verraten, dass ihn allein Rukia-chans trauriger Blick bereits überzeugt hatte, so wäre er sicherlich nicht so weit, wie er jetzt war. Das klang gut, sehr gut.

„Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass du mich ja sehr dringend wieder haben willst, wenn du mir alles in deiner Macht Stehende anbietest. War schon klar, dass es wieder an einem ihrer Untergebenen hängen bleiben würde sich zu opfern. Hier meine Bedingungen. Ich verlange freien Zugang zur Soul Society, jeder Zeit, auch nach Aizens Tod, denn dass er sterben wird steht außer Frage. Ich will vor meiner Abreise genau wissen, was von mir verlangt wird. Egal was es ist, ich werde es auf meine Weise erledigen, niemand wird sich einmischen und du Hitsugaya-kun wirst mich begleiten, wo immer ich hingehe. Nenn es Helfer, Sklave, Diener oder Lebensversicherung. Sollte dies eine Falle sein, wirst du der erste sein, der meine Wut zu spüren bekommt." Gut, das war geklärt. Nun würde er also warten und schon mal seine Sachen packen. Ob ihm die Shinigamikleidung von früher noch passte?

„Noch Tee?"

Toushiro blieb ruhig stehen. Gut, das war deutlich gewesen. Uraharas Wut und Hass auf die Society musste gewaltig sein. Er hatte auch kein Problem damit, Urahara zu begleiten – auch, wenn ihm der Ausdruck Sklave nicht unbedingt gefiel. Einziges Problem, das sich ihm bot, ehe er mit reinem Gewissen zustimmen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass der ehemalige Taicho Zugang zur Society verlangte, auch nachdem Aizen tot war. Das stand über seiner, Toushiros, Entscheidungsfreiheit. Yamamoto-san musste befragt werden, war er doch der Führer, bis Room46 wieder hergestellt war.

Aber ob dieser zustimmen würde? Er schien einen persönlichen Hass auf Urahara zu haben.

„Ich muss erst Yamamoto-taicho befragen, ob Euch der Zugang auch nach Vollendung dieses Auftrags gewährt wird…die anderen Bedingungen sind akzeptabel…"

Die Frage nach Tee klang in seinen Ohren wie Hohn, aber immerhin hatte er sich schon dazu herabgelassen einen Verbannten anzuflehen.

„Dann tu das. Willst du gleich los oder dich noch zu uns setzen? Aber wenn du weiterhin dort stehen bleibst, dann werde ich ein Preisschild schreiben und es dir umhängen." Urahara war schon wieder besser gelaunt, auch wenn er den Namen Yamamoto am besten überhört hätte. War dieser alte Hund immer noch nicht tot. Auch Hitsugaya musste seinen Unmut über den derzeitigen Führer der Soul Society mitbekommen haben, war er doch kurz zeitig zusammen gezuckt. Vielleicht sollte Kisuke wieder einmal beginnen sein Reiatsu zu trainieren um es besser unterdrücken zu können. Doch nun riss er sich zusammen, er konnte auch später noch seiner Wut Ausdruck verleihen, immerhin war der Trainingsraum nicht weit entfernt. Die hier Anwesenden hatten nichts mit der Sache zu tun.

„Ich werde gleich verschwinden, macht Euch keine Mühe, Urahara-sama!"

Kaum, dass er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war Toushiro auch schon weg, förmlich verschwunden. Fürs Erste hatte er genug von Urahara Kisuke und dessen wechselnden Stimmungen. Er ließ lieber Rukia zurück, die würde den seltsamen Geschäftsführer schon bei Laune halten.

Für die anderen unsichtbar grinste Kisuke in seinen Teebecher. Stolz stellte der ehemalige Shinigami fest, dass er es schon wieder geschafft hatte einen Besucher zu verschrecken. So schnell wie der Kleine abgedampft war, das würde bestimmt ein richtiger Spaß werden. Er hoffte jetzt schon einmal, dass seine Aufgaben nicht seine ganze Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würden, immerhin brauchte er ja noch den halben Tag um faul herumzuliegen und sein neues Spielzeug zu ärgern.

Tessai ahnte Schlimmes. Dieses hinterhältige Grinsen seines Taichos versprach nichts Gutes. Und auch die halb gepackten Koffer in dessen Schlafraum über die der Geschäftsführer vorhin gestolpert war, verrieten, dass Urahara schon seine eigenen Pläne hatte.

Der kleine Captain tat ihm jetzt schon Leid, wusste dieser doch nicht einmal wie man einen Urahara Kisuke richtig anfassen konnte um sich das Leben zu erleichtern.

Rukias Blick war Hitsugaya gefolgt, fiel nun zurück auf Urahara.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du zurück gehst, Urahara-san!", stellte sie dann leise fest, nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Sollte es sich um eine Falle handeln, kann ich mich endlich rächen und dann immer noch zurückkommen. Sollten meine Bedingungen erfüllt werden, sehe ich es als Urlaub. Ich habe meinen Diener und bekomme Kost und Logis gratis. Davon abgesehen, ist jedes Zugeständnis von Yamamoto an mich wie ein Schlag in dessen Gesicht. Mir soll es egal sein. Bei den Problemen, die die Gesellschaft im Moment hat, denke ich nicht, dass er es sich leisten kann meine Bedingungen abzulehnen. Würde Aizen jetzt angreifen, wärst du wahrscheinlich die einzige Überlebende."

Total unberührt von der klaren Todesbotschaft, die er gerade überbracht hatte, nippte Kisuke an seinem Tee.

Rukia schwieg, starrte nur in ihre Tasse. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass Urahara Kisuke ein eigenwilliger Charakter war, schwer zu durchschauen, bedrohlich und geheimnisumwittert. Doch hier schien mehr im Gange zu sein, als ihr bekannt war. Und so wie es sich ihr darstellte, war es ein Privatkrieg zwischen Urahara und Yamamoto-taicho. Ob es ihnen völlig egal war, wer bei dieser Fehde unter die Räder kam?

Man würde sehen, im Moment konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als sich überraschen zu lassen.

„Und du weißt schon, wie man Aizen besiegen kann? Die Taichos haben es nicht geschafft, aber Hitsugaya-taicho scheint große Erwartungen in dich zu setzen. Es war seine Idee, dich um Hilfe zu bitten, soviel ich weiß. Sag, Urahara-san, kannst du Aizen besiegen?"

„Ich sage nur soviel, die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich kenne, ist der allerletzte Weg, den ich nehmen möchte. Ich hoffe, wir finden zuvor noch eine andere Alternative ihn zu beseitigen. Eines ist jedoch klar, keine der Personen, die ich kenne, hat im Moment die Fähigkeit sich gegen Aizen und seine Leute aufzulehnen."

Nachdenklich nippte Kisuke an seinem Tee. Ja, es gab sehr wohl einen Weg Aizen zu besiegen. Doch er hatte nicht vor den anderen zu verraten, wie dies möglich wäre. Erst einmal musste man den Verräter aufspüren und einen geeigneten Kampfplatz wählen, vorausgesetzt der Society war ein Weg Aizen zu vernichten eingefallen. Ein Kampf in der Stadt würde zu deren vollkommenen Zerstörung führen. Oder zumindest der Rest, den Kurosaki übrig gelassen hatte, würde auch noch kaputt gehen.

Noch ehe Rukia zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, tauchte Toushiro plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts wieder auf, den Kopf immer noch oder schon wieder gesenkt.

„Yamamoto-taicho ist mit Euren Bedingungen einverstanden, Urahara-sama", erklärte er kurz angebunden. Er hatte sich dieses Mal wirklich beeilt und auch wenn er für gewöhnlich im Vergleich zu den anderen Taichos sehr schnell war, war er dieses Mal noch schneller gewesen. Urahara war bereit zuzustimmen, je mehr Zeit man ihm zum Überlegen ließ, desto unwahrscheinlicher wurde es, dass er bei seiner Meinung blieb.

„Schön, das zu hören. Ach ja, sollte er sich umentscheiden, wirst du mich natürlich informieren, damit das klar ist." Wieso musste sich der Kleine so beeilen? Jetzt wollte er bestimmt noch, dass sie sofort aufbrachen. Das fehlte gerade noch.

„Tessai, pack mir bitte etwas Tee mit ein. Wer weiß, ob es dort guten gibt. So wie du gehetzt bist, willst du wahrscheinlich, dass wir sofort abreisen, nicht wahr, Toushiro-kun?"

Toushiro war im ersten Moment sicher, sich verhört zu haben. Toushiro-kun? Wie kam der Kerl dazu…? So eine Frechheit war ihm nun schon lange nicht mehr untergekommen. Ein Blick in Uraharas Gesicht bestätigte ihm, dass dieser es mit voller Absicht getan hatte. Langsam aber sicher kam Toushiro zu der Entscheidung, dass es eine denkbar schlechte Idee gewesen war, ausgerechnet Urahara Kisuke um Hilfe zu bitten. Und er konnte den anderen nicht einmal schlagen, denn immerhin wollte er etwas von diesem. Mit üblich trotzigem Gesicht setzte er sich auf den Boden – genau dort, wo er gerade eben noch gestanden hatte.

„Ihr könnte Euch Zeit lassen, Yamamoto-taicho hat keine Zeitangabe gegeben, wann wir zurück sein sollen. Er lässt Euch lediglich ausrichten, dass ihr Yoruichi-sama bitten sollt, Euch zu begleiten."

„Ach jetzt wo man zugestimmt hat, kommen die ganzen Haken an die Oberfläche. Wenn ihr etwas von Yoruichi wollt, dann fragt sie selbst." Für Kisuke war das Thema erledigt. Er würde weder den Boten von Yamamoto spielen, noch Freunde zu etwas überreden. Sie sollte selbst entscheiden, ohne durch seine Meinung beeinflusst zu werden. Langsam erhob sich Kisuke und verschwand nach hinten. Fünf Minuten später erschien er mit einem Koffer und Benihime in der Hand, war abmarschbereit.

„Von mir aus können wir gehen." Er hatte beschlossen sich von Yamamoto einen neuen Kimono bezahlen zu lassen.

Er bekam lediglich einen verärgerten Blick von Toushiro geschenkt. Dieser nahm ihm das ‚Toushiro-kun' immer noch krumm, erhob sich aber und trat ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Laden. Sollte sich Yamamoto doch selbst um die Sache mit Yoruichi kümmern. Irgendwann hatte Toushiro auch genug davon, für jeden den Dienstboten zu spielen. Obwohl er annahm, dass die schwerste Hürde in Form von Urahara Kisuke erst noch auf ihn zukam.

Nun gut, noch würde er sich in Geduld üben, vielleicht täuschte ja der erste Eindruck nur, und Urahara war trotz allem ein umgänglicher Mann, mit dem sich reden ließ.

„Dann wollen wir einmal prüfen, ob Yamamoto die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Ähm…Toushiro-kun, willst du Rukia-chan hier lassen?" Kisuke hatte schon Benihime zur Hand und machte sich nun bereit den Durchgang zur Soul Society selbst zu öffnen.

Er sah nicht, wie eine Ader auf Toushiros Stirn warnend zu pochen begann, bemerkte aber sehr wohl die Hand, die sich ballte, unbewusst in Richtung Zanpakutou zuckte, dann aber wieder sank.

„Ich bin sicher, Rukia-san hat mitbekommen, dass wir aufbrechen und wird bereit sein, uns zu folgen", stellte er dann leise klar, die Stimme beherrscht ruhig.

„Gut, dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen. Du bist doch so nett und nimmst meinen Koffer, nicht, Toushiro-kun?" Da nun auf Rukia eingetroffen war, konnte Urahara loslegen. Kurz murmelte er einige Worte, öffnete dann mit seinem Katana das Tor zur anderen Welt.

„Du solltest nicht so ein Gesicht ziehen, Toushiro-kun, das steht dir nicht."

In diesem Moment konnte sich der Taicho der zehnten Division nicht mehr länger beherrschen. War er hier Uraharas Packesel? Und was ging es den an, was für ein Gesicht er zog? Ohne Vorwarnung ergriff er Uraharas Koffer, holte aus und schleuderte ihn diesen direkt auf den Hinterkopf. Zum Glück hatte der Ex-Taicho das Tor schon geöffnet und wurde nun durch den Aufprall nur hineingestoßen.

„Nennt mich nicht Toushiro-kun!", brüllte ihm ein völlig aufgebrachter Hitsugaya-taicho hinterher, während er schwer atmend am Tor stehen blieb und überlegte, ob er mit gezogenem Schwert hinterher springen oder am besten gleich fort bleiben sollte.

Sich den Hinterkopf reibend und Benihimes Amüsement ignorierend wartete Urahara auf der anderen Seite auf diesen ungehobelten Zwerg. Der wusste anscheinend nicht wie man Vorgesetzte behandelte. Der Koffer lag wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt, aber Kisuke sah keinen Grund diesen nun auch noch zu holen. Herausfordernd nahm er mitten vor dem großen Tor, das den Eingang zur Soul Society versperrte auf dem Boden Platz, wartete.

Rukia folge ihm als erste, warf einen besorgten Blick auf den wartenden Mann, trat dann vorsorglich beiseite. Wenig später tauchte auch Toushiro auf, landete elegant auf dem Boden vor der Soul Society und warf Urahara nur einen grimmigen Blick zu, ehe er provokant auf diesen zuging, dann daran vorbei und mit einer raschen Handbewegung das Tor öffnete.

„Nach Euch, Urhara-sama!", meinte er dann ruhig.

Doch Urahara rührte sich keinen Millimeter, blieb ruhig sitzen und musterte den jungen Taicho, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Himmel zuwandte.

„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen? Toushiro-kun?", fragte er nun absichtlich laut, den letzten Teil stark betonend.

Toushiro ignorierte die Warnung in der Stimme.

„Ich wüsste nicht was. Wenn Ihr noch hier bleiben wollt, werde ich inzwischen ohne Euch vorangehen", erklärte er dann ruhig, betrat mit einem Ausdruck äußerster Zufriedenheit – was nun wirklich selten bei ihm war – den Boden der Soul Society.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, Urahara noch einmal auf den inadäquaten Namen hinzuweisen, den er für ihn verwendete.

„Gut, dann sollte ich mich wohl auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Wenn dir unsere Abmachung wieder eingefallen ist, weißt du ja wo du mich finden kannst." Mit diesen Worten stand Urahara auf, verabschiedete sich von Rukia, schnappte sich seinen Koffer und holte Benihime wieder aus ihrer Scheide, begann das Tor erneut zu öffnen.

Doch schon nach kurzem musste er feststellen, dass das nicht funktionierte. Toushiro, der gerade dazu ansetzen wollte, Urahara zurückzuhalten, hielt überrascht inne, als er sah, dass sich das Tor nicht öffnen ließ. Sein Blick wanderte nach hinten, zu dem Hauptgebäude der Soul Society, das weithin zu sehen war.

Yamamoto-taicho! Kein Zweifel! Der Taicho der ersten Division hatte gewusst, dass lediglich Toushiro mit Rukia und Urahara ausstand und hatte nun eine Sperre um das gesamte Gebiet gespannt. Der Weg zur Menschenwelt war blockiert. Und nur Yamamoto-taicho konnte die Sperre wieder aufheben.

„Wenn Ihr mir dann folgen wollt, Urahara-sama!", meinte Toushiro ruhig.

Gut, wenn Yamamoto es so wollte, dann würde man schon sehen, wie viel ihm dieser Beweis von Stärke wert war. Gelassen stellte Urahara seinen Koffer zu Boden, drehte sich mit gezogenem Katana zu dem Captain der zehnten Division um.

„Wenn du es so willst, Hitsugaya-taicho. Unsere Abmachung wurde so eben gebrochen. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du dich noch an meine Worte erinnern kannst."

Das war auch schon die einzige Warnung die Toushiro bekam, bevor sich Urahara langsam, mit unterdrücktem Ärger in den Augen näherte.

Und Toushiro wich zurück, dachte im Moment nicht einmal im Entferntesten daran, Hyourinmaru zu ziehen.

„Ich habe damit nichts zu tun, Urahara-sama. Ich habe Yamamoto-taicho Eure Worte übermittelt, er hat zugestimmt…"

Doch Toushiro wusste auch, dass die Abmachung ungültig war, dass Urahara schon bei seinem ersten Schritt in diese Welt betrogen worden war. Und es war seine Schuld, denn er hatte den anderen dazu überredet. Kurz schloss er die Augen, stellte sich dann aufrecht hin.

„Aber Ihr habt Recht…die Abmachung wurde gebrochen…" Mit ruhigem Blick wartete er auf die angedrohte Strafe, ignorierte das Zittern des Zanpakutou auf seinem Rücken.

„Deine Strafe hebe ich mir bist zum Schluss auf", antwortete Urahara kalt. Dem Kleinen war sein eigenes Schicksal vielleicht egal, aber wie sah es mit dem von seinen Kameraden aus?

„Wach auf, Benihime!", rief Urahara dann laut genug um anzukündigen, was nun kommen würde. Sein Schwert vergeudete keine Sekunde und begann sich zu verwandelt, wurde größer, wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Dann setzte der ehemalige Captain auch schon zu einem Angriff an.

„Schrei Benihime", meinte Kisuke dann leise. Prompt begann das Schwert in dessen Hand zu vibrieren. Leise zu summen. Und dann wackelten auch schon die dicken Mauern, die die Soul Society umragten. Stein für Stein begannen sie instabil zu werden, zu bröckeln und dann einzustürzen. Genau wie sich das Tor in seine Moleküle auflöste. Benihime war mindestens genauso wütend wie ihr Meister und machte dies auch deutlich. Als von den stabilen Mauern nichts mehr stand, ging Urahara einfach weiter, machte sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Gebäude. Tiefer und tiefer, solange bis er Yamamoto gefunden hatte.

„Urahara-sama! Wartet!"

Toushiro versperrte ihm den Weg, war sich klar, dass er gerade noch mehr mit seinem Leben spielte als zuvor.

„Ihr brecht gerade Eure Regeln selbst. Ihr habt gesagt, Ihr würdet Euch an mir rächen, nicht an den anderen! Bevor Ihr Yamamoto-taicho erreicht habt, werdet Ihr drei Divisionen ausgelöscht haben. Bitte, Urahara-sama! Tötet keine Unschuldigen! Haltet ein!"

Mit weit von sich gestreckten Armen stand Toushiro vor ihm, versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Wenn sich der andere nicht aufhalten ließe, würde er selbst zu seiner Waffe greifen müssen, auch wenn das bei einem Mann wie Urahara Kisuke den sicheren Tod bedeuten würde.

„Das hier ist Teil deiner Strafe. Außerdem denke ich, habe ich wohl auch das Recht eines meiner Versprechen zu brechen, nicht?", fuhr er den jungen Taicho vor sich an.

„Keine Bange ich werde diesen drei Divisionen mitteilen, dass sie sich bei Yamamoto bedanken können. Und nun aus dem Weg!"

Mit einem schnellen Schritt, der für Hitsugaya nicht erfassbar war, hatte Kisuke die kurze Distanz zwischen den beiden überbrückt und Toushiro mit Benihimes Griff hart in den Magen geschlagen.

Ein überraschter Laut entkam ihm, ehe er zu Boden ging, hustete und keuchte. Doch dann kniff er die Augen zusammen, griff nach Hyourinmarus Schaft und zog den Soul Slayer aus der Scheide. Kaum, dass er sich aufgerichtet hatte und spürte, dass sein Schwert zum Kampf bereit war, ging er auf Urahara los. Es war ein mehr als aussichtsloser Kampf, aber er würde seine Kameraden und Freunde nicht einfach so ihrem Schicksal überlassen.

Doch Urahara war bereits aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Hatte schon, als der Kleine zu Boden gegangen war, dessen Intention gespürt. Nun erschien er hinter dem jungen Taicho, schlug ihm dieses Mal mit dem Griff in den Rücken, sah zu wie er zu Boden ging.

Ein leiser Laut erklang noch, der Taichomantel begann sich rot zu färben, wo die kaum verheilte Wunde, die Aizen dem Jungen zugefügt hatte, wieder aufgeplatzt war. Doch davon bekam Toushiro nichts mehr mit, war in eine erholsame Ohnmacht gestürzt. Sein Soul Slayer lag unbeachtet neben ihm.

„Kisuke, Kisuke, Kisuke…noch genau so impulsiv wir früher, wie mir scheinen will…", erklang in diesem Moment eine ältere Stimme. Urahara hob den Blick, sah Yamamoto auf sich zukommen, wie üblich auf einen Stock gestützt, ein junges Mädchen bei sich, das bei Hitsugayas Anblick blass wurde und auf ihn zurannte.

„Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun!", drang ihre panische Stimme über den Platz.

Yamamoto hatte den Blick nicht von Urahara genommen, meinte nur mit befehlender Stimme.

„Hinamori-kun! Beeil dich und hol Hilfe für Hitsugaya-taicho! – Warum bist du so ärgerlich, Kisuke?", wandte er sich dann wieder an Urahara.

Uraharas Griff um Benihime wurde fester, er konnte spüren wie auch ihre Wut hoch wallte. Doch noch war er nicht bereit sich in blanker Wut auf Yamamoto zu stürzen.

„Du bist der Grund, brichst erneut deine Versprechen. Löse die Sperre und lass mich ziehen oder sie zu, wie deine schöne Stadt in Staub zerfällt!", zischte er wütend. Was aus dem Kleinen wurde, war ihm im Moment egal, zwar wollte er ihn nicht tot sehen, hatte er doch schon andere Pläne, was sich jedoch nicht vermeiden ließ, ließ sich eben nicht vermeiden. Genauso wie er nicht hatte wissen können, dass die Verletzung, des Jungen sich an dessen Rücken befand. Man hatte ihm zwar angesehen, dass er nicht zu hundert Prozent fit war, aber ein Hellseher war Kisuke dann auch wieder nicht. Tja, Pech gehabt.

„Du willst gehen? Die Sperre ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme…wenn du gehen willst, steht dir das natürlich frei. Aber ich dachte, du bleibst? War das nicht deine Regelung? Hitsugaya-taicho als dein…nun…'Begleiter'. Für den Moment, bis Aizen Sousuke in Gewahrsam ist oder tot, wird diese Sperre bestehen bleiben, aber sie wurde nicht errichtet, um dich am Gehen zu hindern. Es muss sich hier um ein Missverständnis handeln, Kisuke…dennoch wären wir über deine Hilfe froh…"

Yamamoto wandte kurz den Blick, als einige Offiziere der vierten Division erschienen und begannen sich um Hitsugaya-taichos Verletzung zu kümmern.

„Es ist mir egal, für wen die Sperre errichtet wurde. Du hast zugestimmt, dass ich kommen und gehen kann, wie ich will, also erwarte ich, dass dies auch der Fall ist. Mein ‚Begleiter' hat sich falsch verhalten, einen Teil der Abmachung gebrochen. Meine Abreise wäre nötig gewesen um ihn daran zu erinnern. Sorge dafür, dass ich jeder Zeit zwischen den beiden Welten hin und her reisen kann und wir haben kein Problem…zumindest in dieser Sache nicht mehr. Ich habe weiß Gott nicht viel verlangt als Gegenleistung, also kann ich ja wohl davon ausgehen, dass diese Kleinigkeiten von eurer Seite aus eingehalten werden." Als Zeichen seines guten Willens steckte Kisuke wenigstens seine Waffe weg, schien sich nun wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Natürlich...ich ahnte nur nicht, dass du sobald wieder abzureisen gedenkst. Nun, es wird sich eine Lösung finden, um deinem Wunsch zu entsprechen, Kisuke. Wenn du mir nun folgen würdest, wir haben einiges zu bereden…"

Ruhig sah der Alte von Kisuke auf den immer noch auf dem Bauch am Boden liegenden Hitsugaya.

„Man wird dir selbstverständlich einen anderen Begleiter zur Seite stellen. Wie wäre es mit Rukia-san? Ihr kennt euch doch, nicht?"

„Die Regeln waren klar, der Kleine bleibt mein Begleiter. Er hat bei vollem Bewusstsein über meine Bedingungen nach gedacht und zu gestimmt, auch als ich noch einmal nachgefragt habe. Entweder er hält ab sofort sein Versprechen oder unser Deal platzt, sobald er von seinem Zugeständnis zurück tritt. Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir. Jeder andere würde es als einen Befehl ansehen. Es geht hier um etwas, dass dir fremd sein dürfte." Mit einem letzten Blick auf Toushiro-kun schnappte sich Kisuke seinen Koffer und ging in gebührendem Abstand neben Yamamoto her. Interessiert fragte er sich, warum ihn die Mitglieder der Vierten so anstarrten, bis ihm auffiel, dass sein Hut verrutscht war und er diesen gewissenhaft wieder gerade schob.

„Selbst dir – Kisuke – dürfte klar sein, dass Hitsugaya-kun jetzt erst mal etwas Ruhe braucht. Es gibt genug andere fähige Begleiter in der Soul Society. Begleiter, die sicher Hitsugayas Auftrag genauso gut, wenn nicht noch besser erledigen. Er ist manchmal impulsiv, er wird dir keine Freude machen, Kisuke…"

Doch Yamamoto zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sollte Urahara doch machen, wie er wollte. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf den Verletzten zu verschwenden, spazierte Yamamoto neben Urahara zurück zum Hauptgebäude.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Wie schon gesagt, du verstehst nicht, worum es hier geht. Du kennst meine Meinung. Lass ihn in mein Quartier bringen." Hoffentlich würde sich Yamamoto kurz fassen. Es war schwer für Kisuke seine persönlichen Differenzen mit diesem Mann außen vor zu lassen und sich auf sein Versprechen zu konzentrieren. Och, er würde dem Kleinen eine zweite Chance geben, denn augenscheinlich war diesem das Wohl der Society wichtig. Also hieß es erst einmal seine Rache zu verschieben, oder sich einen guten Grund auftischen zu lassen um Yamamoto endlich aus dem Weg zu räumen.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist. Hitsugaya-taicho wird also in der Zeit deiner Anwesenheit von seinen Aufgaben als Taicho teils entbunden…womit wir schon beim nächsten Thema wären. Wir haben einige Taichos verloren und bräuchten Aushilfen, bis die Neuwahlen stattfinden können. Könnte man dir eine Stelle schmackhaft machen, Kisuke?"

Yamamoto wollte keine Zeit verlieren und die Divisionen augenscheinlich wieder in Ordnung sehen. Urahara war zweifellos ein fähiger Mann, wenn auch gefährlich. Aber für die Übergangszeit wäre er genau richtig.

„Einverstanden, was hast du anzubieten?" Auch Urahara sah man es an, dass er das Gespräch am besten schon beendet wusste, bevor sie einen der Besprechungsräume erreichten. Die Anwesenheit dieses Mannes strapazierte seine Nerven.

„Doppelte Bezahlung…immerhin bist du eine Fachkraft. Außerdem zusätzlich Zugang zu allen Räumlichkeiten der Soul Society…"

Yamamoto war nun stehen geblieben, musterte den vor ihm stehenden Mann. „Zudem bekommst du dein Quartier im Nobelviertel, wenn das dein Wunsch ist. Ein Haus steht dort gerade frei. Sehr geräumig!"

„Gut, klingt nicht schlecht. Aber ich will kein Haus neben Byakuya, das ist zu deprimierend. Ach ja, sag wie geht es Hisagi-kun? Wie macht er sich?" Ein Außenstehender, hätte gemein zwei alte Freunde wären aufeinander getroffen und tauschten nun Neuigkeiten aus. Dass sich die beiden Taichos jedoch auch skeptisch und vorsichtig musterten, jeder Zeit bereit einen Angriff abzuwehren, war nicht ersichtlich.

„Hisagi-fukutaicho? Er ist mittlerweile Vizecaptain der neunten Division und hat eine Beförderung zum Taicho ausgeschlagen. Ein sehr ruhiger, aber sehr fähiger Mann", gab Yamamoto ruhig zur Antwort, während er überlegte, ob er noch etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte.

„Du wirst dann die dritte Division übernehmen, Kisuke. Koutetsu-fukutaicho wird dann wieder in ihre Einheit zurückkehren. Dein Untergebener ist Kira Izuru. Alles andere wird sich finden. Hinamori-kun wird dich zu deinem Quartier geleiten", fügte er dann noch hinzu, deutete auf das junge Mädchen, das in diesem Moment aus dem Schatten eines Gebäudes trat, offensichtlich um Yamamoto über Hitsugayas Gesundheitszustand zu informieren.

„Ah…" Hatte sich Shuuhei also noch nicht gebessert, auch nach diesen vielen Jahren nicht. Dabei hatte Kisuke doch gehofft, dass der Kleine mittlerweile richtigen Anschluss gefunden hatte. Aber wie es aussah, hielt er sich wenn möglich immer noch aus allem raus. Der nachdenkliche Blick machte sofort einem vorfreudigen Platz. Dann musste er eben als erste Amtshandlung seinen jungen Freund besuchen und diesem ein wenig in den Hintern treten.

Als Hinamori-kun nun auf sie zukam, blieb Kisuke einfach stehen. Er sah keinen Sinn darin in eine Richtung weiter zu laufen, die nicht sein Ziel war. So weit er sich erinnern konnte, lagen die Nobelviertel weiter im Westen.

„Yamamoto-taicho! Hitsugaya-kun ist bereits wieder aufgewacht und wollte wissen, wo sich Urahara-sama befindet. Die Sanitäter haben Mühe ihn ruhig zu halten und wollen nun wissen, wo er hingebracht werden soll!"

Das junge Mädchen hielt den Blick gesenkt, warf nur kurz einen vorsichtigen und zugleich ärgerlichen Blick auf Urahara.

„Er wird in Urahara-taichos Quartier gebracht! Es liegt im Nobelviertel. Sag den Helfern Bescheid und geleite Urahara-taicho dann dorthin!"

Man konnte sehen, dass Hinamori mit dieser Regelung alles andere als zufrieden war, es aber nicht wagte, sich gegen Yamamoto aufzulehnen. Stattdessen neigte sie den Kopf und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

„Nette Untergebene hast du da. Sie scheinen alle ziemlich begeistert von deinen Befehlen zu sein. Genau wie in alten Zeiten, nicht?" Langsam wurde Kisuke ungeduldig. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass man solange brauchte um ihn zu seinem Quartier zu bringen. Er wollte doch endlich ein Bad nehmen. So lange Reisen machten ganz staubig und verschwitzt. Innerlich lächelte er über sich. Ja, diese Marathonwanderungen von zehn Minuten immer, welch Anstrengung.

„Wenn du sonst nichts mehr zu erzählen hast, dann denke ich werde ich mich selbst darum bemühen, dass ich schneller zu meinem Bad komme."

Kisuke hatte sich bereits von Yamamoto weggedreht, wartete noch einen Moment auf eine Antwort, welche nicht kam und verschwand dann, nur um vor den etwas hilflos wirkenden Sanitätern wieder aufzutauchen.

„Hitsugaya-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho! Bitte, bleibt ruhig. Eure Wunde wird sich wieder öffnen!", konnte man die Offiziere der vierten Division hören, die versuchten Toushiro weiter auf den Boden zu drücken. Doch dieser wehrte sich nach Möglichkeit, drängte die ihn haltenden Hände weg.

Als Toushiro dann Urahara sah, wurde er ruhiger, schob nun aber nun wirklich resolut die Hände weg, stand wankend auf und ging auf Urahara zu, ließ sich dann vor diesem auf die Knie sinken.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Urahara-sama!", murrte er leise, Schweiß auf der Stirn.

Dieser betrachtete den Verletzten einen Moment abschätzend, ehe sich dann ein Lächeln auf seine Züge legte. „Och, das ist doch schon mal ein guter Anfang. Allerdings solltest du auf die Sanitäter hören." Gerade als man meinen konnte, Urahara wäre nicht nachtragen, wurde dessen Blick wieder ernst und bedrohlich.

„Ich will jetzt klipp und klar von dir wissen, ob du dich an unsere Abmachung halten wirst oder nicht. Wenn du dein Wort nicht halten kannst, dann bin ich hier falsch. Ich habe nicht vor dir jedes Mal, wenn dir etwas nicht gepasst hat, diese Frage neu zu stellen. Das ist das erste und vor allem das letzte Mal." Ruhig wartete der zeitweilige Captain auf eine Antwort.

„Ich werde mich daran halten, Urahama-sama. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen…", Toushiro stützte sich mit der linken Hand am Boden ab, hielt den Blick gesenkt, versuchte das Wanken zu unterdrücken.

„Bitte, gebt mir noch eine Chance…"

„Gut, von mir aus. Dann lass dich erstmal richtig verarzten, halb tot nützt du mir nichts. Ich warte unterdessen. Wenn du fit genug bist, wird uns Hinamori-fukutaicho zu unserem Haus bringen." Urahara stellte seinen Koffer auf den Boden und ließ sich daneben in den Staub sinken. Jetzt war es auch schon egal, seine Kleider musste so oder so gewaschen werden. Belustigt beobachtete er dann wie man den aufgebrachten Taicho wieder auf den Boden drückte.

Toushiro wehrte dich dennoch nach Kräften, hatte scheinbar nicht vor, es den Sanitätern leicht zu machen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, ruhig liegen zu bleiben, sich verarzten zu lassen.

Doch irgendwann gab er sich dann geschlagen, blieb ruhig liegen, den Blick grimmig beiseite gewandt, ließ die anderen gewähren. Und als er dann Zeit hatte zum Nachdenken, fielen ihm zwei Worte ein, die Urahara gebraucht hatte.

Der Kopf des Jungen wirbelte wieder herum, maß Urahara geschockt.

„Unser Haus?", fragte er nach, wollte sich schon wieder aufrichten, wurde erneut zurückgehalten.

„Ja! Ist das nicht toll? Wir bekommen ein ganzes Haus für uns, keine geteilten Quartiere. Und dann noch im Nobelviertel, ich kann es schon gar nicht mehr erwarten." Ob diese Freude nun gespielt war oder nicht, war nicht zu bestimmen. Eines war jedoch klar. Wenn Kisuke schon einige Zeit hier bleiben musste, dann war ihm ein Haus allemal lieber als nur zwei eigene Räume.

„Aber, aber, Hitsugaya-kun. Du sollst doch ruhig lieben bleiben, damit diese netten Herren ihre Arbeit endlich erledigen können. Und sich endlich darauf, anstatt auf unser Gespräch konzentrieren. Leichter Unmut über die mangelnde Professionalität der Sanitäter der vierten Einheit schwang in Kisukes Stimme mit. Sie konnten doch jetzt schon mit dem neuesten Tratsch aufwarten, immerhin wussten sie aus erster Hand, dass Urahara Kisuke wieder im Land war.

„Aber…" Toushiro fehlten die Worte. Das Ganze entwickelte sich überhaupt nicht so, wie er sich das gewünscht hatte. Ganz und gar nicht. Dennoch blieb er wieder ruhig liegen, dachte nach, den Mund trotzig verzogen. Er wollte nicht in einem Haus mit Urahara Kisuke wohnen. Er hatte auch noch andere Sachen zu erledigen, konnte sich Urlaub – denn als solchen würde Yamamoto-taicho die Angelegenheit werten – nicht leisten.

„Was wird dann aus meiner Einheit, Urahara-sama?", fragte er leise, den Blick nur kurz auf den anderen Mann gerichtet.

„Die wird zur Hälfte von deinem Fukutaicho geleitet und wenn ich dich nicht brauche, kannst du jederzeit zu deiner Einheit zurück. Du bist sozusagen auf einen Halbtagscaptain zurückgestuft worden, bis sich die Wogen hier geglättet haben", gab Urahara brav über die zukünftigen Pläne Auskunft. Zufrieden verfolgte Kisuke die Fortschritte der Sanitäter. Ging doch gleich viel schneller, wenn an sich nur auf eine Sache konzentrieren musste. Noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnten, erhob sich der gewöhnungsbedürftig gekleidete Mann und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose.

„So, wie neu, siehst du. Die nächsten 24 Stunden nicht strapazieren, wie du es das letzte Mal getan hast und voilà nichts bleibt zurück. Ihr könnt gehen, den Rest schaffen wir alleine. Hinamori-kun, bringst du uns bitte zu dem Haus?"

Kisuke hatte den Sanitätern vorgegriffen, das Offensichtliche nur schneller erzählt. Es änderte sich einfach nichts, egal wie viele Jahrhunderte man ihnen Zeit gab.

Die Angesprochene nickte nur, eilte dann zu Hitsugaya um diesem auf die Beine zu helfen. Doch ihre hilfreiche Hand wurde weg geschlagen und der ‚Halbtagstaicho' kämpfte sich alleine auf die Beine. Er wusste nicht, warum er so tat, aber etwas in ihm widerstrebte es, Urahara zu zeigen, dass da mehr zwischen ihnen war – auch, wenn dieser es vielleicht schon längst wusste.

Außerdem…nicht strapazieren? Wer hatte ihm denn den Schwertschaft in den Rücken gerammt? Toushiro seufzte leise, unhörbar. Eines wusste er jetzt schon. Mit Urahara Kisuke würde es nicht einfach werden. Alles anderes als das. Vorsichtig nahm er dann sein Zanpakutou hoch, steckte es in die Scheide, schnallte sich diese wieder um den Rücken. Mit zur Seite gewandten Blick blieb er dann vor Urahara stehen, wartete ab.

Dieser hob sofort abwehrend die Hände. „Huu, sieh mich nicht so böse an, das könnte ja fast gefährlich sein. Ich weiß auch nicht, wo wir hin müssen, kann somit den Weg nicht vorgeben. Hinamori-kun, wenn du so nett wärst."

Nach der Hälfte des Weges wurde es dem Captain aber doch etwas langweilig. Von allen Seiten wurde er angestarrt, als hätte man noch nie einen Mann mit Hut gesehen. Die Aussicht war auch nicht allzu berauschend. Die Hälfte kannte er schon und die neueren Sachen lagen in Schutt und Asche.

Kisuke wollte endlich in seine Badewanne und der kleine Taicho brauchte noch Ruhe, da hielt er es für besser, ihn nun kurz etwas mehr anzustrengen als noch ewig lange quer durch die Stadt zu wandern.

„Ich denke wir nehmen jetzt mal die Abkürzung, wenn du verstehst, Hinamori-kun", meldete sich Kisuke zu Wort.

„Ganz wie Ihr wünscht, Urahara-sama", meinte die Angesprochene folgsam, warf aber einen besorgten Blick zu Toushiro, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Er würde kein Bremsklotz sein.

„Wohin müssen wir genau, Hinamori?", wandte er sich nun doch an seine Jugendfreundin, erhielt von dieser die Adresse. Er kannte das Gebäude. Es war wirklich groß, einige der noblen Familien standen bereits mit Yamamoto-taicho im Gespräch, um es zu erwerben. Es lag zentral, hatte eine wunderbare Aussicht und war zudem wirklich beeindruckend. Was mochte Urahara angestellt haben, um in solch einer Luxushütte wohnen zu dürfen?

Toushiros Blick glitt kurz über Uraharas Gestalt, fragte sich, welche Geheimnisse in den nächsten Tagen noch über diesen Mann aufgedeckt werden würden. Dabei war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt etwas über Urahara Kisuke erfahren würde, oder ob dies alles nicht nur zu dessen kleinem Spiel gehörte. Immer mehr wachte der Verdacht in ihm, dass Urahara gefährlich war. Nicht nur von Stärke und Macht her, sondern gerade deswegen weil er diese Stärke nicht zeigte. Ein Schauer lief dem Jungen über den Rücken als er an die Furch erregenden Augen dachte, die unter der Krempe des Hutes drohend hervorgeblitzt hatten. Es war gewesen, als hätte eine eisige Hand nach seinem Herzen gegriffen und dieses gedrückt. Selbst jetzt konnte Toushiro noch den Schauer spüren, der ihm über den Rücken gelaufen war. Wenn jemand Aizen besiegen konnte, dann war es zweifellos Urahara. Aber er konnte genauso gut die gesamte Soul Society auslöschen – und das ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder ohne den Hauch von Unsicherheit.

Hitsugaya wandte den Blick wieder ab, kehrte ihn wieder der Umgebung zu. Dann nickte er, war im nächsten Moment schon verschwunden.

Urahara hatte den Blick des jungen Taichos sehr wohl bemerkt, hielt es jedoch nicht für nötig ihn mit einem lauten ‚Buuuhh!' vor allen Leuten zu blamieren. Dennoch reizte ihn der Gedanken und ehe er ihn zum Schluss doch noch in die Tat umsetzte, verschwand er lieber auch in Richtung des Hauses. Dort angekommen wartete er noch auf die beiden anderen. Jetzt wo er die Adresse erfahren hatte, war es für ihn nicht schwer gewesen das Grundstück zu finden. Gerade als Toushiro und Hinamori ihre Füße auf seinen Rasen setzten, zog Kisuke das ‚Zu Verkaufen' Schild aus dem Boden. Er war gespannt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis eventuelle Käufer mitbekamen, dass ihm das Gebäude sozusagen geschenkt wurde.

Ob er den anderen wohl mitteilen sollte, dass sie von Aizen das ganze nächste Jahr nichts hören würden? Nein, besser nicht, so würden sie viel wachsamer bleiben.

„Danke, dass du uns gebracht hast, Hinamori-kun, du kannst dich nun wieder um wichtigere Dinge kümmern."

Der Fukutaicho der fünften Division verneigte sich kurz vor Urahara, warf Toushiro dann noch einen kurzen Blick zu und verschwand genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Es behagte ihr nicht, Hitsugaya-kun bei diesem seltsamen Mann zu wissen, aber scheinbar war das die Abmachung. Zudem war sie schon lange nicht mehr berechtigt, Toushiro Vorschriften zu machen. Dennoch fühlte sie sich bei dem Gedanken nicht wohl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teil 4**

Toushiro selbst war inzwischen abwartend stehen geblieben, den Blick auf Uraharas Rücken geheftet. Nun folgte er diesem zum Eingang des Hauses, warf dabei immer wieder Blicke in die Nachbarschaft. Selbst er war selten in dieser Gegend gewesen, fühlte sich hier unwohl und vor allem deplatziert. Dass er nun hier wohnen sollte, war geradezu lachhaft. Ob er Urahara fragen sollte, ob es nicht eine andere Lösung gab? Andererseits reichte ihm einmal wütender Urahara am Tag. Und im Moment fühlte er sich auch nicht so wirklich fit für eine weitere Diskussion. Also stieg er nur stumm die Stufen hoch, trat dann durch die Eingangstür.

„Also so groß wie das Haus ist, hat es bestimmt mehrere Schlafzimmer, such dir doch einfach eines aus und ruh dich noch ein wenig aus. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit Baden gehen!" Kisuke freute sich fast schon wie ein kleines Kind und das konnte man auch an seinem Gesicht ablesen. Solch große Häuser hatten keine Badewanne, sie hatten bestimmt eine heiße Quelle.

„Hallooo…ist hier jemand? Wir sind die neuen Besitzer dieses Hauses und hätten gerne etwas zu essen!", rief Kisuke fröhlich durch das ganze Haus. Sofort hörte man das Zuschlagen von Türen und wenig später standen zwei Diener vor den Neuankömmlingen. Höflich verneigten sie sich und entschuldigten sich für ihr Zuspätkommen.

Urahara legte lediglich eine Hand auf seinen Nacken und entschuldigte sich nun ebenfalls, dass sie sich nicht vorher angemeldet hatten.

„Mein Name ist Urahara und das dort ist Hitsugaya, wir werden für die nächste Zeit das Haus beziehen", stellte er sich höflich vor. Von seiner Tonlage konnte man heraushören, dass er zwar wusste, dass er mit einfachen Dienern sprach, diese jedoch genauso höflich wie andere Shinigamis behandelte.

„Ich würde gerne ein Bad nehmen und anschließend eine Kleinigkeit essen, wäre das machbar?", kam auch schon die nächste Frage auf die die Angestellten leicht verwirrt ein freundliches ‚Natürlich' stotterten.

Toushiro war im ersten Moment sprachlos. Das hier war wieder ein Urahara der ganz anderen Sorte. Freundlich, umgänglich, ruhig. Dieser Kerl strengte ihn an. Schon allein das ständige Wechseln der Laune war kaum nachzuvollziehen, machte Mühe, es zu verstehen.

Er seufzte leise, beschloss dann Uraharas Vorschlag nachzukommen, machte sich daran, die linke Seite der beidseitigen Treppe zu besteigen, die in das obere Stockwerk führte. Auf halbem Weg drehte er sich noch einmal um, suchte erneut den geheimnisvollen Blick.

„Und ich soll wirklich?", fragte er noch einmal nach, sich bis jetzt noch nicht sicher, ob es tatsächlich Uraharas Wunsch war, dass er so nahe bei ihm blieb.

Ein fröhliches Lächeln gab ihm Antwort. „Ja, sicher. Aber nur ein Zimmer, die anderen fünf gehören mir", scherzte der blonde Taicho und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu der heißen Quelle.

Sobald er wieder alleine war, legte sich ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht, während er sich auszog und zu waschen begann. Er war gespannt wie sich das Ganze entwickeln würde, ob er es überhaupt ein Jahr lange hier aushielt. Aber wenigstens konnte er die Zeit hier nutzen um zu trainieren. In der Welt der Lebenden war es gegen Ende hin einfach zu gefährlich geworden. Er musste Aizen einen Schritt voraus sein. Und er hatte ein Jahr Zeit um an diesem Schritt zu arbeiten. Leider hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass ihnen Aizen bestimmt einige seiner neuen Freunde auf den Hals hetzten würde, allein schon um zu verhindern, dass die anderen Taichos an Stärke zunahmen und wenn schon nicht ihn, dann seine Armee auslöschten. Es machte immerhin nur halb soviel Spaß die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, wenn man am Ende niemanden mehr hatte, den man beherrschen konnte.

Gute zwei Stunden später kletterte Kisuke endlich aus der Quelle. Seine Haut war schon ganz schrumpelig und der Magen knurrte, sonst wäre er wohl noch weitere zwei Stunden in dem angenehm warmen Wasser geblieben. Mit einem dünnen Yukata bekleidet, machte er sich auf den Weg seinen neuen Mitbewohner zu wecken, damit dieser auch etwas zwischen die Kiemen bekam. Unterwegs bat er eine der Dienerinnen seine alten Kleider zu waschen und ihm dann Kleidung für den Rang eines Captains zu besorgen. Er musste jetzt, wo er hier war nicht mehr herausstechen, als er es so schon tat. Also hieß es wohl für einige Zeit Abschied nehmen von seinem geliebten Hut.

„Toushiro-kun? Bist du wach? Es gibt gleich etwas zu essen, du hast doch bestimmt Hunger", rief er in normaler Lautstärke durch die geschlossene Tür, hinter der sich der Kleine befinden musste.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe sich die Tür langsam öffnete und ein verwuschelter und vor allem verschlafener Schopf zum Vorschein kam.

„Essen?", fragte eine leise Stimme nur, schien das ungeliebte ‚Toushiro-kun' schon gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, ehe sich meergrüne Augen auf den nun hutlosen Urahara richteten und einen Moment überrascht wirkten.

„Wo ist Euer Hut?", kam die Frage, noch ehe Toushiro darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Ja, Essen. Soviel du willst. Meinen Hut werde ich wohl oder übel in nächster Zeit etwas weniger häufig tragen…ich dachte zur Abwechslung kann ich mich auch ein wenig anpassen. Oder gefällt's dir nicht?", meinte Kisuke gegen Ende hin erschrocken.

„Dann setz ich ihn sofort wieder auf!" Urahara fuhr sich etwas unbeholfen durch die noch nassen Haare, welche sogar in diesem Zustand ihre eigenwillige Form behielten.

„Nein, es ist nur…ungewohnt!" Toushiros Augen verengten sich kurz, ehe er den Kopf nun schon ein wenig munterer wieder beiseite drehte und den Gang entlang sah, das Gesicht wie üblich grimmig.

„Außerdem ist es doch egal, ob es mir gefällt!", murrte er noch, trat dann aus dem Raum. Ja, er hatte wirklich Hunger. Dennoch blieb er vorsichtig, wer wusste schon, was Urahara als nächstes ausheckte.

War er nicht süß, der Kleine, wenn er verschlafen war und versuchte seine Verwirrtheit zu unterdrücken?

„Na also, deine Meinung ist mir schon wichtig, wäre ich denn sonst hier?", stellte Kisuke die offensichtliche Frage in den Raum. Schwungvoll machte Urahara auf dem Absatz kehrt und machte sich auf den Weg in das Esszimmer. Dort begannen seine Augen auch sogleich zu leuchten. Ohne noch auf Hitsugaya zu warten, ließ er sich schon auf den Boden sinken und bedankte sich bei den Dienern. Dann schlug er zu.

Toushiro folgte ihm ruhiger, dachte über die Worte Uraharas nach. Seine Meinung war dem Blonden wichtig? Seit wann? Seufzend setzte er sich an den Tisch, begann vorsichtig seinen Teller zu füllen, sah dann noch einmal zögerlich zu Urahara, ehe er zu essen begann. Erst nun bemerkte er, wie hungrig er wirklich war, hörte das Knurren seines Magens. Mit der Zeit wurden seine Essbewegungen hastiger, verlor er seine Vorsicht, hörte nur noch auf seinen Magen.

„Urahara-sama? Kann ich heute Nachmittag für eine halbe Stunde zu meiner Einheit gehen?", wollte er dann plötzlich wissen, der Tonfall vorsichtig-trotzig.

„Sicher…", murmelte der Blonde mit vollem Mund. „Kann ich mitkommen? Ich würde mir gerne deine Leute ansehen. Außerdem muss ich nachher noch bei der Neunten vorbeischauen." Kisuke nahm einen genüsslichen Schluck des Tees, den man ihm hingestellt hatte, ehe er sich wieder den Bauch voll schlug. Tessai verbot ihm immer so schnell so viel zu essen. Meinte, es wäre ungesund und würde dick machen. Aber Tessai war nicht hier.

„Ach ja, du brauchst mich nicht ‚sama' nennen. Urahara tut es auch, nur wenn wir nicht alleine sind, sollte wenigstens ein Taicho drangehängt werden." Für ihn war das Thema somit erledigt und er widmete sich wieder dem köstlichen Essen. Er musste sich unbedingt merken, dass er sich später bei seiner Köchin bedankte.

Toushiro hätte sich fast verschluckt, als er Uraharas Anliegen zu hören bekam. Gerade noch verhinderte er, dass er einen in dieser Situation ziemlich unhöflichen Hustenanfall bekam. Der Blonde wollte mit? Seine Leute ansehen? Wozu? Wollte er ihm jetzt auch noch das letzte bisschen Uraharalos-Zeit klauen? Ganz so schien es. Das tat er sicher nur um ihn zu ärgern, ganz sicher.

„Natürlich…", erwiderte er dennoch ruhig – äußerlich ruhig. Lediglich das hart angepackte Reisbällchen, das sich zwischen den Essstäbchen in zwei Teile teilte, verriet etwas der inneren Anspannung.

„Taicho?", kam nur Augenblicke darauf die nächste Frage, gefolgt von einem fragenden Blick „Von der Neunten?"

„Ja, ich bin ab morgen stolzer Besitzer der Dritten. Sag, wann willst du gehen? Ich denke Shuuhei wird nicht vor abends in seinem Quartier sein, so wie ich ihn kenne. Wir haben also genug Zeit. Ich bin schon richtig gespannt auf deine Einheit."

Schnell schnappte sich Kisuke das letzte Stück Tintenfisch, das sich noch auf dem Tisch befand und kaute genüsslich darauf herum.

„Ich muss nur noch auf meine neue Kleidung warten, aber die dürfte nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen."

Eine lange Zeit schwieg Toushiro, grübelte über die gerade erhaltenen Informationen. Die Dritte also? Ichimarus ehemalige Division, die nun Koutetsu-fukutaicho übernommen hatte. Scheinbar nicht sehr erfolgreich, wie es schien. Aber wenn seine Division die dritte war, wieso wollte Urahara dann zur neunten. Und wer war…? Hisagi Shuuhei? Fukutaicho der Neunten? Was hatte Urahara mit diesem Mann zu schaffen? Sie waren so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht…

Die Essstäbchen kratzten in der leeren Reisschale, während Toushiro seinen Gedanken nachhing, Uraharas abwartenden Blick nicht bemerkte. Erst ein Räuspern aus dessen Mund riss ihn wieder aus diesen Gedanken und sein Kopf schoss hoch. Übertrieben langsam stellte er dann die Reisschale wieder ab, legte die Stäbchen quer darauf.

„Am besten nach dem Essen. Es ist sicher viel Arbeit liegen geblieben…" Ganz sicher sogar, so wie er seinen Fukutaicho kannte. Matsumoto schlief lieber auf der Couch, statt sich um den Bürokram zu kümmern.

„Aber ich kann Euch garantieren, dass die zehnte Einheit nichts Besonderes ist, Urahara-sam…a!"

„Och, keine Bange. Es findet sich immer irgendetwas Interessantes." Kisuke war zuversichtlich, dass er etwas finden würde, dass ihn beschäftigte und wenn er sich bloß in dem Garten hinter dem Hauptgebäude ausstrecken und ein kurzes Nickerchen halten würde, hätte sich der Ausflug schon gelohnt. In diesem Moment trat eine Dienerin in das Zimmer und legte Kisuke einen frischen, schwarzen Kimono und den weißen Umhang eines Taichos vor. Nachdem sich Urahara für das Essen und die Kleidung bedankt hatte, schnappte er sich noch schnell ein Reisbällchen und kaute es genüsslich, während er aufstand und den Kimono vor sich hielt. Lange war es her, sehr lange. Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, ließ er den Yukata von seinen Schultern rutschen und machte sich dann nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet daran, in die frische Kleidung zu schlüpfen.

Im selben Moment da der Yukata zu rutschen begann, hatte Toushiro den Kopf weg gedreht. Hatte dieser Kerl denn kein Schamgefühl? Der junge Taicho seufzte, wartete geduldig bis die raschelnden Geräusche verrieten, dass Urahara gerade den Taichomantel überwarf und drehte sich erst dann wieder zurück. Ihm wäre lieber gewesen, wenn er allein gehen hätte können, ohne Urahara. Er fühlte sich in dessen Nähe…schwach. Und irgendwie hatte er ständig das Gefühl, dass der Blonde ihm drei Schritte voraus war.

Nun starrte er auf die Maserung des Tisches, zum wiederholten Male mit seinem Schicksal hadernd, das ihn in Urahara Kisukes Gesellschaft getrieben hatte.

„Urahara-san? Ist es nicht möglich, dass ich in meinen Räumlichkeiten übernachte?", wagte er dann zu fragen, fühlte sich allein dadurch schon in seiner Ehre gekränkt, dass er fragen musste, wo er schlafen durfte.

Kisuke schien einige Minuten angestrengt nachzudenken. Die Stirn hatte er gerunzelt, während er sich mit den Finger über seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart strich. Er spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken ein paar Mal auf und ab zu laufen, verwarf ihn aber schnell wieder.

Vielleicht sollte er Toushiro schnell eine Antwort geben, bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit durch das ungewohnte Gefühl dieser Kleidung wieder abgelenkt wurde.

„Nein." So, somit wäre das auch erledigt. Sich etwas unwohl fühlend, machte er sich auf den Weg zu einem Spiegel. Was er dort sah, gefiel ihm einerseits sehr gut, andererseits weckte es auch ungewollte Erinnerungen. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, ließ diese wenigen bruchstückhaften Bilder über sein geistiges Auge huschen, ehe er sich wieder beruhigte, die Vergangenheit verdrängte, sich zur Ordnung rief.

„Warum nicht? Wenn Ihr mir sagt, wann ich da zu sein habe, dann werde ich da sein. Wenn Ihr schlaft, kann ich ohnehin nichts für Euch tun! Außerdem wisst Ihr ja genau, wo Ihr mich finden könnt! Warum nicht, Urahara-sama?"

Toushiros geballte Hand war auf die Tischplatte gesegelt, hatte so um Aufmerksamkeit gebeten. Auch seine Stimme war wieder lauter geworden, ärgerlicher. Dieser Mann schaffte es, was viele vor ihm vergeblich versucht hatten – er verlor die Geduld, die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle.

„Hmm…ja, warum nicht? Vielleicht weil ich keine Lust habe dich jedes Mal suchen zu müssen? Oder einen Diener los zu schicken, um dich zu holen, wo du doch eigentlich mein Diener sein solltest, nicht? Ich denke im Moment bin ich doch ziemlich human, aber ich kann auch anders, wenn du es willst." Wenn das so weiter ging, würde er nach wenigen Monaten die Arbeit von der Erde aus erledigen. Der Kleine hätte Händler anstatt Shinigami werden sollen. Auch wenn man es Kisuke nicht ansah, aber es war bestimmt nicht der Posten, der ihn hier hielt. Zu Hause warteten seine Freunde auf ihn, da war Kurosaki und seine Bande, die das Leben interessant machten. Hier war es langweilig, er kannte niemanden mehr, seine Welt war mittlerweile eine andere. Und doch gab es hier zwei Menschen, die ihm die Langeweile vertreiben konnten. Einerseits Shuuhei und andererseits der kleine, jähzornige, weißhaarige Captain vor ihm. Solange er etwas hatte, das ihn bei Laune hielt, würde er hier bleiben. Allein in so einem großen Haus zu wohnen machte keinen Spaß.

„Nein, das will ich nicht…", kam es trotzig von Toushiro. Oh ja, sein Diener und sein Sklave und sein Untertan. Das hatten sie ja schon mal. Entschlossen stand er auf, mied Uraharas Blick, verbeugte sich nur kurz dankbar vor den Dienern und stapfte dann aus dem Raum.

„Wenn es Euch recht ist, Urahara-sama, dann würde ich gerne in zehn Minuten los. Natürlich nur, wenn das in Eure strenge Zeiteinteilung passt, ansonsten…" Verbissen biss er sich auf die Lippen, ehe er noch etwas sagte, dass ihn in wirkliche Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

„Zehn Minuten? Gut, von mir aus, du musst wahrscheinlich noch kurz zur Toilette. Die befindet sich übrigens im Erdgeschoss linke Tür vor dem Bad. Ich warte im Garten auf dich."

Schnell verschwand Urahara, ließ Toushiro somit keine Zeit für einen wütenden Konter. Der Kleine begann also zu kratzen. Mal sehen, ob man ihm die Krallen stutzen musste oder nicht.

Es dauerte aber keine zehn Minuten, bis Toushiro die Antwort verarbeitet hatte und Urahara wutentbrannt folgte.

„Es ist mir egal, wo sich die Toilette befindet! Und behandelt mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind, verstanden?", schnauzte er den blonden Mann, der gut zwei Köpfe größer war als er giftig an.

„Ich gehe jetzt, macht doch, was Ihr wollt!", maulte er dann noch, ehe er herumwirbelte und dann auch schon mit rasender Geschwindigkeit verschwunden war.

Gemächlich schnappte sich Kisuke Benihime und trank noch einen Schluck Tee, ehe er sich an die Verfolgung machte. Bereits auf halber Strecke hatte er den aufgebrachten Captain eingeholt und begann erneut ihn zu ärgern.

„Aber, aber…wer wird denn gleich mit Steinen um sich werfen, obwohl man ihm nur helfen wollte? Wie reagiert überhaupt deine Division auf dein Temperament?" Temperament, Größe, war doch alles das Gleiche. Kisuke hatte keine Probleme mit dem nun noch eine Spur schneller werdenden Tempo des jungen Taichos mit zu halten.

Toushiro kniff verärgert die Augen zusammen. Irgendwie hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass es dem anderen auch noch Spaß machte, ihn hier zu jagen. Schnelligkeit war normalerweise seine Stärke, aber hier schien er nun seinen Meister gefunden zu haben. Da half wohl auch die Ausrede nicht, dass er leicht angeschlagen war und sich eigentlich hätte ausruhen sollen. Kurz blitzten die meergrünen Augen auf, dann verringerte er das Tempo, blieb fast stehen und sprang dann nach rechts weg. Gut, seinetwegen konnten sie Katz und Maus spielen. Über diverse Dächer visierte er sein Ziel wieder an. Und wenn er später als Urahara ankommen würde, war ihm das noch egal.

Kisuke hatte keine Lust kreuz und quer über Dächer zu springen, die ihn nicht näher an sein Ziel brachten, also machte er sich selbstständig auf den Weg zur Zehnten und legte gleich noch einen Zahn zu. Dort angekommen, dauerte es nicht lange, bis man ihn entdeckte und zum amtierenden Fukutaicho brachte, da der Captain gerade außer Haus war: Matsumoto-kun war eine nette, freundliche, junge Frau, mit der sich Urahara sofort gut verstand. Sie hatten zwar nicht viel gemeinsam, doch über ein Thema hätten sie sich stundenlang unterhalten können. Die Eigenarten von Hitsugaya-taicho. Da der junge Captain anscheinend beschlossen hatte einen etwas größeren Umweg zu machen, oder er, Kisuke einfach schneller gewesen war als Toushiro, saßen Matsumoto-kun und Kisuke bereits bei einer guten Tasse Tee und unterhielten sich prächtig, als der Captain der zehnten Division leicht außer Atem durch die große Tür in den Vorraum zu seinem Arbeitszimmer trat.

Er nahm das Bild das sich ihm bot, tief in sich auf, bereute nun schon wieder, dass er noch einen Umweg gemacht hatte, um die Zeit zu genießen, die er fern von Urahara Kisuke verbrachte. Doch dessen äußerst zufriedene Miene, sowie das erschrockene Gesicht von Matsumoto sagten ihm ohnehin schon alles. Er runzelte nur kurz die Stirn, ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort an den beiden vorbei und betrat das dahinter liegende Arbeitszimmer. Als er den Papierstoß am Schreibtisch sah, zuckte eine nervöse Ader auf seiner Stirn und die Tür wurde etwas lauter zugeworfen als unbedingt notwendig.

Dann ließ er sich mit einem lauten Seufzen hinter den Tisch auf einem Sessel nieder und versuchte in der Arbeit Vergessen und vor allem Ablenkung zu finden.

Urahara und Matsumoto unterhielten sich noch etwas länger, bis die Fukutaicho dann endlich beschloss wieder einmal nach ihren Männern zu sehen. Somit blieb Kisuke allein zurück und machte es sich auf der bequem wirkenden Couch gemütlich. Aus den Tiefen seines Mantels, zauberte er wie von Geisterhand seinen Hut, schob ihn über den Kopf und das halbe Gesicht und hielt ein Nickerchen. Er hatte Zeit und würde warten. Den heutigen Tag konnte er noch genießen, die nächsten Tage hatte er dann wohl laut den Erzählungen der jungen Frau einiges an Arbeit vor sich.

Die Sonne war bereits am Horizont versunken, als Toushiro den Papierstoß abgearbeitet hatte. Gähnend streckte sich der Junge und stand dann auf. Zum Glück hatte er immer eine zweite Garnitur in seinem Arbeitszimmer und so schlüpfte er rasch in die frischen Kleider. Er hatte nicht vor, irgendetwas mit in diese Hütte zu nehmen, die er nun sein Zuhause nennen musste. Er würde immer hierher kommen und sich umziehen – egal, was Urahara sagen mochte.

Den blutigen Mantel warf er gleich in den Müll, wollte es niemanden antun, das Blut heraus waschen zu müssen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Arbeitszimmer stellte er fest, dass alles soweit wieder seine Ordnung hatte. Bedeutend leiser als er gekommen war, verließ er es wieder, stellte dann aber überrascht fest, dass Urahara auf der Couch schlief…mit diesem seltsamen Hut im Gesicht. Schulter zuckend und froh, noch ein wenig Zeit für sich zu haben, schlich er zur Tür, die nach draußen führte und öffnete diese.

Ein paar interessierte Augen blickten ihm nach. Der junge Taicho glaubte doch wohl selbst nicht, dass Kisuke hier, in fremder Umgebung einfach so schlafen würde? Eigentlich war es eine schlechte Angewohnheit vieler Taichos einen leichten Schlaf zu haben. Man wusste nie, was passieren würde, fühlte sich, vielleicht gerade weil man so stark war, nie sicher. Kisuke hatte bis zum heutigen Zeitpunkt gerade einmal zwei Personen gekannt, bei denen er sich entspannen konnte. Der eine war tot, den anderen würde er in kurzer Zeit besuchen. Und wäre er nicht an sein Versprechen gebunden, so hätte er sich wenigstens für den Tod dieser wichtigen Person rächen können, doch sogar das war ihm verwehrt geblieben.

Als die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel, richtete sich Kisuke auf, streckte sich und vertrieb auch gleich die düsteren Gedanken. Leise machte er sich nun auf den Weg hinter dem Kleinen herzuspionieren. Er wollte ihn als Captain beziehungsweise als ungezwungene Persönlichkeit erleben. Wissen wie der Kleine wirklich war.

Der erste Weg führte Toushiro zu seinem Fukutaicho. Auch, wenn Matsumoto nicht viel von der Büroarbeit hielt, so war sie doch verlässlich und eigentlich verstanden sie sich recht gut. Ja, Toushiro würde sogar soweit gehen, zu behaupten, dass er ihr vertraute, wie nur wenigen Menschen sonst. Kurz ließ er sich schildern, was an diesem Tag vorgefallen war, ob es irgendwelche außergewöhnlichen Ereignisse gegeben hatte. Matsumoto wusste, dass sowohl die Fünfte, als auch die Neunte Hauptaugenmerk auf die Hollowjagd gelegt hatten. Toushiro dachte kurz nach, gab dann Befehl die zehnte Division für die nächsten paar Tage von der Jagd auf Hollows fernzuhalten. Es rentierte sich nicht, die Männer zwischen die geldgierigen Pfoten der anderen Divisionen rennen zu lassen. Man konnte es sich leisten, ein paar Tage Ruhe einkehren zu lassen.

Seine nächste Frage galt den Bauarbeiten auf dem Gelände der Zehnten. Es hatte einige Häuser erwischt, darunter auch das Quartiergebäude für die Offiziere. Doch eine Regelung mit Ukitake-taicho hatte es ermöglicht, dass diese inzwischen bei der Dreizehnten Quartier fanden. Die Bauarbeiten waren bereits in vollem Gange und bald sollte es möglich sein, die Männer wieder zurückholen zu lassen.

Da es sonst nichts Aufregendes gegeben hatte, verabschiedete sich Toushiro von Matsumoto, beschloss noch einen raschen Rundgang durch das Gelände zu machen, selbst einen Blick auf die Bauarbeiten zu werfen und anschließend zu Urahara zurück zu kehren. Immerhin wollte dieser noch zur Neunten und wäre sicher nicht erbaut, wenn er nun noch warten musste. Also beeilte sich Toushiro, hatte binnen einer halben Stunde alles hinter sich gebracht und kehrte zufrieden zurück.

Kisuke hätte es beinahe übersehen, sich rechtzeitig zurück zuziehen. Keine Sekunde zu spät lag er wieder auf der Couch und schob sich seinen Hut in das Gesicht, stellte sich schlafend. Mal sehen, wie ihn Hitsugaya wecken würde.

Toushiro war ein wirklich interessanter Charakter. Außen hart aber innen dennoch ein weicher Kern, der sich um andere sorgte. Zumindest die nächste Zeit versprach nicht langweilig zu werden.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete Toushiro die Tür zu seinen Räumen, blieb dann abwartend stehen. Urahara hatte sich nicht gerührt, lag immer noch gleich auf der Couch.

„Urahara-sama?", fragte Toushiro in Zimmerlautstärke, hoffte, dass er den anderen so wecken konnte. Immerhin glaubte er nicht, dass es auf der Couch so bequem zu liegen war. Außerdem schlief der andere nun doch schon lange.

Da Kisuke im Moment seine zuvorkommenden fünf Minuten hatte, machte er durch ein leises „Hm…" bemerkbar, dass er wach war, rührte sich sonst aber nicht wirklich.

„Wir können dann gehen, wenn Ihr soweit seid!", murrte Toushiro leise, ließ den anderen nicht aus dem Blick, solange er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. „Es ist schon spät, Hisagi-fukutaicho dürfte schon zurück sein…"

Abwartend blieb Toushiro an der Tür stehen, hatte in diesem Moment eine grandiose Idee – bei der ihm Urahara mit Sicherheit wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde, aber dennoch wollte er es nicht unversucht lassen.

„Geht Ihr ihn alleine besuchen? Ihr wollt doch sicher ungestört sein?"

„Ist es schon so spät? Danke, dass du mich geweckt hast." Ach er hätte Schauspieler werden müssen. Diese Einlage wäre schon fast oscarreif. Der Hut wanderte wieder unter seinen Mantel und Kisuke richtete sich auf.

„Nein, nicht nötig. Ihr beide solltet euch kennen lernen. Ihr habt viel gemeinsam, vielleicht könnt ihr Freunde werden."

Urahara ging an Hitsugaya vorbei nach draußen, sah sich einmal in der Dunkelheit um und rief sich den Weg ins Gedächtnis.

„Bereit?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, denn ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprang der blonde Captain auch schon auf das erste Dach, legte dieses Mal ein gemütliches Tempo vor.

Toushiro seufzte. Ein Wunschtraum. Er brauchte Hisagi-fukutaicho nicht kennen lernen, er kannte ihn schon. Aber er hätte es sich gleich denken können, dass Urahara keine Nachsicht zeigen würde. Überhaupt war der andere ein wenig schnell auf den Beinen gewesen, ging man davon aus, dass er gerade geweckt worden war. Nun gut, das war Uraharas Sache und nicht die seine.

„Muss ich wohl…", murrte er leise in die Dunkelheit, ehe er dem Blondschopf folgte. Aufgrund des nicht allzu schnellen Tempos war es für Toushiro kein Problem Urahara einzuholen. Dennoch hielt er sich etwas hinten. ‚Genauso wie es sich für einen Diener gehört!', dachte er noch sarkastisch, ehe er sich wieder auf die Umgebung konzentrierte.

Urahara blieb auf einem der umliegenden Dächer stehen, betrachtete die Szene die sich vor ihm abspielte. Das Gebiet der Neunten wurde schwer bewacht. Erwarteten die einen Angriff oder warum diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Belustigt schlich er sich dennoch hinter die ‚feindlichen' Linien und suchte nach dem Reiatsu seines Freundes. Als er die ruhige, gleichmäßige Aura des jungen Mannes wahrnahm, legte sich ein gemeines Lächeln auf seine Züge.

„Hitsugaya-kun, wir werden uns leise anschleichen und ihn erschrecken, immerhin schläft ein verantwortungsbewusster Fukutaicho um diese Zeit noch nicht."

Leise schlichen sie sich zu Hisagis Quartier, welcher davon nichts mitbekam und erst durch ein sehr lautes „Schatz! Ich bin zu Hause!" aus seinem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

Toushiro war das Spiel zu dumm. Aber solange sich Uraharas Gemeinheiten auf jemanden anderen bezogen, war es wohl besser ruhig zu bleiben. Außerdem war er nun wieder Hitsugaya-kun. Das kam ihm sehr gelegen und vorläufig dachte er somit nicht daran, sich wieder auf Uraharas Schwarze Liste zu setzen. Aus diesem Grund blieb er auch mit verschränkten Armen an die Tür gelehnt stehen, der Blick uninteressiert grimmig, sah zu, wie Hisagi-fukutaicho mit einem Griff nach seiner Waffe aus dem Bett sprang und hörte, wie in einem anderen Teil des Hauses eine Tür aufgerissen wurde. Er konnte Abarai-kuns Reiatsu spüren, erinnerte sich daran, dass diesem ja die neunte Division zugeteilt worden war und war nun doch gelinde gesagt überrascht, dass sich dieser noch im Arbeitseifer befinden sollte.

Shuuhei war erschrocken fast aus seinem Bett gefallen, hatte er doch noch versucht nach Shintora zu greifen. Nun stand er nur in Unterwäsche und immer noch mit schnell schlagendem Herz neben seiner Schlafstätte und starrte den sich vor Lachen fast nicht mehr auf den Beinen haltenden könnenden Urahara Kisuke ungläubig an. Das musste ein Traum sein oder vielleicht ein Alptraum. Was machte Kisuke hier?

„Was zum Teufel…?"

Mit einem wütenden Gesicht riss Renji die Tür auf, zuckte zurück, als er sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem ziemlich entnervten Hitsugaya-taicho fand. „…ist hier los?", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu, warf einen Blick durchs Zimmer, erfasste den in Unterwäsche vor ihm stehenden Hisagi, sowie einen Mann in Taichogewändern, der sich gerade vor Lachen bog.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er dann mit einem leicht sorgenvollen Blick an Hisagi gewandt, der den Kerl nun wenigstens nicht angriff, von daher wohl kennen musste. Außerdem war er in Begleitung von Hitsugaya-taicho. Aber dennoch.

„Und was will er hier?"

Uraharas Lachen beruhigte sich langsam, ehe er sich aufrichtete und einen interessierten Blick zu Renji warf, dann zu Shuuhei, der doch tatsächlich ein wenig peinlich berührt wirkte. Natürlich zog Kisuke sofort die falschen Schlüsse. Obwohl sich Shuuhei lediglich schämte, weil er hier vor zwei Taichos so gut wie nackt herum stand, suchte sie Urahara natürlich die unwahrscheinlichste Antwort für die leicht rosa Wangen aus.

Langsam trat er auf Hisagi zu, legte ihm dann einen Arm über die Schultern und drehte ihn in Richtung Abarai. „Da ist man einige Zeit weg und dann so etwas. Willst du mir deinen Liebsten nicht vorstellen?" Die Hand, welche gerade noch auf Renji gezeigt hatte, schlang sich nun schützend um seine Rippen, als er auch schon einen sehr festen Schlag in die Seite erhielt, der ihn doch tatsächlich taumeln ließ.

„Sag mal was bildest du dir ein, Kisuke? Kommst hier mitten in der Nacht in mein Schlafzimmer und…und…und", hatte Shuuhei gerade noch wütend loszetern wollen, so blieben ihm nun die Worte im Hals stecken als ihm bewusst wurde, was Urahara vorhin wirklich gesagt hatte. Der Schlag war nur prophylaktischer Natur gewesen, weil ihm sowieso klar gewesen war, dass es sich nur um einen blöden Spruch handeln konnte.

Gut, spätestens jetzt war der Zeitpunkt erreicht, an dem Toushiro froh war, dass er nicht mehr Ziel von Uraharas Späßen war. Ein fast schon erleichtert zu nennendes Lächeln schlich sich kurz über seine Züge, ehe er sich leicht entspannte. Was ging es ihn an, was die Drei für Streitigkeiten hatten? Er würde warten, bis sie beendet waren und dann so schnell wie möglich das Weite suchen.

Renji stand indes immer noch gleich unbeweglich, musste auch erst Uraharas Worte verdauen. Moment…Hitsugaya-taicho war wieder hier, in Begleitung eines Kisuke…Urahara Kisuke. Die Mission war also schon beendet. Renji beschloss resolut das unerfreuliche Thema zuwechseln. Er würde Hisagi später nach dem Grund für den ‚Liebsten' ausquetschen.

„He, dann warst du das, der heute die Außenmauer zerlegt und einen Taicho angegriffen hat?"

Kisuke wurde kurz in seiner Tätigkeit, welche darin bestand Shuuhei durch die Haare zu wuscheln unterbrochen. Einen Moment dachte er nach, welchen Taicho er angegriffen haben soll, bis sein Blick auf Hitsugaya fiel. Ja, richtig.

„Ja, das war dann wohl ich. Und du hast dir also Shuu unter den Nagel gerissen, interessant." Kisuke ließ das Thema nicht fallen, sah er doch wie unangenehm es seinem jungen Freund war. Sie würden später noch genug Zeit haben um sich ernsteren Themen zu widmen. Jetzt war Spielzeit. Immerhin hatte Shuuhei jahrelang Schonfrist gehabt.

Einen kurzen Moment war Toushiro erschrocken, hatte schon gedacht, dass sich Urahara wieder daran erinnerte, dass er auch noch da war. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass dem nicht so war, drückte sich wieder tiefer in die Schatten.

Das blieb Renji jedoch verborgen.

„Ich habe mir gar niemanden unter den Nagel gerissen. Er wollte das so!" Bei seinen Worten deutete er auf Hisagi, schien sich erst dann bewusst zu werden, was genau er gesagt hatte und versuchte zu beschönigen.

„Immerhin hat er es sich aussuchen können, wer der nächste Taicho werden soll!"

Doch diesen Satz hatte Kisuke schon ausgeblendet, musterte lieber einen mittlerweile hochroten Shuuhei. Renjis Aussage hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Bis vor wenigen Minuten war sein Leben noch in Ordnung gewesen, niemand wusste von seinem Interesse an Männern, und niemand belästigte ihn. Auch mit Abarai-kun war er gut ausgekommen und was passierte dann? Ein hoch motivierter Kisuke spazierte einmal in mehreren hundert Jahren in die Soul Society und sein Leben ging den Bach runter.

Nach zwei, dreimal durchatmen, packte er Urahara am Kragen und zog ihn an sich, funkelte ihn mit Ärger versprechenden Augen an.

„Jetzt hör mal zu, Kisuke, wir haben nichts mit einander. Abarai-kun ist mein zeitweiliger Captain, sonst läuft da gar nichts zwischen uns. Du träumst mal wieder, mein Guter. Sag mir lieber, warum Hitsugaya-taicho an deinem Rockzipfel klebt?" Shuuhei dachte im Moment gar nicht daran, dass sich eben erwähnter Taicho auch noch im Raum befand und ihn hören konnte.

„Oh, das ist schnell erklärt, er gehört jetzt mir, genau wie die dritte Division. Ich werde wohl einige Zeit hier bleiben. Na, freust du dich?", erklang die freudige Stimme Uraharas.

Das Einzige was Shuuhei noch machen konnte war einen mitleidsvollen Blick zu dem weißhaarigen Captain zu werfen, ehe er versuchte sich wenigstens unter der Bettdecke zu verstecken, denn seine Kleider lagen gut einen Meter vor Renji. Er hatte sie einfach irgendwo fallen lassen.

Doch auch dieser letzte Rettungsanker wurde ihm genommen, als es sich Urahara keine drei Sekunden früher auf dem Bett bequem machte.

Toushiro wollte weg hier. Das war alles. Nicht genug, dass er sich von einem Fukutaicho nachsagen lassen musste, dass er an irgendjemandes Rockzipfel hing, setzte sein selbsternannter ‚Besitzer' nun noch eines oben drauf. Sein Gesicht war käseweiß geworden. Der mitleidsvolle Blick machte es eher noch schlimmer als besser und bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, war Hitsugaya auch schon nach draußen verschwunden und dort in den nahen Büschen untergetaucht.

Urahara hatte keine Zeit zu bemerken, dass sein kleines Haustier das Weite gesucht hatte, da in diesem Moment auch Renji wieder loslegte.

„Warum zum Teufel bist du überhaupt mitten in der Nacht hier? Kannst du nicht am Nachmittag kommen, wie normale Leute auch? Und dann noch solche Unterstellungen…eine Frechheit…sag mal, Hisagi…bist du schwul?", kam er mitten unter seiner Tirade auf einen gänzlich anderen Gedanken.

„Na ja, nachmittags müsst ihr doch arbeiten, da wollte ich nicht stören, außerdem ist es doch erst halb zehn. Aber ich denke ich sollte euch nun alleine lassen, immerhin ist es ja schon spät. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen wieder vorbei schauen, dann können wir reden, Shuu. Bis bald", schon hatte sich auch Kisuke aus dem Staub gemacht. In einem Satz seine eigenen Aussagen widerlegt und sich gleichzeitig auch selbst wieder eingeladen. Aber er hatte den Stein ins Rollen gebracht, jetzt war er gespannt wie Shuuhei reagieren würde. Der Kleine brauchte hin und wieder etwas Aufregung. Dieses triste Leben, das er führte, konnte nicht gesund sein.

Jetzt musste er sich erst einmal um seinen kleinen Begleiter kümmern, den er in einiger Entfernung ausmachen konnte.

Hisagi saß bloß auf seinem Bett und rührte sich nicht, hatte bloß beschämt seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Er freute sich riesig, dass Kisuke wieder hier war, aber musste ihn dieser gleich vor Abarai bloß stellen? Was sollte er nun sagen? Er glaubte nicht, dass es mit einem einfachen ‚Ja' getan war. Dennoch kam dieses Wort kaum hörbar über seine Lippen ehe er sie auch schon wieder schloss.

„Und du hattest was mit Urahara?", fragte Renji gleich interessiert nach. Das hier konnte interessant werden und seine Neugier war geweckt. In einigem Abstand ließ er sich neben Hisagi aufs Bett sinken, musterte diesen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht schämen, falls es das ist…wir haben doch schon geklärt, dass das nichts ist, wofür man sich schämen müsste! Na ja…es ist ja deine Sache, nicht? Selbst ein Taicho darf sich nicht in das Privatleben seiner Untergebenen einmischen…ich sollte dich dann wohl wieder schlafen lassen, nicht?" Unsicher stand Renji auf, wusste auch nicht, was er im Moment machen sollte.

„Nein, ich hab nicht mit Kisuke. Er ist zwar auch…schwul…aber wir hatten und werden nie etwas miteinander haben. Er ist mehr wie ein großer…nerviger Bruder", begann Shuuhei langsam zu erzählen. Ihm wurde kalt und er rutschte nun da dieser Weg nicht mehr blockiert war unter die Bettdecke, machte aber seitlich genug Platz, dass Abarai sich auch bequem hinsetzen und am Kopfende anlehnen konnte.

So wie er Renji einschätzte würde dieser bestimmt früher oder später wissen wollen warum Hisagi einen der mächtigsten Männer, welcher nebenbei nun wieder ein Taicho war, mit dem Vornamen ansprach. Kisuke hatte schon zu viele kleine Details in den Raum gestellt, da konnte Shuuhei auch gleich alles erzählen. Aber erst einmal wartete er ab, wollte wissen ob Abarai nicht etwas Besseres zu tun hatte.

Renji nahm den ihm angebotenen Platz an, hatte das Gefühl, das er den anderen jetzt nicht alleine lassen sollte. Seufzend lehnte er sich an die Wand, warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Hisagi.

„Ein Bruder, auf den ich verzichten könnte, wenn er sich jahrelang nicht sehen lässt und dann mein gesamtes Leben auf den Kopf stellt. Woher kennst du ihn? Du musst es nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst!"

„Du kennst doch die Geschichte. Er hatte nicht die Möglichkeit mich zu besuchen, genauso wenig wie ich hätte in die Menschenwelt gehen können", verteidigte Shuuhei seinen langjährigen Freund, auch wenn es nichts zu verteidigen gab, denn das war nun mal die bittere Wahrheit gewesen. Keiner von beiden hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt den anderen zu sehen.

„Ist schon gut. Du würdest die Geschichte so oder so demnächst erfahren. Jetzt wo Kisuke wieder da ist." Ein wenig nervös spielte Shuuhei mit dem Bettlacken, ehe er einmal tief durchatmete und dann zu erzählen begann.

„Ich bin in einem kleinen Dorf nicht weit von deinem aufgewachsen, wurde sehr früh zum Waisenkind und musste mich ähnlich wie du selbst durchschlagen. Doch mit ungefähr zehn, ich weiß nicht mehr genau wie alt ich damals war, hat mich mein Glück verlassen und ein paar üble Kerle haben mich erwischt. Sie haben so etwas wie eine geheime Kampfarena geführt. Keine Hundekämpfe sondern bei ihnen mussten die verschleppten Kinder um Überleben und Nahrung kämpfen. Die Neulinge wurden immer erst getestet und wenn sie als stark genug befunden wurden, nahm man sie auf, sonst wurden sie entsorgt. Alle Kinder bekamen eine Nummer, so musste man sich die Namen nicht merken." Shuuheis Finger strichen unbewusst über die 69 an seiner Wange.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange ich dort war, aber gegen Ende wurden die Gegner immer weniger. Man durfte drei Mal verlieren, das vierte Mal bedeutete Tod, wenn man nicht im Ring schon starb. Auf jeden Fall wurden die Betreiber gegen Ende unruhiger, die Todesgrenze wurde auf eins herabgesetzt. Ich habe erst später erfahren, dass der Anführer im Grunde ein Hollow war und seit Jahren von den Shinigami gejagt wurde. Er hat sich von den Kindern, die verloren haben, ernährt. Ich glaube, ich war ca. 15 als eines Tages die Hölle los brach und mehrere Shinigami unser Lager stürmten. Um Kraft für den Kampf gegen seine Feinde zu tanken hat der Hollow einen nach dem anderen gefressen und als ich an der Reihe gewesen wäre, kam Kisuke. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Er hat mich gerettet, jedoch nicht nur vor dem Tod sondern auch vor dem Leben, das ich bis dahin geführt hatte. Er hat mich mitgenommen und ich durfte an seiner Seite bleiben. Einige Jahre später hat er mich dann für die Ausbildung angemeldet. Den Rest kennst du." Ruhig wartete Shuuhei auf eine Reaktion von Renji. Er war der erste und außer Kisuke wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der von seiner Vergangenheit wusste. Was dieser wohl sagen würde.

Renji schwieg einen Moment, den Blick weiterhin gen Decke gewandt.

„Hm…du hast dich gut gemacht, dafür, dass du es nicht leicht hattest. Du bist ein starker Kerl, Hisagi. Also solltest du dich wohl auf jeden Fall freuen, wenn Urahara wieder da ist, was?"

Nun grinste er seinen Fukutaicho offen an. „Weißt du was? Ich bin nicht gut in so was…im Moment tust du mir schrecklich Leid, tut mir deine Vergangenheit schrecklich Leid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich die richtigen Worte finde, um dich zu trösten oder dir dieses Mitleid auszusprechen. Das konnte ich noch nie. Aber dennoch kann ich dich verstehen. Dein Handlungsweise. Und alles, was ich sagen kann, ist dass du weißt, wo du mich findest, wenn du einen Freund brauchst…"

Mit diesen Worten stand Renji auf, klopfte dem anderen noch mal kurz auf die Schulter und ging dann zur Tür.

„Als Liebhaber kann ich mich natürlich auch anbieten, aber das ist und bleibt deine Entscheidung, Hisagi…vielleicht später mal, ja?", grinste er dann noch zurück und verließ das Zimmer. Hisagi wollte nun sicher ein wenig allein sein und er hatte auch noch zu tun.

Shuuhei blieb leicht verwirrt zurück. Abarai war wirklich nett gewesen, hatte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt und ihn allein damit schon getröstet, doch den letzten Satz hätte er sich sparen können, denn jetzt wusste Shuuhei erst wieder nicht, woran er bei dem Rothaarigen war.

Er könnte Renji also als Freund oder als Liebhaber haben. Er brauchte keinen Liebhaber, was fing er mit einem Mann an, der keine Liebe, sondern nur Unterhaltung suchte? Da wäre ihm das Angebot als Freund viel lieber, ob er es versuchen sollte? Er war sich nicht sicher. Es war irgendwie ziemlich viel Stress der in den letzten Minuten auf ihn hereingeregnet war. Unruhig, immer noch grübelnd, rutschte Shuuhei tiefer unter die Decke, versuchte im Schlaf eine Lösung zu finden.

Toushiro eilte über die Dächer, merkte bald, dass Urahara dicht hinter ihm war, immer mehr aufholte. Das war ein Problem, immerhin ging sein Atem schon schneller, fehlte ihm aufgrund der Belastungen seines Körpers ein guter Teil seiner Energie. Doch davon würde er sich nicht abschrecken lassen. Gut, Urahara Kisuke war ein verdammt starker Gegner, aber er war Jahre lang nicht aktiv gewesen. Möglich, dass er bei einem offenen Duell gegen ihn verlor, möglich auch, dass Urahara schneller war, als er. Aber er würde sich nicht mehr länger erniedrigen lassen, sich vor anderen Personen, deren Akzeptanz ihm wichtig war, bloß stellen lassen. Etwas rumorte tief in ihm, rief alte Gefühle hervor. Er wusste, dass Urahara das, was er gerade tat, erneut als Regelbruch ansehen konnte. Aber er würde dem anderen jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen können. Nicht, ohne dass dieser den Sturm an Gefühlen, der in ihm wütete, sehen würde. Und das wollte er nicht. Urahara Kisuke hatte nicht das Recht in sein Inneres zu sehen. Und genau aus diesem Grund führte er eine scharfe Rechtskurve aus, setzte mit einem Sprung über die Mauer, die die Soul Society begrenzte und tauchte ab in das laute und von unversteckten Reiatsu nur so überquellende Rukongai. Schnell war seine Aura auf ein Minimum versteckt – so sehr es ihm mit mangelnder Energie eben möglich war.

Wenn er Glück hatte, war es Urahara nicht wichtig genug, ihn in all dem Chaos an Reiatsu zu finden, würde dieser nur nach Hause verschwinden und eventuell seine Koffer packen und gehen. Im Moment konnte Toushiro nicht einmal behaupten, dass ihm das nicht gleichgültig wäre. Er hatte seit dem Eintritt in die Akademie um Ansehen gekämpft, darum von den anderen respektiert zu werden. Und nun war dieses Unterfangen, das gerade angefangen hatte, Früchte zu tragen, innerhalb von ein paar Minuten zerstört worden. Der Taicho, der einem anderen gehörte. Wer würde ihn danach noch respektierten? Niemand.

Mit gesenktem Kopf und deprimierenden Gedanken wanderte er zwischen all den Leuten herum, ignorierte die fragenden und verwunderten Blicke, war sie gewöhnt. Selbst in der Soul Society verfolgten sie ihn noch, ließen ihn selten los. Nur ein grimmiger Blick konnte sie manchmal abwenden, war ihm so zur zweiten Natur geworden.

Er kam öfter hier her, hier, wo seine Wurzeln waren. Aber heute konnte ihn nicht einmal das pulsierende Leben, die Unordnung, die Überreizung der Sinne von seinen tief schürfenden Gedanken ablenken.

Einen Augenblick hielt Kisuke inne, blieb auf der Stadtmauer sitzen und lauschte dem lauten Treiben. Der Junge war gut. Sich hier zu verstecken war kein schlechter Plan. Doch selbst wenn er ihn nicht durch das ganz leicht hervorstechende Reiatsu gefunden hätte, so war da immer noch Benihime. Sie hatte von Hitsugayas Blut gekostet, wenn auch unabsichtlich und auf etwas ungewöhnliche Weise. Sie würde ihn auf jeden Fall finden. Von Dach zu Dach springend, verfolgte er den deprimiert wirkenden Captain, bis dieser einen weniger belebten Teil der Stadt erreicht hatte. Dann tauchte er vor Hitsugaya auf und blockierte dessen Weg.

„Ich denke wird sollten reden, nicht, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Erschrocken sah Toushiro im ersten Moment hoch, wich einen Schritt zurück, hatte den Blick sofort wieder zur Seite gedreht. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass Urahara seine Machtspielchen nicht einfach so aufgab.

„Was wollt Ihr, Urahara? Noch mehr Beweise Eurer Macht abgeben? Den nächsten Taicho aufsuchen und mich vorführen? Euer nettes, kleines Haustier, das dumm genug war, sich in Eure Obhut zu begeben? Verschont mich…"

Damit drehte er sich um, ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Er war müde, wollte einfach nur mehr schlafen. Aber die einzige Option, die er hatte, war mit Urahara zurückkehren. In diesen noblen Bau, der ihm zuwider war, die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt widerspiegelte – zusammen mit dem Mann, der sich eine Spaß daraus machte, ihn zu demütigen.

„Du solltest nicht immer alles so schwarzsehen, Hitsugaya. Vielleicht war es nicht richtig, was ich heute gesagt habe, aber ich habe fast im gleichen Atemzug Abarai mit Shuuhei verkuppelt. Keiner hat mich ernst genommen. Du musst den Unterschied zwischen Spaß und Ernst lernen, sonst wirst du dir dieses Leben viel schwerer machen, als es sein muss. Wenn du solche Aussagen ernst nimmst, dann werden es deine Untergeben auch. Du bist der Taicho, sie orientieren sich an dir. Du kannst dich sehen, wie du willst. Wie ein dummes Haustier, das sich ohne nachzudenken kopfüber in die Fänge des Sklaventreibers gestürzt hat oder du siehst dich, wie ich es sehe. Ein junger Taicho, der sich den Problemen, die noch auf die Society zukommen werden, mehr als bewusst ist und sich Sorgen um seine Freunde und Untergebenen macht. So sehr, dass er sich selbst ‚opfert' und die mögliche Erniedrigung für jemand anderen den Diener zu spielen, bewusst hin nimmt." Kisuke hatte zu Hitsugaya aufgeschlossen, diesen nun überholt und begann nun langsam die Entfernung auszubauen.

„Was wisst Ihr schon…"

Toushiros Hand ballte sich zur Faust, begann zu zittern.

„Was wisst Ihr schon, wie es ist, wenn man jemanden schützen will und es nicht kann? Wenn man sieht, wie alles, wofür man gekämpft hat, in Trümmern liegt? Das ist kein Spaß, kann es nicht sein. Wenn man sich fragt – Tag um Tag und Nacht für Nacht – wofür man gekämpft, wofür man stärker geworden ist, wenn man dann mit einem Schlag besiegt wurde, mit einem Schlag dem Tod näher stand als dem Leben und nicht einmal sein eigenes, geschweige denn das Leben eines anderen schützen konnte? Ich sehe darin keinen Spaß…und Ihr seht mich nicht, als jemand, der sich Sorgen macht. Ihr habt Euren Spaß. Warum seid Ihr überhaupt gekommen? Ihr hasst Yamamoto-taicho, Ihr hasst die Society, sie haben Euch verbannt…und dennoch seid Ihr gekommen…warum? Ich verstehe Euch nicht…so sehr ich es auch versuche, ich verstehe Euch einfach nicht."

Die Gedanken wirbelten in Toushiros Kopf durcheinander, prallten aufeinander, verwoben sich, vermischten sich, hatten keine Ordnung, keine Struktur. Mit einem Laut, einem trockenen Schluchzen nicht unähnlich, ließ er sich einfach auf den Boden fallen, blieb dort sitzen, die Faust gegen die Stirn gepresst, versuchte der Gedanken Herr zu werden, den Faden wieder zu finden, den er verloren hatte, als er vom Gebiet der Neunten gestürmt war.

„Ihr seht immer überall nur den Spaß! Selbst da, wo schon lange keiner mehr ist. Ihr könntet Euch selbst an Euren Vorschlag halten, meint Ihr nicht?"

Nun blieb Urahara stehen, rührte sich für einen Moment nicht, musste sich erst beruhigen. Sonst hätte er sich den Jungen jetzt geschnappt um ihm seine Argumente eingeprügelt, doch so drehte er sich bloß um, und kniete sich vor Hitsugaya auf den Boden. Mit ernsten, gefährlichen und zugleich unendlich traurigen Augen fixierte er den Blick des Jungen.

„Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich weiß und was nicht. Ich bin schon solange auf dieser Welt, dass ich mich fast schon verzweifelt an die wenigen positiven Ereignisse klammern muss um nicht vor Trauer den Verstand zu verlieren. Oh ja, ich weiß sehr wohl wie es ist einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie er in den eigenen Armen stirbt und das nur, weil man zu schwach war um ihn zu retten. Und dann noch nicht einmal Rache nehmen zu dürfen oder selbst zu sterben um ihm erneut nahe zu sein. Zu sehen, wie alles an dem man gearbeitet hat, um etwas zu verbessern, die Menschen, die einem am Herzen lagen schützen zu können, ihnen Frieden zu bringen, in wenigen Minuten zerstört wird. Wie sich ehemalige Freunde als Feinde entpuppen, nur weil sie zu machtbesessen sind um klar denken zu können. Man selbst als Verräter abgestempelt wird, als Monster und dann aus der Gesellschaft, für die man ein Leben lang nur das Beste wollte, vertrieben und ausgeschlossen wird. Ich denke…ich habe eine winzige Ahnung, wie sich das anfühlt", zischte Urahara bedrohlich in das Ohr das jungen Taichos.

„Weißt du Kleiner, ab einem gewissen Grad, geht man einfach zu Grunde, wenn man sich nicht an etwas festklammert. Spaß trägt einen ziemlich gut. Hilft einem zu vergessen, zu verdrängen, lenkt ab. Glaub mir, du willst nicht wissen, wie es in mir aussieht und du willst noch weniger so werden wie ich. Hier mein Tipp: Nimm nicht alles auf deine Schultern, sonst wird dich diese Last erdrücken. Und wähle deine Freunde gut, sieh lieber zweimal hin, bevor du dich entscheidest. Besser weniger, dafür später keine bösen Überraschungen. Aber sei auch nicht zu misstrauisch, gib ihnen eine Chance." Mit seiner Rede so gut wie fertig, erhob sich der blonde Taicho nun wieder, blickte sich um. Der Platz auf dem eben noch so viele Menschen waren, war nun verwaist. Einen Moment fragte er sich, was wohl passiert war, bis ihm auffiel, dass er die Kontrolle über sein Reiatsu etwas schleifen hatte lassen. Es war nicht der Rede wert, nicht einmal ein Problem für einen Offizier, doch für die Menschen in Rukongai musste er sehr bedrohlich gewirkt haben.

Schnell versuchte er sich wieder zusammen zu reißen, fragte sich, warum er dem Kleinen sozusagen seine tiefsten Geheimnisse preisgegeben hatte.

„Weißt du Hitsugaya, Sie war mir egal, wirklich. Doch dann kam Rukia. Sie war anders als die Shinigami zu meiner Zeit. Sie hat Ichigo verändert und ich denke mich auch. Und dann kamst du. Jemand der so leichtfertig seine eigene Ehre, seinen Stolz für die Bewohner dieser Stadt aufs Spiel setzte. Da habe ich beschlossen, ihr noch einmal eine Chance zu geben. Vielleicht hatte sich die Stadt verändert, bessere Menschen hervor gebracht."

Kisuke schlenderte zu einem Laden, schnappte sich zwei Fruchtspieße und legte etwas Geld auf die Theke. Viel zu viel für die beiden Leckereien, doch das war im Moment egal. Abwartend hielt er dem immer noch auf dem Boden knienden Taicho einen Spieß hin, begann dann an seinem zu naschen.

„Kommst du?"

Toushiro hob den Kopf, als ihm ein angenehmer Duft in die Nase stieg. Er hatte schweigend Uraharas Worten gelauscht, versucht sie zu verarbeiten. Aber einziges Resultat war, dass er sich jetzt nicht müder fühlte, als vorher schon. Wenigstens war ihm jetzt klar, dass mehr in der Vergangenheit des neuen Taichos passiert sein musste, als er wusste – vielleicht auch mehr, als er wissen wollte. In seinen Augen war immer noch Hauch der Verwirrtheit, der Verzweiflung und der Verständnislosigkeit zu sehen, auch wenn er sich bereits wieder recht gut im Griff hatte.

Dennoch griff er nur zögerlich nach dem angebotenen Spieß, drehte ihn unsicher in Händen starrte auf das Nahrungsmittel.

„Ich weiß also nichts von Euch und Ihr wisst nichts von mir, Urahara-sama. Wir verstehen uns nicht... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Eure Art von Spaß jemals verstehen werde. Aber ich werde versuchen, mich an mein Wort zu halten, egal was es kostet."

Entschlossen richtete er sich dann auf, trat an Urahara vorbei und ging weiter die nun menschenleere Straße entlang.

„Danke...", flüsterte er noch leise, ehe er seine Zähne in der leckeren Speise vergrub.

„Das kann man ja ändern, nicht?" Aufmunternd klopfte Kisuke dem Jungen auf die Schulter, aß dann schweigend seinen Spieß zu Ende und warf den Rest in einen der Mülleimer.

„Ach ja, so wie es aussieht ist ab morgen erst einmal Arbeit angesagt, das heißt ich werde leider keine Zeit haben. Du kannst somit die nächsten Tage machen, was du willst, auch zu Hause schlafen, da ich wahrscheinlich nicht viel Zeit im Haus verbringen werde", warf Kisuke wie beiläufig zwischen zwei Mal Gähnen ein. Er hatte sich gerade ziemlich lächerlich benommen für einen Taicho. Was um Himmelswillen hatte ihn dazu veranlasst dem Kleinen seine Geschichte zu erzählen? Es hätte doch bestimmt einen anderen Weg gegeben um sich wieder zu vertragen.

Toushiro zögerte, als er die warme Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte, kam die Berührung doch unerwartet.

„Heute auch schon?", erwiderte er nur leise, in keiner Weise grimmig oder fordernd. Das Zugeständnis war eine Erleichterung für ihn und er wollte wirklich lediglich wissen, ab wann dieses Abkommen in Kraft treten würde.

„Und wann erwartet Ihr mich wieder bei Euch?", wollte er dann auch noch wissen, wagte es nicht, in Uraharas Gesicht zu sehen. Er hatte sich gerade ziemlich blamiert, hatte sich gehen lassen. Eines hatte er bemerkt, es war nicht gut, zuviel von Uraharas Aufmerksamkeit zu haben. Er zeigte dann zuviel, zu viel davon, was niemanden etwas anging. Niemanden etwas anzugehen hatte. Er kaute noch an seinem Spieß, ließ es sich schmecken, rechtfertigte den gesenkten Blick.

„Hmm…von mir aus. Wann, dass weiß ich noch nicht, hängt davon ab wie schlampig Gin war. Aber ich denke nicht in den nächsten zwei Tagen. Na ja, ich werde mich schon bemerkbar machen, keine Sorge." Auch Urahara brauchte etwas Abstand von dem Jüngeren, brauchte Zeit um sich wieder zu fassen, den heutigen Ausrutscher zu verdrängen und mit sich ins Reine zu kommen. eventuell würde er mit Shuuhei darüber reden was heute passiert war, aber der Schwarzhaarige hatte in der Zwischenzeit sicherlich andere Probleme. Allein dieser Gedanke schaffte es Kisuke wieder ein wenig aufzumuntern.

„Also ich geh dann mal, bis bald und mach nichts, dass ich nicht auch machen würde, gute Nacht!", sprachs und war auch schon verschwunden.

Toushiro blieb verwundert zurück, brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass er nun tatsächlich alleine war. Ein entschlossenes Funkeln trat in seine Augen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er die nächsten zwei Tage tatsächlich zur freien Verfügung hatte. Yamamoto-taicho erwartete nicht einmal, dass er seinen vollen Dienst tat, da er ja als Urahara Kisukes ständiger Begleiter gewertet wurde und es würde sicher nicht auffallen, dass er nicht da war. Weder Urahara noch Matsumoto würden ihn suchen, bei seiner Division war alles geregelt…

„Na, was meinst du, Hyourinmaru? Gehen wir auf Verräterjagd?", flüsterte er zu seinem Zanpakutou, dem eisigen, weißen Drachen, der hinter ihm stand und nun nur bestätigend den Kopf senkte.

„Nichts machen, das Ihr nicht auch machen würdet, Urahara-san? Ich traue Euch alles zu, also kann ich auch alles machen!", flüsterte er noch in die Richtung, in der Urahara verschwunden war. Die Müdigkeit war plötzlich wie weggeblasen, es galt die wenige Zeit zu nutzen. Eiligen Schrittes verließ Hitsugaya das Rukongai, versteckte sein Reiatsu dieses Mal konzentrierter und verschwand in der Nacht.

Nach einer etwas unruhigeren Nacht, dafür einem erfreulicheren Appell der Sechsten machte sich Shuuhei nun auf den Weg zu Abarai-kun. Um acht wollten sie sich treffen um dann gemeinsam auf Hollowjagd zu gehen. Leider wusste Shuuhei noch nicht wirklich wie er seinem derzeitigen Captain unter die Augen treten sollte, nachdem was gestern geschehen war. Murphy's Law war nichts gegen Urahara, wenn dieser in Fahrt war. So hatte ihn komischerweise nicht die Erinnerung an seine Vergangenheit unruhig schlafen lassen, sondern eher Abarais undurchsichtiges Angebot. Schwer seufzend bog Shuuhei auf den Gang der ihn in kurzer Zeit zu seinem Taicho führen würde.

Renji erwartete Shuuhei schon, benahm sich aber wie üblich. Ganz so, als wäre nichts Außergewöhnliches vorgefallen oder als hätte er alles wieder vergessen.

Stattdessen drückte er dem Dunkelhaarigen einen Zettel in die Hand.

„Ich habe den überdrüber-fies-gemein-unfair Gegner für uns gefunden!", verkündete er stolz, wartete dann geduldig ab, dass Shuuhei die Fahndung begutachtete und konnte sehen, wie dessen Gesicht immer länger und ungläubiger wurde. Erst irgendwann hob sich dessen Blick wieder, fixierte Renjis, der sich nun doch unwohl zu fühlen begann.

„He, es gibt im Moment keine stärkeren mehr, okay? Zaraki-taicho hat alle vernichtet, scheint wirklich wieder auf Training umgestiegen zu sein. Es war schon schwer, diesen zu finden und wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor uns Zaraki zuvorkommt!", erklärte er dann mürrisch, als er einsehen musste, dass Shuuhei eine Erklärung für den ‚starken' Gegner verlangen würde.

„Es gab echt keinen stärkeren mehr? Der hier ist gerade Lieutenant-Level. Schade. Willst du da überhaupt mitkommen?", stellte Shuuhei die Frage, während er den Zettel genauer studierte. Hm…auch wenn dieser Gegner nur als ‚stark' eingestuft wurde, gefiel ihm die Beschreibung nicht wirklich, machte ihn nervös.

„Hast du das gelesen? Der wurde bis jetzt nur ziemlich weit außerhalb gesichtet, das auch nur kurz und verschwand dann wieder. Von den Patrouillen, die in dieses Gebiet geschickt wurden, erhielt man jedes Mal eine andere Beschreibung des Hollows. Vielleicht wird es doch ein interessanter Ausflug." Shuuhei gab Abarai den Zettel zurück, und wie auf Kommando wusste er wieder nicht, wie er sich diesem gegenüber verhalten sollte.

„Also…wegen gestern…ich denke, ich sollte mich für Kisuke entschuldigen und generell. Es ging ja ein wenig drunter und drüber", setzte der Schwarzhaarige dann einfach mal an.

„Ach…kein Problem. Ich hatte ohnehin noch zu tun…immerhin wollte ich es nicht glauben, dass es nur den da gibt…"

Renji seufzte, deutete auf den Zettel, stand dann auf.

„Klar, komme ich mit. Ein wenig Bewegung wird mir gut tun, ich kann den Raum hier schon gar nicht mehr sehen. Ich glaube fast, ich bin als Taicho unqualifiziert. Zu viel Arbeit im Sitzen…"

Entschlossen richtete er sich auf, griff nach Zabimaru an seiner Seite und ging dann Richtung Tür.

„Los, wir wollen keine Zeit vergeuden…"

„Hai." Schnell machte sich Shuuhei daran Renji zu folgen, schloss noch kurz die Tür zu dessen Arbeitszimmer und sprang dann schon auf das nahe gelegene Dach auf dem sein Taicho auf ihn wartete. Kaum hatte er aufgeschlossen, machte sich Abarai auch schon auf den Weg. Sie legten ein schnelles Tempo vor und waren kurz vor Mittag an ihrem Ziel angelangt.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine lange Einöde, wenige Bäume waren zu sehen und an deren Ende, dem angeblichen Aufenthaltsort das Hollow ragten einige riesige Felsen, Berge empor, ließen die Gegend noch düsterer, mystischer wirken und boten genügend Höhlen um sich zu verstecken oder aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen zu werden.

Ein halber Tag war bereits vergangen und Toushiro hatte immer noch keine Spur von den Verrätern. Wenn es den Dreien gelungen war, in die Hollowwelt zu gelangen, musste doch auch er einen Weg dorthin finden, etwas, das ihn auf ihre Spur brachte. Er war nicht bereit so schnell aufzugeben. Und im Moment trug sein Ziel den Namen Ichimaru Gin. Dass er gegen Aizen keine Chance hatte, hatte dieser eine Kampf bereits gezeigt. Nein, den würde er Urahara überlassen. Aber Ichimaru war sein Gegner und diesen würde er besiegen. Nicht umsonst kämpfte Hyourinmaru an seiner Seite.

Ein noch entschlossener Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit und wer konnte schon wissen, wann Urahara das nächste Mal auf sein Spielzeug verzichten würde? Also konnte er sich Ausruhen im Moment nicht leisten. Außerdem war er gestern auch fast den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen gewesen und sein Körper hatte ihn nicht verraten. So würde es auch heute sein.

Wie ein Schatten sprang er von Ast zu Ast, hatte die Soul Society schon lange hinter sich gelassen. Dennoch hielt er sein Reiatsu noch niedrig. Zwar wäre die Angst, dass Urahara ihn selbst hier noch fand, lächerlich, aber es gab auch andere Wesen, die Reiatsu lesen und verfolgen konnten. Doch die interessierten Toushiro im Moment nicht.

Ein wenig außer Atem blieb er auf einem der Bäume sitzen, konzentrierte sich auf die Umgebung. Nichts. Immer dasselbe. Aber so schnell würde er nicht aufgeben. Noch hatte er eineinhalb Tage um Gin aus seinem Versteck zu treiben und zu besiegen. Danach würde er sich wieder Urahara und dessen seltsamen Angewohnheiten widmen. Resolut vertrieb er den Gedanken an den Blonden. Damit konnte er sich wirklich später beschäftigen…und schon nahm er seine Suche wieder auf. Ob schon jemand Verdacht geschöpft hatte, dass er nicht mehr da war?

In der Society saß inzwischen Urahara Kisuke bei der Arbeit. Wie erwartet war viel zu tun. Deshalb hatte er kaum Zeit sich um den Besucher zu kümmern, der ihm nun einen Brief aushändigte, sich dann wieder verabschiedete. Erst mal uninteressiert, legte Urahara den Brief beiseite. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun.

Renji besah sich die Gegend mit einem abfälligen Schnauben. Zu viele Versteckmöglichkeiten um ein idealer Kampfplatz zu sein. Unzufrieden verzog er das Gesicht. Nun gut, konnte man nichts mehr daran ändern. Noch einmal ließ er den Blick über die felsige Ebene gleiten, versuchte das Areal abzuschätzen, einteilen zu können.

„Hast du einen Plan, wie wir vorgehen wollen?", wandte er sich dann an den neben ihm stehenden Fukutaicho.

„Hmm…nicht wirklich. Ich wollte aber auf jeden Fall fragen, ob ich allein kämpfen darf, immerhin wie sieht es denn aus, wenn ein Fukutaicho seinen Captain für sich kämpfen lässt?" um seine Entscheidung zu bekräftigen, machte sich Shuuhei schon mal auf den Weg über die verödete Landschaft, sein Ziel, das felsige Land immer im Auge.

„Generell hätte ich gedacht, wir appellieren an die Neugier oder den Hunger des Hollows. Da wir ja nicht wissen, wo er sich befindet, würde ich einfach warten. Irgendwann wird er es bestimmt nicht mehr aushalten und uns angreifen. Was denkst du?"

Renji zuckte mit den Schultern, suchte sich einen sonnigen Stein auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, die von den meisten Höhlen aus gut sichtbar war und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Wenn du meinst…gut, ich gönne dir den Spaß, ausnahmsweise. Ich werde inzwischen etwas Sonne tanken und ein Nickerchen machen. Weck mich, falls er zuviel für dich wird!"

Renji grinste noch kurz, ehe er sich tatsächlich, wie angekündigt auf dem Stein ausstreckte und die Augen schloss. Innerlich jedoch blieb er wachsam, tastete die Gegend weiterhin aufmerksam ab. Noch war nichts zu sehen.

Eigentlich hätte Renji wissen müssen, dass Shuuhei garantiert nicht um Hilfe rufen würde, hatte er noch nie gemacht und würde er auch in Zukunft nicht machen. Doch in den nächsten Stunden die noch folgen sollte hätte es auch keinen Grund gegeben, um um Hilfe zu bitten. Weit und breit war kein Hollow zu sehen. War Shuuhei anfangs noch an einem Ort gut sichtbar stehen geblieben, hatte gewartet, war ihm das gegen drei Uhr einfach zu blöd geworden und hatte sich nun auf die Suche nach diesem Hollow begeben. Im Moment war er gerade dabei, jede einzelne Höhle abzusuchen und sich nebenbei zu fragen, ob Renji im Gesicht wohl schon genauso rot war wie seine Haare.

Plötzlich wurden Stimmen laut – unvorsichtige Stimmen, wirklich laute Stimmen. Diese Stimmen stellten sich als Männer der fünften Einheit heraus, die scheinbar dasselbe Ziel wie Renji und Shuuhei hatten. Als Shuuhei von der grellen Sonne geblendet aus der Höhle trat, konnte er sehen, dass Renji bereits bei der kleinen, aus drei Mann bestehenden Truppe war, und diese dazu anhielt, wieder zu verschwinden. Ein kleineres Streitgespräch entstand, da man nun zwischen den Befehlen von zwei Taichos hin und her gerissen war. Doch bevor die Männer auf eine Lösung kamen, erklang ein lauter Schrei und im sandigen Boden tat sich plötzlich ein Loch auf, einer Treibsandfalle nicht unähnlich. Renji war der Einzige, der sich mit einem eleganten Sprung noch zur Seite retten konnte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Teil 5**

Leise fluchend ließ Shuuhei seine Suche Suche sein und machte sich mit großen Sprüngen auf den Weg zu seinem Taicho und den versinkenden Männern. Da hätte er noch lange die Höhlen durchforsten können, wenn sich der Mistkerl im Boden versteckte und anscheinend nur auf leichte Beute aus war.

Renji hatte es bereits geschafft einen der drei Offiziere zu retten und wurde diesen nun nicht mehr los. Hilfe suchend klammerte sich der Shinigami wie ein Anfänger an seinen, Shuuheis, Taicho und behinderte diesen dabei seine Kameraden zu retten. Einer war schon von den Sandmassen verschluckt worden und der zweite würde bald das gleiche Schicksal erfahren. Shuuhei schoss mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf das Sandloch zu, rief dem Shinigami entgegen, er solle seine Hand ausstrecken, was dieser auch sofort tat. Sofort setzte Hisagi zum Sprung an, hatte vor den Gefangenen mit Hilfe der Kraft, die in seinem Sprung lag, aus dem Treibsand zu ziehen.

Anfangs ging es ziemlich gut, der Mann konnte sich von dem Sand befreien und Shuuhei stand kurz davor den Rand der Falle zu erreichen, als eine riesige schwarze Hand aus der tiefsten Stelle empor schoss und nach dem nun sehr klein wirkenden Körper des Shinigamis griff, ihn wieder nach unten zog und somit Shuuhei gleich mit. Dieser konnte gerade noch nach Shintora rufen und den Griff um die Hand des langsam verschwindenden Mannes lösen. Dann spürte er auch schon einen stechenden Schmerz an seinem linken Unterarm und sah wie Shintora, der weiße Tiger sich am Rand des Treibsandes materialisierte und das letzte Stück, das Shuuhei nicht mehr geschafft hatte überbrückte. Mit den Zähnen hatte er seinen Meister am Unterarm gepackt und ihn wieder auf sicheren Boden befördert, nur um dann sofort wieder zu verschwinden.

Mit böser Miene starrte Shuuhei auf den weiter rieselnden Sand, ehe er sich vorsichtig, wachsam auf den Weg zu seinem Taicho machte. Die blutende Wunde an seinem Unterarm wurde geflissentlich ignoriert, zeugte sie doch nur davon, dass er sich von seinem Zanpakutou hatte retten lassen müssen.

Renji stand am Rand des Sandloches, den geretteten Shinigami immer noch wie eine Klette an sich hängend, versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, hatte aber wenig Erfolg dabei. Nebenbei inspizierte er die Sandgrube, die nun immer tiefer wurde, sich aber schon zu schließen begann.

„Jetzt lass schon los!", maulte er, versuchte den Mann wie eine lästige Fliege abzuschütteln, eher er es aufgab und sich an Shuuhei wandte.

„Bei dir alles klar?", fragte er ruhig, wartete die Antwort nicht ab. „Ich sehe deine … hm … Rettungsmaßnahme, als Versuch alleine zu kämpfen, jetzt bin ich dran!"

Mit einem festen Griff packte er dann den Mann, hob dessen Gesicht kurz vor das seine.

„Jetzt pass mal gut auf! Ich spring da jetzt in dieses Sandloch rein! Wenn du noch lange festhältst, nehme ich dich mit und helfe dir sicher nicht mehr raus!"

Dies schien Wirkung zu zeigen. Augenblicklich war er frei, hatte sich der Mann mehrere Meter entfernt in Sicherheit gebracht.

Renji verdrehte die Augen, sah noch einmal auffordernd auf seinen Fukutaicho und fragte Sekundenbruchteile, ehe er über die sandige Wand nach unten rutschte: „Kommst du mit, oder bleibst du da?"

Zabimaru grollte bereits leise, war froh, endlich wieder zum Einsatz zu kommen.

„Ja, gleich kannst du loslegen!", versprach ihm Renji mit Vorfreude in der Stimme.

„He, das ist unfair, Renji! Das war kein alleine Kämpfen. Ich habe den Hollow ja noch nicht einmal gesehen! Du hast mir den Vortritt gelassen, jetzt lass mich auch kämpfen! Warte!" Shuuhei hatte über der Aufregung ganz vergessen, dass Renji nun sein Taicho war und diesen doch tatsächlich mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen. Er machte schnell einen großen Sprung um trotz Abarais Vorsprung vor diesem den tiefsten Punkt zu erreichen.

Er fand, dass ihm der erste Kampf zustand, immerhin hatte er drei schweißtreibende Stunden nach diesem Hollow gesucht, während Renji ein Nickerchen gehalten hatte, und diese vergeudete Zeit wollte er sich von dem Hollow Stück für Stück zurückholen. Mit einem kurzen, vorfreudigen Lächeln auf den Lippen tauchte er drei Meter vor Abarai in das Sandloch ab.

„He, wo bleibt deine Höflichkeit dem Chef gegenüber und diesem den Vortritt zu lassen?", maulte dieser noch, ehe er durch den Sand in eine geräumige unterirdische Höhle rutschte, seine Augen erst an das Halbdunkel gewöhnen musste und deshalb ruhig auf dem Sandberg und somit auch halb auf Hisagi sitzen blieb.

„Ach, du wolltest mich nur auffangen? Wie nett!"

Grinsend stieg er von dem unter ihm liegenden Fukutaicho, hielt diesem hilfreich eine Hand hin.

Leises Grummeln war von Hisagi zu hören. Es erzählte von der Ungerechtigkeit, die ihm widerfahren war und von seiner stundenlangen, erfolglosen Suche nach dem Hollow und einem Captain, der so gemein zu ihm war.

„Wärst du nicht mein Taicho würde ich dir jetzt das Beinstellen dafür, dass du mich als Sitzkissen benutzt hast." Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst, sah sich um und zog vorsichtshalber schon einmal sein Katana aus der Scheide.

„Wie hat er die Männer so schnell ruhig gestellt? Wahrscheinlich gefressen, was meinst du?"

„Sehr wahrscheinlich…" Auch Renji war wieder ernst, hatte das Grinsen eingestellt. Sie befanden sich in einem langen Gang, nur von oben drang etwas Sonne herein. Seufzend legte er sich eine Hand auf die Stirn, dachte nach.

„Gut, aufteilen? Du links, ich rechts? Oder zusammen bleiben…?", wollte er dann die Meinung seines Vizecaptains hören. Würden sie sich aufteilen, bestand wenigstens die 50prozentige Chance, dass er den Spaß haben würde, denn wenn er auf den Hollow träfe, würde er sicher nicht nach Hisagi brüllen, damit dieser den ersten Schlag hatte.

„Zusammenbleiben!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Shuuheis Gedankengang war genau in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung gewandert. Würden sie sich trennen, dann bestände die Möglichkeit, dass Renji den Hollow vor ihm fand und ihm somit seine Rache nahm. Daran, dass er somit ebenfall die Chance hatte das Monster alleine zur Strecke zu bringen, dachte er gar nicht.

„Dann werde ich mal vorgehen, immerhin räumen die Fukutaichos immer den Weg für ihre Captains frei", meinte Shuuhei siegessicher.

Ein leises, unzufriedenes Schnauben erklang. Ja, Renji widersprach es absolut, Taicho zu sein. Kein Spaß, kein Kampf, nur träges Hinterherwanken. Kein Wunder, dass Kuchiki-taicho mit der Zeit so…seltsam geworden war.

„Na gut, na gut…!", murrte er nur, drückte damit sehr gut seinen Unwillen aus, folgte Shuuhei dann seufzend.

Shuuhei hatte Renji genau mit einem der Gründe in seine Schranken gewiesen, wegen denen er keine Taicho werden wollte. Die Intrigen, die ständige Verantwortung für alles und jeden und dann noch das Problem, dass man nichts machen durfte, das Spaß machte. Ging man Hollow jagen, würde einem jeder andere den Vogel zeigen, wenn man sich als Taicho in den Kampf stürzen würde. So etwas machten Taichos nicht, diese Arbeit übernahmen die Untergebenen.

Zufrieden, sein Ziel erreicht zu haben, marschierte Shuuhei anfangs langsam, dann immer schneller den Gang entlang. Als sie einen Ausgang, der in einen großen, schon riesigen Raum führte, erreichten, blieb Hisagi kurz stehen, horchte und schoss dann schnell nach vorne, sah sich um. Dort, auf der rechten Seite befand sich der Hollow, hielt gerade einen der anscheinend bewusstlosen Männer hoch und verschluckte ihn. Als er nach dem zweiten greifen wollte, stürzte sich Shuuhei schon mit blitzender Klinge auf die Kreatur.

Renji juckte es in den Fingern, auch einzugreifen, aber noch hielt er sich zurück. Stattdessen besah er sich lieber den Hollow. Von der Größe her war er beeindruckend, nahm wirklich viel Platz der geräumigen Höhle ein. Also seiner Meinung nach hätten ja sowohl er als auch Hisagi genug von dem Ding gehabt, wenn sie nett geteilt hätten. Aber nein, einer musste ja wieder ein Gierschlund sein.

Nun bewegte sich der Hollow, hatte seinen neuen Angreifer wohl bemerkt. Man konnte ein kurzes Zögern sehen, ehe er den Soldaten achtlos in eine Ecke warf und sich seinem Gegner widmete. Die schlanke Gestalt wurde von überproportional großen Händen dominiert, doch allein das Gesicht riet schon zur Vorsicht.

Ungeduldig wartete Renji ab.

Ein kurzer intensiver Schlagabtausch zwischen Shuuhei und dem Hollow eröffnete den Kampf. Ziemlich schnell hatte der Hollow einen Arm verloren, diesen jedoch wieder regeneriert. Es war mehr als unbefriedigend gegen diese spezielle Art von Hollow zu kämpfen. Bei jedem erneuten Angriff den Hisagi auf die Maske des Monsters startete, schützte dieses sein Gesicht mit den Armen. Noch suchte Shuuhei nach einer Lösung den Hollow auf herkömmliche Weise zu töten. Er wollte, nur wenn es wirklich nicht anders möglich wäre, Shintora herbeirufen.

Gerade als sich Shuuhei fragte, was dieser Hollow noch in Petto hatte, schlug dieser auf den Schwarzhaarigen ein. Mit Leichtigkeit blockierte der Shinigami den Schlag mit Hilfe seines Schwertes, doch das war genau das, was der Hollow auch erwartet hatte. Ohne Shuuhei oder Renji auch nur den Hauch einer Chance, zur Reaktion zu geben, verformte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine kleine Hautstelle des Hollows und ein astdicker, lanzenartiger Fortsatz schoss aus dessen Körper, und bohrte sich in Shuuheis rechte Schulter. Während das wahnsinnige und sehr begeisterte Lachen des Monsters durch die Höhle schallte, begann sich dessen ganzer Körper zu verformen. Keine Minute später, stand eine vollkommen anders aussehende Kreatur vor den beiden Shinigamis und schleuderte immer noch hämisch lachend den Vizecaptain durch den Raum zurück zu seinem Taicho.

Renji war…erstaunt. Das sollte ein ‚schwerer' Gegner sein? Hastig sprang er vor, fing Hisagis Sturz halbwegs auf, hielt ihn kurz fest, während er den Gegner musterte.

„So, sei nicht böse, aber jetzt möchte ich doch auch mitmischen!", stellte er klar, hatte seinen Fukutaicho losgelassen und Zabimaru gezückte. Das Schwert ermöglichte es ihm, den Kerl aus der Distanz anzugreifen, somit brauchte er ihm nicht zu nahe kommen. Ohne lange zu zögern, erweckte er Zabimaru, sprang nach vorne, achtete aber darauf, dass er dem Hollow nicht zu nahe kam. Der erste Schlag trennte ihm zwei Gliedmaßen vom Körper – allerdings ohne Erfolg. Der zweite Schlag ging ins Leere, doch musste der Gegner in eine Ecke ausweichen.

Renji grinste. Ja, sie konnten es schaffen. Das hieß, wenn Hisagi einsatzfähig war.

„Ich lenke ihn ab, du greifst an, verstanden?", schnauzte er nach hinten, rannte dann schon auf das Ungetüm zu. Der dritte Schlag musste sitzen, musste soviel des Monsters verwunden, wie nur irgend möglich. Wenigstens soviel, dass es eine Maske nicht mehr länger schützen konnte. Gerade als er zum Schlag ausholte, spürte er auch schon, wie etwas seinen Knöchel umwand, daran zu zerren begann. Das war Teil des Spiels. Wenn Hisagi mitspielte, war es okay. Renji zog durch, ließ Zabimaru auf den Hollow zu schnellen.

Shuuhei rappelte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder auf, stützte sich kurz auf Shintora um das Schwindelgefühl zu vertreiben. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen rief er seinen ständigen Begleiter nun vollständig herbei. Das Schwert begann zu schimmern, zu leuchten, ehe er halbdurchsichtig in Shuuheis Händen ruhte und zusätzlich ein halbdurchsichtiger Tiger neben ihm erschien. Mit einem lautlosen Kommando befahl er Shintora den Hollow anzugreifen, wenn möglich sofort dessen Maske zu zerstören. Er selbst würde Renji helfen die Angriffe der Kreatur abzuwehren und ihr so großen Schaden wie möglich zuzufügen. Er wusste, dass auf Shintora Verlass war, gab es eine Möglichkeit, der Tiger würde sie nutzen.

Nun Seite an Seite mit seinem Taicho kämpfend, passierte etwas mit dem wohl keiner der beiden gerechnet hätte. Erneut veränderte sich der Hollow, bildete dieses Mal riesige Krallen an seinen Händen, die nun wie in einem Déjà-vu auf Renji und Shuuhei zuschossen. Es war genau wie damals als sie das erste Mal miteinander gekämpft hatten. Beide standen sie mit erhobenen Schwertern einem Hollow gegenüber und blockten dessen Angriff.

Es war Abend geworden und immer noch war Toushiro gleich ratlos wie am Vortag. Er konnte die Entfernung zur Soul Society mittlerweile nicht mehr abschätzen, wusste aber, dass er sich morgen bei Tagesbeginn auf den Rückweg machen musste, um noch rechtzeitig dort anzukommen. Sonst würde er wohl während Uraharas Anwesenheit so schnell nicht mehr die Möglichkeit bekommen, auf die Suche zu gehen. Nein, er musste zu Ende der zwei Tage wieder dort sein. Seufzend bohrte sich ein dürrer Ast in das entzündete Feuer, stocherte darin herum. Sollte es wirklich so sein, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, die Verräter zu fassen? Mussten sie tatsächlich warten, bis diese kamen?

Der dürre Ast brach, als Toushiro, durch ein Geräusch gewarnt, hochschoss, herumwirbelte. Ichimaru Gin, der Mann dem sein Suchen galt, stand mit demselben undurchsichtigen Fuchslächeln vor ihm, das ihn seit jeher ausgezeichnet hatte.

„Na, so was…Juuban Taicho-san, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich hier zu treffen…", kam es in dem Moment auch schon, auch wenn das Grinsen eine andere Sprache sprach, davon erzählte, dass Gin bewusst auf diese Lichtung getreten war, um auf Toushiro zu treffen. Aus dessen Kehle stieg in diesem Moment ein Knurren.

„Ichimaru Gin! Dich suche ich!", schnappte er wütend, zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide, spürte das vorfreudige Vibrieren, als Hyourinmaru des Gegners ansichtig wurde.

Mit provokanter Gelassenheit zog nun auch Gin sein Schwert, hielt es in Toushiros Richtung, grinste diesen wenn möglich noch breiter an.

„Mich? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen warum. Bist du etwa immer noch sauer, weil die Kleine fast draufgegangen wäre? Aber, aber, solche zur Schau Stellung von Gefühlen sind wir ja bei dir gar nicht gewöhnt…"

Toushiro begann zu zittern, vor Wut, vor Hass, vor Ärger. Das hier war seine Gelegenheit, sich zu rächen.

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dich zu töten, Gin. Meine Versprechen breche ich nicht!", knurrte er dem anderen mit dunkler, bedrohlicher Stimme entgegen. Die meergrünen Augen leuchteten nun dunkelgrün, hinter ihm begann sich schon ein Schattengebilde zu bewegen – Hyourinmaru. Der durchwegs beeindruckende Drache bewegte sich leicht, wartete nur auf einen Befehl seines Herrn.

„Mach dir keine Mühe, Juuban Taicho-san. Das ist ein Versprechen, das du nicht halten kannst!" Shinsou wurde einmal kurz durch die Luft gewirbelt, ehe sein Meister zum Angriff überging.

In Toushiros Augen spiegelte sich die Kampfeslust, der Wille zum Sieg. Keinen Augenblick zögerte er, stürzte sich auf seinen Gegner.

Blut spritzte, färbte das reine Grün der Waldlichtung, als ein Schwert tief in die Haut des Angreifers schnitt. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, dann wieder Stille.

Zur gleichen Zeit hob in der Soul Society ein für diesen Tag schwer beschäftigter Mann den Kopf. Kisukes Blick wanderte durch den Raum, war er doch sicher gewesen, etwas gehört zu haben. Aber da war nichts. Wahrscheinlich war er also nur überarbeitet. Er lächelte über sich selbst, wollte sich dann wieder seinen Dokumenten zuwenden, als sein Blick an dem Brief hängen blieb, der immer noch neben ihm lag. Erst jetzt, bei näherem Hinschauen, kam ihm an der Handschrift verdammt bekannt vor. Langsam nahm er den Brief, entfaltete ihn und fühlte seinen Verdacht bestätigt. Aizen!

„Kisuke, alter Freund!

Ich habe vernommen, dass man die Angelegenheit dringend genug fand, dich wieder aus dem Exil zu holen. Allerdings war ich überrascht, zu erfahren, dass du das Angebot angenommen hast und tatsächlich zurückgekehrt bist. Nun hoffe ich doch, dass diese Rückkehr auf endlich erfüllt sein wollenden Rachgedanken deinerseits basiert. Warum sonst, solltest du das Gemäuer, dass dir soviel Schande und Unehre gebracht hat, erneut betreten? Sag, alter Freund, lockt es dich nicht, Hand an all jene zu legen, die dir feindlich gesonnen waren, die deinen Untergang wollten, dein Genie verkannt haben?

Du wirst doch nicht wieder jenen glauben, die dir erzählen, dass sie dir vertrauen, deine Hilfe brauchen und sich dann auch noch erkenntlich zeigen? Du wirst doch nicht auf den gleichen Trick ein zweites Mal hereinfallen? Entscheide dich für die richtige Seite, Kisuke. Komm zu uns!

Gib mir wenigstens die Möglichkeit zu einem persönlichen Gespräch um dich von der Aufrichtigkeit meinerseits zu überzeugen. Komm heute Abend in den nahen Wald unweit des Rukongai. Ich erwarte dich!

Aizen"

Ohne eine Sekunde damit zu verbringen über die Konsequenzen seiner Handlung nachzudenken sprang Kisuke auf, schnappte sich Benihime und begab sich so schnell es ihm irgendwie möglich war auf den Weg zu diesem Wald. Keine halbe Stunde später, dennoch war es schon dunkel geworden, traf Urahara an dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt ein. Wachsam wartete er, ob sich etwas tat, etwas veränderte in der Atmosphäre des Waldes. Mehr als nur angespannt machte er sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Würde Aizen wirklich auftauchen? Wenn ja, wie? Würde er einen Kampf provozieren oder gar stichhaltige Argumente bringen, die Kisuke eventuell doch umstimmen könnten?

„Kisuke! Du wirst mich doch nicht warten lassen, wegen…ja wegen was eigentlich?", erklang in diesem Moment eine ruhige, angenehm tiefe Stimme. Aizen Sousuke stand unweit von Urahara an einen Baum gelehnt, musterte sein Gegenüber mit einem fast schon als warmherzig zu bezeichnendem Lächeln.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest, dass es nicht dein Ernst ist, der Society zu helfen. Komm zu uns…und hole dir deine Rache, alter Freund!"

Jetzt, wo Urahara seinem alten 'Freund' in die Augen sehen konnte, wurde er ruhiger, entspannte sich. Aizens Haltung ließ nicht darauf schließen, dass dieser auf einen Kampf aus war.

„Oh, tja, ich hatte vergessen, dass da ein Brief war", meinte er entschuldigend lächelnd. Auf die letzte Aussage des ehemaligen Taichos ging Kisuke erst einmal nicht ein, musterte sein Gegenüber interessiert.

„Du siehst gut aus, gefällt es dir dort, wo du jetzt lebst?"

„Ja, es ist nicht schlecht…natürlich wäre ich lieber hier. Mit aller Macht, die man mir geben könnte. Aber der Alte steht noch im Weg. Und nun, wie es aussieht auch du. Oder doch nicht? Ich bin nur hier, Kisuke, um deine Position herauszufinden und dich für die richtige Seite zu überzeugen. Aber du weichst mir aus. Warum?"

Aizen trat noch einen weiteren Schritt auf Urahara zu, hatte aber weiterhin die Hände in den weiten Umschlägen seines Mantels verborgen. Er war tatsächlich auf keinen Kampf aus. Nicht, solange er Urahara Kisuke für sich gewinnen konnte.

„Weißt du…aus gegebenem Anlass bin ich vorsichtig geworden, jemandem mein Vertrauen zu schenken. Du kennst die Geschichte und ich will sie nicht noch mal erzählen. Im Moment bin ich hier um mich über die Situation zu informieren, gratis zu Essen, gut zu wohnen und für nichts bezahlt zu bekommen. Noch habe ich keine Seite gewählt. Dennoch wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mir den Alten persönlich überlässt, egal für welche Seite ich mich schlussendlich entscheiden werde." Urahara nahm die Hand von seiner Waffe, trat nun auch einen Schritt näher an Aizen heran, lehnte sich neben diesem an einen Baum, machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, dass du erst in einem Jahr so richtig loslegen kannst, also warum hast du es so eilig? Lass mir Zeit. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich über diese Möglichkeit, bis jetzt nie nachgedacht habe."

„Nun, Kisuke…man sollte sich seine Freunde so früh wie möglich sichern. Außerdem kannst du mir vielleicht helfen, dass es kein Jahr dauert. Und ich wäre ja nicht so…du würdest dafür auch etwas bekommen, mein Lieber!"

Aizen lächelte ihn ruhig an. Nein, Zeit durfte man Urahara nicht geben. Das war immer ein Fehler.

„Da spricht wieder der Eigennutz. Du machst dir gar nichts aus meiner Freundschaft, meiner Teilnahme an deiner Revolte. Du willst nur wissen wie du dieses Jahr verkürzen kannst. Was, wenn es keine Möglichkeit gibt? Immerhin wurde ich in meinen Forschungen unterbrochen. Was, wenn es eine gäbe, was würde für mich bei diesem Deal heraus sehen?" Kisukes Gesicht glich einer leeren Seite eines Buches, man konnte nicht lesen was in seinem Inneren vorging. Ob er nun bluffte oder wirklich Informationen hatte. Und dieses Lächeln auf den Zügen des Blonden, ließ sein ganzes Auftreten noch eine Spur gelöster, wissender wirken.

„Ach, Kisuke, ich wusste doch, dass auf dich Verlass ist…nun, ich habe mir das Ganze so gedacht. Du gehst jetzt zurück und denkst noch einmal eine Nacht darüber nach und dann…"

Plötzlich tauchte ein weiterer Taicho neben Aizen auf, blind, wie Kisuke feststellte. Konnte also nur der nächste Abtrünnige Tousen sein. Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, während der Blinde etwas in Aizens Ohr flüsterte, der kurz nachdachte und dann lächelnd nickte.

„Verzeih, Kisuke!", meinte er dann, nachdem Tousen wieder verschwunden war. „Dringende Angelegenheiten rufen mich zurück. Aber was ich noch sagen wollte…geh wieder zurück und denk darüber nach. Vielleicht fällt dir dann auch auf, dass dir etwas fehlt, das du gerne wieder haben möchtest? Ich könnte eventuell bei der Beschaffung hilfreich sein!"

Ein letztes Mal nickte Aizen noch, war dann ohne Vorwarnung verschwunden.

Uraharas Gesicht verzog sich für kurze Zeit zu einer grimmigen Maske. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn herum kommandierte. Und Aizen sollte das eigentlich ziemlich genau wissen. Wenn man ihm drohte, würde er sofort ablehnen. Urahara Kisuke, nahm lediglich Bestechungen oder Ähnliches an, doch begann man damit ihm zu drohen oder ihn zu erpressen, konnte es ungemütlich werden. Vielleicht sollte er das dem ehemaligen Taicho morgen klar machen. Denn dass Aizen irgendeine Art von Druckmittel in Händen hielt, war so klar wie der Alte ein Mörder war.

Grummelnd, nachdenklich machte sich Kisuke wieder auf den Rückweg. Es brachte ja doch nichts, wenn er noch länger hier im kalten Wald stand. Wenigstens würde ihm heute Nacht nicht langweilig werden, während er über Aizens Vorschlag nachdachte. Obwohl…der Braunhaarige hatte ihm eigentlich nichts angeboten…abwarten, etwas anderes blieb ihm wohl nicht übrig.

Aus einiger Entfernung beobachtete Aizen, wie Urahara sich wieder zurück in die Society begab.

„Bist du sicher, dass ihm das Anreiz genug sein wird, Aizen?", war Tousens Stimme in diesem Moment zu hören. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zog über Aizens Gesicht, während er den Kopf wandte. Die Gestalt Uraharas war bereits verschwunden.

„Urahara Kisuke ist ein korruptes Genie, wenn man so will. Dennoch verliert er nicht gerne Leute, die ihm wichtig sind. Unserer Nachforschungen entsprechend…ja, wird ihm das Anreiz genug sein. Aber für den Moment müssen wir noch warten…und vor allem darauf achten, dass unser Lockvögelchen nicht stirbt, ehe sein Fehlen überhaupt bemerkt worden ist!"

Mit einem Lächeln verschwand er in sein neues Zuhause, in die Hollowwelt von der aus, er bald alles regieren würde.

„Verflucht!"

Noch ehe Renji reagieren konnte, wurden ihm die Füße unter dem Körper weggezogen und er baumelte in der Luft. Mit einem raschen Abschwenken von Zabimarus Klinge teilte er den Fortsatz ab, der ihn hielt, stürzte zu Boden und rollte sich ab, wurde dann aber am Rücken von einem weiteren ‚Arm' getroffen. Er war nicht schnell genug, um vollständig auszuweichen, spürte, wie das Ding eine Wunde der Wirbelsäule entlang riss – nicht tief, aber schmerzhaft. Der Rothaarige keuchte auf, brachte sich mit einem Sprung außer Reichweite.

„Und was jetzt?"

„Ich…weiß es…nicht!", rief Shuuhei von weiter vorne. Er hatte es noch nicht geschafft sich außer Reichweite zu bringen, hatte zuviel damit zu tun, nicht noch einmal aufgespießt zu werden. Als er dann endlich etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Hollow bringen konnte und etwas schneller atmend neben Renji stehen blieb, wollte er noch Shintora zurück pfeifen, doch in diesem Moment wurde der Tiger von einem Tentakel an der Seite getroffen und gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Keuchend ging Shuuhei kurzzeitig in die Knie, hielt sich eben diese Seite. Das war der Schwachpunkt an seiner Zusammenarbeit mit seinem Zanpakutou, oder der Preis, den er zahlen musste um von zwei Seiten aus angreifen zu können. Normalerweise löste sich Shin immer rechtzeitig auf um Attacken zu entgehen, doch immer funktionierte das einfach nicht und dann wurden die Schmerzen und Verletzungen auf ihn, Shuuhei, übertragen. Sein Zanpakutou blieb unverletzt.

Als er hustend wieder aufrichtete, konzentrierte er sich einen Moment, suchte nach Möglichkeiten zu gewinnen ohne gleich auf ein Bankai zurückzugreifen.

„Der Hollow ist ziemlich groß, somit auch schwerfällig. Wir hatten bis jetzt keine Chance…" kurz verzog Shuuhei das Gesicht als er seine Beweglichkeit nach dieser Attacke testete, „…ihn von allen Seiten anzugreifen, weil er sich in dieser Ecke verschanzt und durch diese Tentakel oder lanzenförmigen Dinger sein Manko an Schnelligkeit wieder wett macht. Wenn wir diese Höhle zerstören und ihn an die Oberfläche treiben könnten, denke ich nicht, dass er den Hauch einer Chance hat."

Renji sprang zur Seite, als ein Fortsatz auf ihn zuschoss.

„Sehr nett…aber wie willst du die Höhle zerstören, ohne dass wir gleich mit drauf gehen? Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie tief unter der Erde wir uns befinden…und dann ist da immer noch er!"

Renjis Kopf deutete kurz auf den bewusstlosen Shinigami in einer anderen Ecke des Raumes. „Oder willst du ihn einfach hier lassen?"

Wieder schlug er eines dieser Lanzendinger ab, das sich aber, kaum vom eigentlichen Körper getrennt in Luft auflöste.

„Dann können wir aber ein Bankai auch ausschließen, denn allein die Energie beim Entstehen würde die Höhle wahrscheinlich zerstören." Eigentlich hatte Shuuhei gerade seinen nächsten Gedankengang laut aussprechen wollen, wurde aber durch eine Reihe von Angriffen des Hollows etwas abgelenkt. Wenn er wusste, woher die Tentakel auf ihn zu schossen oder zumindest hochkonzentriert war, war es für Shuuhei ein Leichtes ihnen auszuweichen, doch leider ließ die Konzentration mit steigender Dauer des Kampfes nach. Auch fiel es ihm von Attacke zu Attacke immer schwerer seinen rechten Arm zu heben. Noch ließ er sich nichts anmerken, er war es gewohnt unter Schmerzen zu kämpfen aber ab einem gewissen Punkt spielte der Körper einfach nicht mehr mit.

„Ich sag es zwar nicht gerne, aber wie wäre es, wenn wir erst einmal diese Idioten in Sicherheit bringen und dann noch einmal angreifen?" Shuuhei erwähnte absichtlich mit keinem Wort das Wort Rückzug, denn er würde sich nie zurückziehen, wenn es nur um sein Leben ging. Und das war ein Problem, Verantwortung machte schwach, genauso wie Liebe und ähnliche Gefühle, die einen an einen Menschen banden. Sie machten angreifbar.

„Wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen!"

Renji wirkte nicht begeistert, aber auch ihm war klar, dass das im Moment die einzige Möglichkeit war. Solange sie auch noch auf den Bewusstlosen Acht geben mussten, waren sie eingeschränkt. Also besser die Situation zu ihren Gunsten verändern.

Also nickte er noch einmal kurz, stürmte dann wieder auf den Hollow zu.

„Gut, du holst ihn, ich lenke das Ding hier ab – und keine Widerrede, mach einfach!" Er hatte jetzt keine Lust, sich erneut auf eine Diskussion darüber einzulassen, was die Aufgaben eines Taichos und was die eines Fukutaichos waren. Zusammen mit Zabimaru ging er auf den Gegner los.

Shuuhei hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, etwas an dieser Entscheidung zu beanstanden. Er beeilte sich zu dem Bewusstlosen zu kommen, ehe der Hollow begriff, dass er diesen auch als Druckmittel einsetzen könnte. Mühsam hievte er den nicht wirklich leichten Shinigami auf seine Schultern, fixierte ihn mit seinem linken Arm und wollte gerade sein Schwert in die Rechte nehmen, als auch schon wieder eines dieser spitzen und sehr wendigen Dinger auf ihn zugeschossen kam.

Fast hätte es ihn dieses Mal erwischt. Mit seiner Last war der Lieutenant einfach langsamer als zuvor. Wieso mussten Hollows auch multitaskingfähig sein? Konnte sich dieses Ding nicht einfach auf Renji konzentrieren und fertig?

Mit einigen großen Sprüngen brachte sich Shuuhei in einige Entfernug zu dem Hollow.

„Taicho! Ich hab ihn!", rief Shuuhei in Abarais Richtung, fügte noch leiser hinzu, „Shin, hilf Renji und pass auf ihn auf!" schon erschien der Tiger wieder an Shuuheis Seite und stürzte sich auf den Hollow, ermöglichte es Renji somit sich nun auch zurück zu ziehen.

Dieser hatte inzwischen noch ein oder zwei Schläge abbekommen, war aber im Großen und Ganzen noch in Ordnung. Nun beeilte er sich mit Hisagi und dem Bewusstlosen, dessen freien Arm er sich nun über die Schultern schlang, die Höhle zu verlassen. Erst jetzt kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass sie sich in eine Falle manövriert hatten. Die Höhlen, die sie von draußen gesehen hatten, schienen manchmal durch ein weit verzweigtes Tunnelsystem miteinander verbunden zu sein. Sie befanden sich nun mitten drin, einzige Möglichkeit, hinaus zu kommen, war, den Ausgang zu finden. Selbst das Sandloch hatte sich wieder geschlossen, bot keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr. So kämpften sie sich immer tiefer durch den dunklen Gang, vielleicht gerade tiefer in einen Berg oder näher dem Ausgang. Sie wussten es nicht, wussten nur, dass der Hollow auf ihren Fersen war.

„Wir müssen eine kleine Höhle finden, wo wir ihn hinbringen können…"

„Wäre es nicht besser zu versuchen an die Oberfläche zu gelangen und ihn seinem Kameraden zu übergeben? Der soll sie beide in Sicherheit bringen." Durch Shintora hatte Shuuhei eine ungefähre Vorstellung, wie weit der Hollow noch von ihnen entfernt war, und dieser schien zumindest im Moment kein Interesse daran zu haben ihnen schnell den Gar aus zu machen. Der Tiger schloss nur ganz langsam zu ihnen auf, sie konnten ihren Vorsprung von Sekunde zu Sekunde ausbauen.

„Er verfolgt uns nicht. Also nicht wirklich, nur ganz langsam. Was ist das für ein komischer Hollow?"

„Einer, der sich sicher ist, dass wir ihm nicht entkommen können…" Renji wirkte nicht begeistert, stapfte weiter durch den dunklen Gang.

„Ja, wir müssen den Kerl unbedingt loswerden, er ist ein arger Klotz am Bein. Lebt er überhaupt noch?", wollte Renji dann hoffnungsvoll wissen? Wenn der Kerl ohnehin schon tot war, könnten sie ihn liegen lassen und sich wieder dem Hollow widmen, der sich irgendwo hinter ihnen befand.

„Schlägst du mich, wenn ich mit ‚ja, leider' antworte?", wollte Shuuhei keuchend wissen. Auch wenn er sich im Anschluss an seine Gedanken selbst gescholten hatte, so hatte er doch vorhin kurzzeitig gehofft, dass der Shinigami schon tot wäre.

Es sah nicht so aus, als wenn sie ihr Ziel in nächster Zeit erreichen würden. Nun nahmen sie schon die siebte Abzweigung und kein Licht, kein Ausgang, kein gar nichts war zu sehen.

„Wir brauchen eine Strategie, so wie jetzt kommen wir nicht weiter."

„Ich bin versucht, dich zu schlagen, ja…", gab Renji offen zu. Was sollten sie nun machen? Strategie war gut. Sie saßen irgendwo in einem modrigen Tunnel und wollten raus. Was sollten sie da schon großartig an Strategie entwickeln?

„Erst mal sollten wir den Hollow fertig machen. Dann brauchen wir zum einen nicht mehr vor ihm wegrennen und haben zum anderen Zeit, um uns über uns weiteres Vorgehen klar zu werden. Um den Hollow zu besiegen, müssen wir den Trottel da loswerden…", gab Renji seine Meinung bekannt. Er mochte es nicht sonderlich vor Feinden wegzulaufen.

„Dann lassen wir ihn einfach her liegen, und drängen den Hollow zurück in die Höhle. Beziehungsweise sorgen dafür, dass er uns verfolgt, und diesen Klotz in Ruhe lässt. Ach ich weiß auch nicht. Am liebsten würde ich ihn einfach in lauter kleine Einzelteile zerlegen ohne auf irgendetwas Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen." Doch dann hielt Shuuhei einen Moment inne.

„Hältst du mal kurz?" Schon hatte er Renji die Last aufgehalst und raste nach vor um die nächste Ecke. Sprang auch schon zurück und zog sein Schwert.

„Er ist verschwunden und vor uns wieder aufgetaucht!", rief er Renji zu, als er schon den Rückzug antrat. Shintora hatte sich gemeldet und ihm mitgeteilt, dass sich der Hollow in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Jetzt wusste er warum.

„Vor uns?"

Renji schwieg, dachte nach.

„Auf jeden Fall will ich ein höheres Kopfgeld für den Hollow, das dürfte schon mal klar sein!"

Wütend ließ er den Shinigami einfach fallen, stapfte dann auf Shuuhei zu und packte diesen am Arm.

„Komm schon, den vermöbeln wir jetzt zu Brei!" Mit Zabimarus zustimmendem Fauchen im Ohr stellte er sich dann dem Gegner entgegen.

Shintora nahm Shuuhei die Antwort ab, indem er neben Renji auftauchte und zustimmendes Knurren von sich gab, ehe er sich in den Kampf stürzte.

„Dann mal auf in die Schlacht." Schon folgte Shuuhei seinem Taicho und machte sich für den Angriff bereit.

Und schon begann das Spiel wieder von vorne. Fortsätze schossen auf sie zu, nahmen ihnen allein durch die Ausweichmanöver die Energie. Es war anstrengend zu kämpfen, auf dem nun noch kleineren Platz. Ein paar Mal wäre Renji beinahe in die Nähe des Gesichts gekommen, doch jedes Mal wurde er wieder zurückgedrängt. Inzwischen bluteten er und Hisagi schon aus einigen Wunden, atmeten bereits schwer. Doch noch wollten sie nicht aufgeben.

Auch Shuuhei hätte schon einige Mal fast die Maske erreicht, doch im Endeffekt langte es immer nur um ihr kleine Kratzer zuzufügen, aber nicht um sie zu zerstören. Frustriert schüttelte er den Kopf, nahm sein Schwert kurz in die linke Hand um die rechte einmal durchzuschütteln. Sie kam ihm schon richtig taub vor, ohne Gefühl, auch der Schmerz hatte nachgelassen.

Entschlossen griff er wieder nach Shintora, sah sich nach Renji um und begann damit die Attacken auf seinen Taicho abzuwehren um diesem mehr Spielraum zu verschaffen. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn jeder von ihnen es über einen Alleingang versuchte. Er würde Renji den Rückenfreihalten und dafür sorgen, dass dieser den Hollow endlich fertig machen konnte.

Der Rothaarige bemerkte dieses Bestreben, überlegte sich, was er machen konnte. Und dann hatte er eine Idee, die ihm gut erschien, brauchbar – na gut, besser als nichts. Er warf Hisagi einen letzten Blick zu, stürmte dann auf den Hollow zu. Er hatte bemerkt, dass die Tentakel von überall wuchsen – überall bis auf eine Stelle. Die lag direkt über der Maske, zog sich ein Stück den Hinterkopf entlang. Wenn er schnell genug wäre, würde er es schaffen, ohne, dass das Ding ihm die Beine durchbohrte.

Die meisten der Fortsätze, die auf ihn zuschossen, wurden von Hisagi beseitigt, nur einen oder zweien musste er ausweichen. Dann setzte er auch schon zum Sprung an, landete nach einem halben Salto auf dem Hinterkopf des Monsters und schickte auch schon Zabimaru ins Rennen, schleuderte die scharfe Klinge direkt von oben auf die Maske, hörte ein Knacken, das verriet, das er getroffen hatte, sprang dann genau so schnell wieder weg, ehe der Hollow auf die Idee kam auch noch auf seinem Hinterkopf solche Dinger wachsen zu lassen und landete mit einem Keuchen neben seinem Fukutaicho.

Einen Moment starrte Shuuhei noch auf den Fleck, an dem der Hollow bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatte, ehe er erleichtert in die Knie ging und erstmal sein Schwert zu Boden fallen ließ. Endlich war der Mistkerl hinüber. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch einen Ausgang finden und dann einige Stunden zurück bis zur Soul Society gelangen.

„Ich dachte schon, der will gar nicht mehr verschwinden. Gut gemacht, Taicho", keuchte er dann noch zwischen einigen Atemzügen hervor. Es war nicht leicht gewesen die Angriffe auf Renji zu blocken, aber es hatte sich ausgezahlt.

Renji wankte leicht, ließ sich dann in seine bevorzugte Position fallen – auf den Rücken, alle viere mehr oder weniger von sich gestreckt, den Blick gen Decke.

„Jeder Taicho…ist nur so stark…wie der Fukutaicho hinter ihm…", keuchte er dann außer Atem, grinste dabei. Das wenigstens hatte er sich immer gesagt, wenn er mit Kuchiki-taicho unterwegs gewesen war, hatte es aber mehr als Muntermacher für sich selbst gebraucht. Dieses Mal musste er allerdings zugeben, dass es stimmte. Alleine hätte er es nie geschafft, wäre nicht einmal in die Nähe der Maske gekommen.

„Dann sollte ich wohl noch etwas stärker werden, damit wir das nächste Mal nicht so lange brauchen." Shuuhei hatte es nicht als Kritik, aber auch nicht als Kompliment aufgefasst und einfach das geantwortet, was ihm eingefallen war. Dennoch nahm er sich selbst vor stärker zu werden, um seinen Taicho noch besser unterstützen zu können. Langsam kam ihm die Befürchtung, dass er um sein Bankai zu perfektionieren, darauf verzichtet hatte die Grundtechniken und normalen Angriffe im Shikai zu trainieren. Mit einem schmerzhaften Laut, ließ er sich zur Seite fallen, machte es Renji in gewisser Weise nach und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Du kannst nicht einfach einmal sagen: Ja, hast Recht, ich war auch gut! Oder?"

Renji seufzte leise.

„Weißt du, man erwartet keine Wunder von dir. Und wir haben ihn besiegt, mehr wollten wir nicht. Schneller oder langsamer, was macht das schon für einen Unterschied? Wir haben das Ziel erreicht, wie lange wir dafür gebraucht haben, interessiert doch keinen. Also…sei einfach froh und gestatte dir auch einmal, stolz auf dich zu sein…", murrte er leise in die Dunkelheit, schloss dann die Augen. Ein ungutes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie so schnell nicht wieder in der Society sein würden. Irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn und es war nicht Hisagis schneller gehender Atem neben ihm.

Shuuhei bekam von Renjis ungutem Gefühl nichts mit, war zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Sicher, so konnte man es auch sehen, aber wenn er stärker gewesen wäre, würde sein Taicho nicht verletzt neben ihm liegen und sie sich schon längst wieder auf dem Heimweg befinden. „Tut mir Leid", meinte er dann leise, es nicht wirklich ernst meinend.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, bekam im Liegen nicht genug Luft. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte immer noch von dem Schlag den Shintora abbekommen hatte. Nein, eigentlich tat ihm alles weh, jetzt, wo das Adrenalin langsam nachließ, spürte er die einzelnen Blessuren umso mehr. Wie es seinem Kollegen wohl ging?

„Bei dir überhaupt alles in Ordnung?", wollte er dann nach einem abschätzenden Blick auf seinen Taicho wissen.

Der Angesprochene hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen, versuchte den Ursprung seines Unwohlseins herauszufinden, hatte aber keine Chance. Also hob er langsam ein Lid, drehte den Kopf, konnte dennoch in der Dunkelheit kaum etwas erkennen. Zwar schien immer wieder von irgendwo Licht her zu kommen, aber er dachte eher, dass das fluoreszierende Teilchen im Gestein waren anstatt Sonneneinstrahlung.

„Wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, dass es mir noch nie besser ging, dann wäre das gelogen. Aber es ging mir auch schon mal weitaus schlechter…"

‚Und das ist noch gar nicht so lange her!', fügte er in Gedanken zu, drehte den Kopf dann wieder zurück.

„Und hör bitte auf, dich zu entschuldigen, ja? Vor allem, wenn du nicht mal weißt, wofür und es eigentlich auch gar nicht so meinst…", murrte er dann noch, konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Inneres. Plötzlich sprang er hoch, ignorierte seine stöhnenden Knochen und ächzenden Blessuren und rannte in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie ursprünglich gekommen waren. Das Reiatsu des anderen Shinigami! Es fehlte! Das störte ihn. Und als er um die letzte Halbkurve bog, wusste er auch, warum es fehlte. Der Mann war tot. Getötet von etwas mit verdammt großen Krallen. Und etwas, das scheinbar nicht des Hungers wegen tötete.

„Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem!", rief er in den Gang zurück, leichte Nervosität in der Stimme.

„Was ist los?" Shuuhei, überrascht von Renjis schnellem Aufspringen, hatte etwas länger gebraucht um seinem Taicho zu folgen. Stockte dann aber selbst, als er die Leiche vor seinen Füßen sah. Der Kerl war tot. Und machte eine ganz schöne Sauerei. Wie konnte etwas so Großes von ihnen unbemerkt einfach einen ihrer Leute getötet haben?

„Meinst du es gibt noch einen zweiten Hollow?", flüsterte er leise um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Renji zuckte mit den Schultern, sah sich um. Was auch immer es war, es war gut. Man konnte es nicht spüren, nicht sehen, aber es war da gewesen. Ob es immer noch in der Nähe war? Sein Blick wurde forschend, ernst, misstrauisch.

„Keine Ahnung, was es ist…ich weiß nur, dass wir uns davor in Acht nehmen sollten…", grummelte er leise zurück, trat dann einen Schritt zurück, die Augen immer noch wachsam offen. Wie spät mochte es sein? Sicher schon Abend, wenn nicht Nacht.

„Heute kommen wir ohnehin nicht mehr zurück…wir sollten uns in die Höhle von vorhin zurückziehen. Dort kann man uns nur von einer Seite aus angreifen. Und für heute Ruhe suchen…das Ding läuft uns mit Sicherheit nicht weg, würde ich sagen."

Es war riskant, sich in die Höhle zurückzuziehen. Immerhin schnitt man sich so auch selbst den Fluchtweg ab. Aber sie brauchten etwas Ruhe. Und wenn man zwei Seiten bewachen musste, ging das schlecht.

„Klingt wie das beste was wir im Moment machen können. Ich schicke Shintora vor, der soll uns informieren, falls sich etwas zwischen uns und der Höhle befindet." Ruhe klang gut. Allzu oft würde Shuuhei seinen Freund auch nicht mehr rufen können, wenn ihm die Kraft fehlte. Es war einfach zu anstrengend sein Shikai zu halten, wenn er von einem Kampf erschöpft und ausgepowert war. Sie brauchten etwas länger als beim letzten Mal um die Höhle wieder zu erreichen, aber wenigstens stellte sich ihnen kein neuer Gegner in den Weg und so rutschten beide erschöpft nebeneinander in der am weitest entfernten Ecke zum Eingang, zu Boden.

„Huff…das war ein harter Tag!"

Renji schüttelte nur angewidert den Kopf. Kein warmes Bett, keine weiche Matratze, einfach gar nichts. Und dazu noch saukalt. Er hatte schon wieder extremes Glück, so wie es aussah.

„Wie geht es deinen Wunden? Zeig mal her…" Nachlässig streifte er sich den dämlichen Taichomantel von den Schultern, der ihm ohnehin nicht gefiel. Er würde wohl als Verbandsmaterial herhalten müssen.

Schnell wollte Shuuhei protestieren, doch ein böser Blick von Renji brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Zögerlich öffnete er seinen Kimono und streifte ihn von den Schultern, ermöglichte Renji somit einen guten Blick auf seine Oberkörper. Leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich sofort auf seiner verschwitzten Haut, ließ ihn erschaudern. Noch hielt sein Zanpakutou Wache und er selbst konnte sich auf Renji konzentrieren, beobachtete dessen Bewegungen.

Der Rotschopf hatte sich seinerseits nun auf die Wunden konzentriert, kontrollierte, ob diese tief und somit gefährlich waren. Aber bis auf die Schulter war es nicht weiter Besorgnis erregend, wurde dennoch mit dem in Streifen gerissenen Taichomantel verbunden.

Erst dann rutschte er näher, besah sich nun auch noch die Verletzung an der Schulter. Diese ging schon tiefer, hatte aber zum Glück keine wichtigen Muskeln oder Sehnen verletzt.

„Richtig verarzten kann es dann wohl erst die Vierte. Ich werde es nur mal provisorisch verbinden, damit du mir nicht ausblutest und damit du wenigsten einen stützenden Verband drum herum hast!", erklärte er leise, machte sich mit konzentriertem Gesicht an die Arbeit.

„Schon okay. Du kannst ja nichts dafür. Lass noch was von deinem Mantel übrig, du könntest auch ein paar Streifen vertragen."

Kurz zuckte der Schwarzhaarige schmerzhaft zusammen, als Renji den provisorischen Verband um seine Schulter fest zog, ließ sich sonst außer dem etwas schnelleren Atmen nichts anmerken.

Renjis Nähe machte Shuuhei ganz unruhig, verwirrte ihn, ließ in wieder an dessen Aussage von letzter Nacht denken und prompt wurde ihm heiß, er hoffte nur, dass sich seine Gesichtsfarbe nicht in dunkelrot wandelte, denn dann hätte er Erklärungsbedarf.

„Danke…jetzt schau ich mir deine an, okay?", versuchte er sich abzulenken.

„Ach was, die sind nicht so wild, ich…mach ja schon!", änderte er seinen Satz angesichts von Shuuheis Blick rasch ab. Folgsam setzte er sich vor den anderen, streifte nun auch noch den dunklen Kimono von seinen Schultern, schauderte kurz, hielt dann aber still. Er glaubte nicht, dass er so schlimm verletzt war. Wahrscheinlich waren es nur Kratzer und kleinere Schnitte.

„Was hast du? Hast du Fieber?", fragte er dann plötzlich, legte die Hand auf Hisagis Stirn. Sein Mitstreiter wirkte ungesund rot.

„Was?...oh…nein, ich hoffe nicht." Shuuhei war kurz sehr überrumpelt gewesen, wollte schon vehement ablehnen, als ihm einfiel, dass Fieber die einzige Ausrede war, die ihm blieb ohne sofort aufzufliegen. Versucht sich durch Renjis Hand an seiner Stirn nicht ablenken zu lassen, verarztete Shuuhei die Schürf und Schnittwunden seines Taichos und brauchte den restlichen Stoff auf.

„So, fertig. War nicht so schlimm, bis auf die eine etwas größere Wunde auf deinem Rücken. Wir sollten uns überlegen, wer wann Wache hält. Ich kann Shin nicht mehr lange hier halten. Dann sind wir auf uns alleine gestellt", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige, als er sich müde wieder in seinen Kimono zwängte. Durch den Verband konnte er seinen rechten Arm nun noch schwerer bewegen als schon zu vor. Ein Umstand, der ihn nicht gerade glücklich machte.

„Kein Problem, ich halte die erste Wache, du ruhst dich aus…"

Renji sah an die Decke, grübelte. Sie hatten keine Sonne, an der sie sich orientieren konnten, sie hatten gar nichts. In der Höhle war es dunkel, seltsamerweise fast noch dunkler als im Gang, was schon eigenartig anmutete. Wenn Hinamori hier wäre – oder Hitsugaya-taicho – die könnten ein Bannfeld errichten, dann hätten sie Ruhe und nichts könnte passieren. Aber Renjis Können hierbei war äußerst dürftig.

„Schlaf einfach, ich wecke dich dann!", knurrte er noch frustriert, ehe er sich Zabimaru schnappte und sich an die Wand nahe dem Höhleneingang setzte, um diesen im Auge zu behalten.

Bevor Shuuhei noch protestieren konnte, war Renji schon verschwunden. Also ergab er sich, ließ sich seitlich auf den Boden sinken und zog die Beine an um wenigstens etwas Wärme zu speichern.

„Aber mach nicht die ganze Zeit durch. Du musst dich auch ausruhen", rief er noch leise in die Richtung, in der sein Taicho verschwunden war, ehe er die Augen schloss und sofort erschöpft einschlief.

Renji nutzte die Zeit zum Nachdenken. Irgendwas war hier gewaltig faul. Nur wusste er noch nicht was. Erst dieser Hollow, der auf jeden Fall in die A-Kategorie gehört hatte, aber ganz zufällig in der C aufgetaucht war. Dann dieses Höhlensystem hier und nun noch der seltsame Angreifer. Ob er sich noch einmal zeigen würde? Renji hatte keine Lust darauf, ihm über den Weg zu laufen. Sein Plan für den morgigen Tag hatte bereits konkrete Formen: Aufstehen, Weg nach draußen suchen, Weg nach Hause suchen, schlafen gehen. So und nicht anders hatte er es vor. Geld war gut und schön, aber wenn der Gegner, den sie hier vor sich hatten, nicht einmal in der Datenbank geführt wurde, dann war die Mühe umsonst. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass dieser nicht mit sich scherzen zu lassen schien.

Renjis Blick wanderte zu Shuuhei, der bereits tief schlief, die dringend benötigte Kraft nachholte. Renji wollte ihn solange wie möglich schlafen lassen, ihn erst wecken, wenn es unbedingt nötig wäre. Also unterhielt er sich währenddessen leise mit Zabimaru, der ihm Gesellschaft leistete, sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, es sogar vermochte, ein wenig Wärme zu spenden. Renji mochte den großen Affen mit dem Schlangenschwanz wirklich gern, er war ihm stets ein treuer Begleiter gewesen, scheute weder Schmerzen noch Anstrengung um seinem Herrn helfen zu können. Nur leider war er eben nicht menschlich, sondern immer noch ein Schwert. Manchmal…fehlten Renji die menschliche Wärme und Nähe eines anderen, vermisste er die Zeit im Rukongai bei seinen Freunden und Kameraden. Hin und wieder dachte er an sie, an ihre Gräber, die sie zurückgelassen hatten, als einer nach dem anderen gestorben war.

Und hin und wieder wünschte er sie sich geradezu verzweifelt herbei. So wie jetzt auch. Dennoch strich er mit der Hand durch das weiße Fell seines Freundes, neigte den Kopf etwas, versuchte, den Schlaf wieder zu vertreiben.

Shuuhei hatte gerade einmal eine Stunde geschlafen, als sein erschöpfter Geist auch schon wieder an die Oberfläche drang. Es war einfach zu kalt in der Höhle und dass er auf dem Boden lag, machte es nicht besser. Müde schob er sich in die Senkrechte, stöhnte leise auf als er seine vor Kälte steife Schulter bewegen musste. Schnell fixierte er den rechten Arm mit seiner linken Hand, ehe er sich langsam auf die Beine schob. Dann machte er sich müde auf den Weg zu Renji und ließ sich neben dem Rothaarigen wieder auf den Boden sinken. Zabimaru beachtete er nicht und ehe er sich versah hatte er sich etwas an seinen Taicho gelehnt.

„Mhh…ich denke ich kann jetzt die Wache übernehmen. Schlafen kann ich sowieso nicht. Du solltest dich auch etwas ausruhen." Zufrieden stellte Shuuhei fest, dass es hier neben Renji tatsächlich wärmer war als alleine auf dem kalten Boden. Vielleicht würde sich Abarai ja dazu entschließen hier zu bleiben, damit sie sich gegenseitig warm halten konnten. Dennoch würde sich Shuuhei niemals fragen trauen. Immerhin war Renji gerade einmal ein Bekannter. Sie kannten sich weder lange noch gut und dann waren da immer noch die Erinnerungen an dessen Worte.

Renji wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, sah auf den dunklen Haarschopf so dicht neben sich.

„Schon okay, immerhin habe ich heute Nachmittag auf dem Felsen geschlafen…also, sei gefälligst still und schlaf, immerhin musst du mich morgen gegen dieses Monster verteidigen."

Der Rotschopf grinste, spürte aber auch den kalten Körper an dem seinen. Vorsichtig schlang er deshalb einen Arm um diesen, nicht zu vertrauensvoll, nicht zu aufdringlich, gerade so, dass die primäre Absicht klar wurde: Wärme zu vermitteln. Dann verfiel er wieder in Schweigen, konzentrierte sich erneut auf den Höhleneingang.

Sich anfangs ob dieser Umarmung ein wenig komisch fühlend, entspannte sich der Schwarzhaarige dennoch ziemlich schnell wieder. Die Wärme, die von Renji ausging, lullte ihn ein und ließ ihn wieder schläfrig werden und schon bald fielen Shuuhei die Augen zu und sein Kopf landete auf Abarais Schulter.

Renji bewegte sich nicht, starrte weiterhin auf den Höhleneingang.

„Aber er kann nicht schlafen, sagt er!", murrte er nur leise, halb amüsiert, stellte sich dann auf eine lange und unbequeme Nacht ein. Aber solang sie nur lang und unbequem war, hatte er kein Problem. Nur Besuch sollten sie keinen bekommen.

Doch dieser hatte nicht vor sich zurückzuziehen und die beiden Shinigamis ohne weitere Probleme ziehen zu lassen. Da der Eingang zur Höhle blockiert war und man ihn dort als erstes vermuten würde, schlich sich der Hollow von der anderen Seite an. Materialisierte sich an Shuuheis ehemaligen Schlafplatz und marschierte vorfreudig auf leisen Füßen auf die beiden sitzenden Gestalten zu.

Renji hatte schwer mit der immer fordernder werdenden Müdigkeit zu kämpfen. Immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu, konnte er sie nur mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung wieder öffnen. Genau aus diesem Grund bemerkte er den Hollow erst spät, beinahe zu spät. Nur ein warnendes Geräusch von Zabimaru hatte ihn hochschrecken lassen und im letzten Moment, ehe die spitzen Krallen auf Hisagi niederdonnerten, packte Renji diesen bei den Schultern und zerrte ihn mit einem Sprung weg.

„Mistvieh!", maulte er wütend, zog seinen Soul Slayer, bemerkte gar nicht, dass er seinen Fukutaicho immer noch an sich gepresst hielt.

Shuuhei, so brutal aus seinem Schlaf gerissen, realisierte erst einmal nicht wirklich was los war und klammerte sich an seinen Taicho um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und auf dem Boden zu landen. Doch als er sah, warum Renji ihn über den kalten Höhlenboden zog, weiteten sich seine Augen. Schnell sprang er auf, zog sein Schwert und stellte sich neben Abarai. Die Müdigkeit und die steifen Glieder waren vergessen, es zählte nur noch dieser seltsame Hollow, der sie anzugrinsen schien.

„Der foppt uns doch…", murrte Renji, ergriff Zabimaru mit beiden Händen und begab sich in Kampfstellung. Für heute hatte er eigentlich wirklich genug und nun das auch noch. Der Kerl, der nun vor ihnen stand, war nicht einmal in der Datenbank aufgeschienen. Also keine Hinweise, keine Tipps, gar nichts. Ein kurzer Blick traf Hisagi, dann sah er wieder auf den Hollow. Er seufzte.

„Das zeigt doch wieder, dass man Hollows nicht auf die gleiche Stufe stellen darf wie uns. Bestien spielen eben gerne mit ihrem Futter und töten auch zum Spaß." Shuuhei kniff die Augen zusammen, versuchte den Hollow vor ihnen abzuschätzen, Schwachstellen zu suchen. Leider konnte man bei solchen Monstern nie sagen, ob und wie sie sich veränderten, wenn man in einen Kampf mit ihnen geriet. Doch diese Art war ihm noch unbekannter als der, gegen den sie heute schon gekämpft hatten. Er wirkte doch mehr wie ein Tier ging auch auf vier Beinen, war aber um einiges kleiner als der eigentliche Besitzer dieses Höhlensystems.

„Irgendeinen Vorschlag, Abarai-kun? Oder einfach drauf los?", wollte Shuuhei dann leise wissen.

„Vorsichtig drauf los. Ich kann das Ding nicht einschätzen, es wäre gut, wenn wir ihn kämpfen sehen!"

Die etwas längeren Arme ließen darauf schließen, dass der Hollow auch genauso gut auf zwei Beinen gehen könnte, auf vier aber augenscheinlich schneller und wendiger war. Dass er noch ganz andere, wenig erfreuliche Fähigkeiten besaß, demonstrierte er gleich beim ersten Angriff seiner Gegner. Ehe deren Schwerter ihn treffen konnten, setzte er mit einem Riesensprung über sie beide hinweg, grub die Krallen in die hintere Wand und klammerte sich dort fest. Renji hätte schwören können, dass das sadistische Grinsen noch breiter geworden war.

„Verdammt…schnell, kräftig, scheinbar auch noch gerissen. Alles, was ein Hollow nicht sein sollte, wenn man ihn schnell besiegen will! Wir müssen ihn in eine Ecke drängen, sonst haben wir keine Chance!"

„Gut, dann fang ich mal an. Shintora!", rief der Wuschelkopf und stürzte sich auch gleich in den Kampf. Sofort erschien der weiße Tiger neben ihm, nahm den Anblick des Hollows kurz von allen Seiten in sich auf und griff dann von der linken Seite an, während Shuuhei die rechte in Angriff nahm.

Doch anstatt auch anzugreifen, sprang der Hollow von der Wand an die Decke, krallte sich auch dort fest und schoss eine Art Spinnennetz auf Hisagis Zanpakutou ab. Der Tiger konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen und wurde an die Wand genagelt.

Den ersten Gegner hatte der Hollow ausgeschaltet. Aus diesem Netz entkam so schnell keiner, außerdem hatte er noch eine andere kleine Überraschung parat und er würde sich dieses Schauspiel auf der Zunge zergehen lassen.

Wütendes Knurren und Fauchen unterstrich Shuuheis Zähneknirschen, als er sich überlegte, wie er nun an den Hollow herankommen sollte. Würde einer von ihnen springen, säßen sie kurze Zeit später garantiert auch in einem dieser Netze, welche wie es aussah, ziemlich ausbruchssicher waren. Also wie angreifen?

Renji hatte nur beobachtet, sich kaum gerührt, darauf gewartet, was geschehen würde. Es war gar nicht gut, was er festgestellt hatte, eher ziemlich schlecht.

„Hör mal, Shuuhei, kannst du den Tiger wieder verschwinden lassen? Aus dem Käfig befreien?"

Renji hatte eine Idee, was man machen könnte, auch wenn es gefährlich war und für den Tiger, sollte er nicht befreit werden können, tödlich. Unruhig wartete er auf eine Antwort, hoffte, dass diese positiv ausfallen würde.

Shuuhei fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, blinzelte ein paar Mal. Er fühlte sich nicht gut, wusste aber nicht, woher das kam.

„Was?...Moment, ich versuch es." Konzentriert schloss Shuuhei einen Augenblick die Augen, versuchte Shintora zurück zurufen, doch ein frustriertes Knurren des Tigers und ein Kopfschütteln von Hisagi gaben dem Rothaarigen seine Antwort.

„Ich müsste ihn berühren, dann geht es sicher", war die Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in Richtung Decke wandte. Als Shuuhei die Augen öffnete, wurde ihm plötzlich schwindlig und er ging zu Boden. Sein Atem ging schwer, und seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich unendlich bleiern an. Im selben Moment hörte man wie auch der Tiger zur Seite kippte und liegen blieb.

„Ich…was passiert hier?" Als Antwort erhielt er jedoch ein hysterisches, Furcht einflößendes Lachen, das von der Decke aus durch die ganze Höhle hallte.

„Da war es nur noch einer", kicherte der Hollow fröhlich.

Renji fluchte. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf Hisagi, dann wieder auf den Hollow. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Die Ausgangssituation war denkbar schlecht. Solange Hisagi bewusstlos war, war er ein Handicap für Renji. Denn so musste dieser sein Augenmerk sowohl auf den Hollow richten, als auch auf seinen Fukutaicho.

Mit einem weiteren Fluch erweckte er Zabimaru, schlug einmal in die Richtung des Hollows, verfehlte diesen, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, knapp. Doch wenigstens hatte er nun dessen Aufmerksamkeit und konnte Mordgier in den irren Augen aufleuchten sehen. Sehr gut.

Noch ein weiterer Hieb in die Richtung des Feindes folgte, reizte ihn erneut, forderte nach Aufmerksamkeit. Und diese Aufmerksamkeit kam in Form eines Sprunges. Nur knapp konnte Renji nach hinten ausweichen, hielt sich aber nicht lange auf, ließ Zabimaru erneut vorstoßen. Wieder drängte ihn der Hollow weiter zurück, schien ihn einzukesseln. Dass er damit genau Renjis Plan folgte, schien er nicht zu merken. Auch Renjis Miene verriet nichts vom Erfolg seiner Idee. Bald stand er im Durchgang zum Höhlenausgang, hieb noch einmal in Richtung des Hollows, setzte erneut zurück. Erst als er sah, dass dieser ihm folgte, drehte er sich um und rannte los, weg von der Höhle. Der Hollow müsste ärgerlich genug sein, um ihm zu folgen, vertrauensvoll genug, dass sein Netz hielt, um seine Beute zurückzulassen, für spätere Spiele, für den kommenden Hunger, worauf auch immer.

Eine wilde Hetzjagd durch die düsteren Gänge entwickelte sich. Immer wieder verfehlten die scharfen Krallen Renji nur knapp, musste er umdrehen, da der Hollow ihn überholt hatte, eine andere Richtung einschlagen. Bald hatte er sich verlaufen, konnte sich auch nicht mehr vorstellen, dass das Monster zurück fand. Außerdem ging sein Atem schon schwer, schmerzte sein Rücken.

Und endlich fand er, was er schon die ganze Zeit suchte. Eine kleine Höhle, winzig im Vergleich zur anderen. Mit dröhnendem Atem blieb er in ihrer Mitte stehen, wandte sich um, wartete auf den Hollow, der auch bald erschien, ein siegessicheres Lächeln im Gesicht. Renji war eingesperrt, konnte nicht mehr fliehen und das Spiel war zu Ende.

Überrascht blieb das Ungetüm aber stehen, als in dem Moment, da es zum Angriff ansetzen wollte, ein spöttisches Grinsen über das Gesicht des Shinigamis trat. Doch noch bevor der Hollow nachfragen konnte, hob Renji sein Schwert und sprach ein Wort ganz deutlich aus.

„Bankai!"

Sekundenbruchteile darauf ertönte ein Rumpeln und Krachen, Steine fielen, Wände stürzten ein, ein Brausen und Dosen ging durch die Gänge, brachte alles zum Wackeln. Und im selben Moment fiel ein weißer Tiger zu Boden, nicht mehr länger von dem Energie saugenden Netz gehalten.


End file.
